


黑发的宠儿My black hair darling

by la_meredith



Category: uncharted waters IV, 大航海时代4, 大航海時代4
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 60,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_meredith/pseuds/la_meredith
Summary: 来自东方的女海盗李华梅浑身湿淋淋地从海里爬上来，侥幸捡回了一条命，眼前毫无防备的女孩将会成为她翻盘的关键。A female pirate from the East, Li Huamei, wetly climbed up from the sea and fortunately recovered her life. The girl who was unprepared in front of her eyes would be the key to her comeback.（Translated by google translator)乱七八糟的专有名词比较多，所以不确定不说中文的朋友们能不能用翻译器看。要是看了记得告诉我翻译器的效果好不好。
Relationships: Huamai Maria Li/Tiaru Waman Chaska, 蒂雅/李华梅
Kudos: 10





	1. 1-16

## 1

“她真像个洋娃娃……”蒂雅看着窗外，有一瞬间的晃神。

普利茅斯的天空则一直是铁青的灰色。  
  
理查德·洛雪弗，她真正金发碧眼的航海士，则纠正道:“东洋娃娃，我的提督。”  
  
蒂雅注视着脏乎乎的玻璃窗外，狭窄的巷道里有两个邋遢的水手，正慢慢朝着一个瘦小的孩子逼近过去。  
  
这个孩子穿着不合身的脏衬衫，袖子挽起来能看见细白的手腕，最特别的是，她(也许是他)长着一张东方的面孔，这让那一头黑发显得尤其漂亮。  
  
“东洋娃娃有麻烦了。”斐南德，蒂雅手下的谋士，吹了一声口哨。  
  
柳科——蒂雅的表哥，低声问:“可是，怎么会有个东洋的孩子在普利茅斯呢？是逃家的奴隶吗？”  
  
洛雪弗说:“从东方被卖过来，结果还活着，真是命硬啊。”  
  
那个东方面孔的孩子不知道从哪里捡了两条木片握在手上，盯着逼近的水手蓄势待发，像个受伤的野兽。  
  
不论对荷兰、葡萄牙还是英国来说，奴隶贸易都是无本万利的买卖，不过奴隶大多数来自非洲，东方奴隶可不多见。  
  
大家都看向斐南德，这个消息灵通的酒馆小子。  
  
“噢，”他注意到大家的视线，举起双手，“好吧，听说东方来的女海盗不久前在比斯开湾和克里福德家的小子干了一仗。全舰沉没，也许这是她带来的侍从——她实在不像个水手。”  
  
“那克里福德呢？”  
  
“没讨到好，听说他开着一条破船逃去了安特卫普，可能要费一番口舌才能进港吧。”  
  
洛雪弗鼓起掌来。  
  
克里福德是英国本土的海盗，打劫过往商船，蒂雅他们也不是没有被攻击过，交了保护费才放他们走。  
  
“所以你觉得……”蒂雅的语速很慢，她想说这难道是那个东方来的女海盗吗，又觉得有点难以置信。  
  
斐南德接着说:“嗯……也许是女海盗的手下，幸存下来，哦，这肯定不是最糟的。”  
  
当然了，喝得醉醺醺的水手抓到这样一个漂亮的瓷娃娃，不玩得破烂不堪是不会罢手的。这样的事情在港口就算不是每天发生，一个星期也会有三四次，年轻漂亮的青年最好不要单独出现在这里。  
  
蒂雅伸手试了试窗子，居然推开了一条缝隙。  
  
“你疯了蒂雅！那是维克多的水手！”斐南德按住了窗子。  
  
维克多，为数不多的远洋海盗，老巢本来在加勒比的拿骚岛，但仍然和母国大不列颠有千丝万缕的联系。  
  
蒂雅站起身来，弯腰在斐南德耳边说:“没错，所以要快，我们毁尸灭迹的时间有限，对吗？”  
  
她说着推开了窗子，就这么从二楼跳下去了。  
  
这小小的插曲引起了一些人的注意，斐南德忙冲旁人友善地笑了笑，又不露声色地推了推柳科，说:“我们去看看蒂雅，理查，你去买单。”  
  
“哈，又是我呀……”  
  
斐南德抓出一把铜子给他，“别介意了，这些补偿你。”  
  
蒂雅招呼到："嘿小伙子们~"  
  
黑发的娃娃准是看到她了，但只是皱起了眉头，她皱起眉头来真漂亮。  
  
而这两个粗鲁的汉子却连头都没回，低声吼道："滚远些，不要管大老爷的闲事！"  
  
蒂雅大摇大摆地走过去，不知什么时候抽出一把细短剑，从背后刺进一个水手的后颈，水手像晕倒了一样软下去，另一名对手察觉不对，正要扭头，被那黑发的瓷娃娃用木棍捅在了胃上，屈起了身子。这瓷娃娃飞起一脚，踢中了他的脸，水手似乎没事，嘲笑道："小娘们，你这点力气老爷根本不怕！"  
  
虽然这么说着，蒂雅却察觉到了他的动作，抢先刺了过去。  
  
水手应声而倒，黑发的瓷娃娃却警觉地看着蒂雅，斐南德的到来更让她捏紧了木棍。  
  
蒂雅只得收起了武器，高举双手，"别害怕，他们是我的朋友。"  
  
柳科赞扬道:"提督，你动作真快。"  
  
"是你们太慢了，小伙子们，这样可不行。"  
  
"提督，你饶了我们吧！"斐南德虽然这样说着，但却熟练地扛起尸体，扔过矮墙，后面有人叫了一声："噢，这家伙真臭。"  
  
“小家伙，跟我们一起离开这吗？”蒂雅伸出一只手，小家伙却警觉地退后了，蒂雅一愣，随即笑道:“我叫蒂雅，蒂雅·恰斯卡，我是新印度商会的会长。”  
  
但这东方的洋娃娃丝毫没有放松警惕，她面无表情，冷淡地扫过周围，像是在寻找着逃跑的契机。这也难怪，蒂雅拥有一头金发，皮肤却接近小麦色，面目是雅利安人的面目，眉眼却要细腻得多，昂贵的服饰也掩盖不住来自新大陆炽烈的阳光气息。  
她是一个混血，这样的孩子不是奴隶就是盲流，怎么可能是一个商会的会长？  
蒂雅耸耸肩，“我没有骗你，而且你已经走投无路了嘛。”  
黑发的孩子站直了身体，丢掉了手中的木棍，伸出手握住了蒂雅的手，“玛利亚，我叫玛利亚。”  
她其实并没有比蒂雅矮多少，但一点点的身高差就可以带来气势上的截然不同，在一群水手里身高不算太高的蒂雅俯视着玛利亚，立刻认定了她是需要自己保护的弱者。  
  
她带着玛利亚回到了旅馆，让老板娘搬来热水，然后招呼玛利亚过来洗澡。蒂雅正要去脱玛利亚身上破破烂烂的衣服，她却警觉地捏住了衣领，沉声喝道：“你要干什么？！”  
蒂雅愕然道：“帮你……帮你洗澡啊？”  
“我……呃……”玛利亚清秀的脸庞上忽然浮起一阵红晕，“我、我可以自己洗。”  
蒂雅笑了笑，说：“你有多久没吃饭了，玛利亚？我想你自己可能没力气洗，再说了，我们都是女孩子啊……等等，玛利亚，你是女孩子吧？我听说东洋有很多长相清秀的男孩子……”  
玛利亚牵强地笑了笑：“是的，别担心。”说完背对着蒂雅脱掉了身上的马甲和衬衫，露出光滑的裸肩和一大段绷带。  
“玛利亚，你受伤了？！”  
“什么？我没有。”  
“那这是什么？什么伤口需要这么多绷带？”  
玛利亚沉默了一下，解开了绷带，肩背整个裸露出来，上面是有很多伤口，但大多数已经十分陈旧了，层层叠叠，有深有浅，蒂雅慢慢走过来，低声说：“你的奴隶主虐待你吗？”  
玛利亚踌躇地脱掉了马裤和长筒袜扔在一旁，坐进了水盆里。热水让她的身体很舒服，“什么奴隶主？”  
“奴隶主，”蒂雅重复了一遍，“你的……主人，拥有你的那个人，你得替他干活，满足他的一切要求，之类的……”看到玛利亚仍然迷惑，她笑了笑，“对不起，我不知道怎么再解释了，你说西班牙语吗？”  
玛利亚仍然皱眉摇头，“我不怎么说西班牙语，但问好什么的我会说，Senorita, Eres tan hermosa.”  
蒂雅扑哧一声笑出来，把水泼在了玛利亚肩膀上，在她肩头轻轻揉搓，玛利亚似乎对这样的身体接触很拘谨，肩头僵硬地紧绷着，不过在热水和按摩的双重作用下缓和下来。“你真的知道自己说的是什么意思吗？”  
玛利亚的声音仍然轻轻的，没有什么起伏，“他们教我这么说的。应该是赞美的意思。”  
蒂雅替她打了肥皂，手温柔地在玛利亚背后抚摸着，脏污被清水洗净，混着肥皂的泡泡一起被冲进水中。  
“玛利亚，我要替你洗头了，闭上眼睛。”玛利亚顺从地点点头，轻轻地嗯了一声，蒂雅把水浇在她头上，水流顺着浓密的黑发流下，接着把那些不太服帖的发丝黏在了她的颈子上。雪白的皮肤上粘着黑色的发丝，有一种说不清的美感，冶艳而暧昧，充满了异国的情调。蒂雅有点理解所谓上流社会的爱好了，每年由阿拉伯的商人从大陆的彼端运来上好的瓷器，通过丝绸之路到达地中海的最深处——亚历山大，又从亚历山大经由海船运到欧洲各个地方。  
哪个贵族不以拥有一套来自东方的胎质细腻白皙的瓷器而骄傲呢？  
更不要说是这样一个仿佛瓷器一样精致的女奴了。  
  
“玛利亚，你是……你是从中国来的吗？你的母语是什么？”  
玛利亚沉默了一瞬间，说：“不，从日本。”  
“日本？我听说那是世界的最东端，再往东就是一望无际的大洋了，那里美吗？”  
也许是她语速太快，玛利亚没有回话，蒂雅不以为意，在玛利亚的头上打了肥皂之后又用水冲掉，最后把她从水里捞出来了。  
这个女奴的身材真是太好了，从她脱掉衣服之后蒂雅就知道她虽然瘦，但肌肉十分有力，几乎能够从外面看出肌肉的棱角，这在女人身上可不多见，但她想玛利亚这样漂亮的奴隶也许需要学习很高难度的舞蹈，而舞蹈其实是运动量很大的活动，正是这样，才让她看起来匀称而修长。  
她的裸体实在是比穿上衣服好看许多。   
  
“我想……我洗好了，可以起来了。”  
蒂雅张开一张大毛巾，那是她自己的浴巾，把玛利亚整个人裹在里面，抱出了水桶。她把玛利亚放在旁边的单人床上，说：“衣服在这里了，是我的，可能有点大，等有空再给你买新的。”  
说话间外面有人敲门，蒂雅拍了拍她的肩膀，起身应门，不多时带回来一碗热腾腾的东西，放在桌上之后又转身来看玛利亚。  
她正在穿衣服，裤子松松地套在身上，露出了平坦的小腹和紧窄的腰身，刀削一般地收进了裤腰里。  
她的上身还什么都没有穿，雪白的双峰上两点薄红格外引人注目，发觉蒂雅正在看她，玛利亚恼怒地护住前胸，瞪视着她。蒂雅赶快偏过头去，说：“吃的送来了，穿了衣服就快过来吃。”  
都说黄种人身形单薄，在蒂雅看来确实如此，玛利亚看起来比一般人更瘦弱，胸也比刚才那个送饭来的胖大婶小得多，简直一只手就能抓下，像是两只小小的鸽子伏在胸前。  
蒂雅听见了脚步声，回头看到玛利亚已经穿好衣服，站在了她面前。  
稍稍有点大的衬衫长裤遮住了刚才惊鸿一瞥的曲线，她像个穿着姐姐的衣服的小妹妹，蒂雅拉开凳子让她坐，在旁边坐着，静静看她吃东西。  
玛利亚的教养似乎很好，就算是奴隶，也想必是那种昂贵的奢侈品，她吃东西的时候没什么声音，一小口一小口的抿进嘴里。看得出她很饿，但这对她进食的规矩没有任何的破坏。蒂雅看着她像个小猫一样，吹一吹勺子上太烫的流质食物，然后全部送入口中，慢慢咀嚼着咽下去。  
“你吃得惯英国的东西吗？这里面加了芝士和酒，用来暖身体是再好不过了。”  
玛利亚轻轻点点头，但没有开口说话。她吃到一半的时候速度忽然慢了下来，蒂雅说：“你吃饱了吗？”  
玛利亚稍稍睁大了眼睛，眼睛随即眯上，说：“饱了。”  
蒂雅看了她一会儿，问：“你今后……”   
“你想要……”没想到玛利亚也同时开口了。  
蒂雅说：“你先说。”  
玛利亚眯着眼睛看了她一会儿，说：“谢谢你的招待，但你想怎么处置我？想卖个好价钱吗？”  
“卖？不，不，我们新印度商会不做人口买卖，放心吧。我正想问你呢，愿不愿意做我的船舱侍者？”  
“船舱侍者？”  
蒂雅估摸着这对她来说又是一个没听过的词，于是解释说：“就是……负责我的饮食起居，我是个提督，要出海指挥舰队的那种提督。”她一直觉得出海指挥舰队的提督是很令所有人向往的职业，话语中也带着一丝骄傲，但也许玛利亚并不这么想，她美丽但严肃的脸上没有任何变化，蒂雅有点挫败，心里想也许就是她这副不怎么讨人喜欢的脾气才让她身上多了这么多的伤疤。  
“饮食……起居……包括？”  
“吃饭的时间把吃的帮我拿到我的房间，当然还有你自己的。给我准备衣服，梳头，帮我洗衣服，收拾房间，之类的工作。不是很累，但需要细致有条理，所以也不是很轻松。”  
“要签……契约吗？”  
蒂雅笑了笑，温柔的蓝眼睛弯成了新月，“好啊，你想签几年？我一直想找个船舱侍者，一周两枚银币的薪水，每周结一次，你睡在我的房间里，会有一张自己的小床，好吗？”

## 2

这个条件对大多数奴隶来说都太优渥了，蒂雅首先是个商人，并不是慈善家，她十分清楚各种商品的行情，当然也清楚各种工种的行情价。多余的施舍会让长期遭受不公平对待的奴隶感激涕零，然而之后你就要好好鞭打他们，让他们好好干活——她不想这样猜想别人，然而现实中大多数情况都是如此。

但黑发的女奴不为所动，以至于金发的印加裔提督怀疑她没有听懂自己说得太快的英语，说惯了西班牙语的人语速总是很快。

“玛利亚，还有什么要求吗？”

玛利亚抬起头，沉静的黑眸注视着她，蒂雅的心没来由地咚咚跳了几下，不明原因地脸红了起来，随即感到一阵仿佛被人看穿的窘迫。

“蒂雅，你的船接下来去哪里？”

“去西非。”蒂雅心想自己本来应该善解人意地问玛利亚是否这里有让她不舍的人或者事，然后大度地表示就算做不成自己的船舱侍者也没有关系。

但她现在突然害怕这样的行动会产生反效果——如果她真有怎么办？

玛利亚重新低下头，看着自己张开的手。

那双手实在算不上保养得很好，大概前几天的流浪生活对她造成了一些损伤，手上有一些结痂的伤口，指甲附近的皮肤也毛毛糙糙地翘着，蒂雅想找自己修指甲的工具来着，但想起来东西放在船上没有拿下来。

她不知道看了多久了，久到印加裔的金发提督都想要催一催她，然而这时候玛利亚忽然又抬起头来，嘴角绽放出一抹微笑。

“谢谢你，蒂雅，我非常荣幸你能收留我。”

她真心笑起来的时候居然是这样，眼睛微微弯着，眼神柔软得像是暮春的溪水，感谢的话像是直接从眼睛里说出来的一样，毫无疑问她是真心实意的，蒂雅受了她的感染，也开心地笑了，然后叮嘱玛利亚不要乱跑，出门去找副官柳科。

柳科也是她的表哥，纯纯正正的印加人，黑发编成辫子束在脑后，紫铜色的皮肤甚至闪闪发亮。相较于蒂雅洋溢着喜悦的表情，柳科的眉头皱得能夹死一只苍蝇了。

“蒂雅，你弄清楚她的来历了吗？不要随便带来历不明的人在身边。”

蒂雅一愣，她真的完全忘记盘问玛利亚的必要来历，比如说上家，比如说工作经历，但她又随即感觉自己完全不在意这些，告诉柳科说：“我问过了，她是日本人，被‘红虎鲸’带在船上。放松点，我不是什么重要角色，别人不需要在我身边安插线人。”

她毫无疑问说了谎，玛利亚从没明说自己曾在“红虎鲸”李华梅船上工作过，这都是蒂雅自己的推测。

“蒂雅，玛尔德内尔就有可能在你身边安插线人。”

“那他也不至于对我使用美人计啊。”

“如果真用了，那还挺管用的。”柳科露出一丝笑容。

蒂雅却笑不出来，她心里十分明白柳科另有所指。

“柳科……她和你一样都是黑头发，别这么有戒心。”

兄妹二人相互对视，柳科最终放弃了，“……算了，既然提督有自己的判断，那么就请自己小心些。”他从旁边的小皮箱里找出一卷文书，上面是已经写好的合同，只需要自己填几个字上去就行了。这是一份工作契约，因为活动在西班牙的领地上，他们的文书大多数用西班牙文写成，只有这次到英国人的地盘上，他们准备了几张附有英文翻译的合同，本来风平浪静，没想到在离开北海的最后一天派上了用场。

蒂雅高高兴兴地回去把合同给玛利亚看，高兴了一会儿，见她笑得不像自己这么热切，尴尬地问：“怎么……是看不懂吗？我可以念给你听。”

玛利亚摇摇头说：“我可以自己试着读读看，我学过一些阅读。”

“你学过？”蒂雅十分诧异，这世上识字的人可不多。

玛利亚点头予以认可，“是的，曾旁听偷学了一些。”她接过合同，一个词一个词地指着念了出来。

合同是给文化程度不高的水手们看的，用词没有很书面，玛利亚基本顺利地读出来了，但她对数字很迷惑，指着“2”问，“这是什么？Z？为什么是Z？”

“呃，这是，‘两个’。在东方，你们不这么用吗？”

玛利亚认真地摇摇头，“不，当然不，但我可以学，蒂雅，请带我走。”

她的眼中首次流露出恐惧，甚至拿起笔，但手势十分奇怪，以至于羽毛笔没有出水。她显得有些忙乱，换了一种握笔的方式，不太规范，在落款的地方写下了“Maria”几个字。

写得很慢，但很工整，像学校里最认真地想讨老师欢心的几个孩子之一。

“真漂亮，玛利亚，你学过很多东西吗？”

“嗯……是的，我留心那些东西，闲下来就会试着重复，船上总是很无聊。”

“真是聪明的孩子，噢，天哪，我还没问你多大了，玛利亚，你几岁？”

“我十……六岁。”

数字还需要想一下，可见她对这门语言的生疏程度。

蒂雅温柔地笑了起来，摸着她的头说：“天哪，我还以为你只有十四岁，我比你整整大十岁呢。今晚我们在这里住一晚上，明天一早就出发。但我不知道会遇到你，所以这房间里只有一张床，可能需要你屈就……”

“没关系，我可以睡在地上，请给我一床被子。”

“什么？噢，不，需要你屈就和我睡。”

玛利亚错愕地睁大了眼睛，难以置信地问：“我，和你，提督？”

“是的，舰队里没有几个女人，柳科肯定不愿意给你多掏一份钱，不如就和我睡吧。”

“可我……可……我可以睡地上。”

“别客气了，我怎么可能让这么可爱的东洋娃娃睡在地上，来吧。”她把玛利亚推到床边，忽然解开了自己的一颗扣子。玛利亚警觉地猫起腰，像野兽一样把手护在身前。

“你怎么了？”

## 3

蒂雅也抓紧了领口，警觉地向后看去，发现后面空无一物之后，又问：“怎么了？看到什么了？”

玛利亚似乎觉得不可思议，半捂着嘴巴说：“提督，你……你这是要做什么？”

蒂雅毫无自觉，一边脱掉上衣外套，一边把衬衫下摆从裤装里抽出来。

“洗澡啊。”她背过去对着玛利亚，把裤子脱下来扔在一旁。

“提、提督，这不太好吧？”

蒂雅甩了甩满头的金发，回头望着玛利亚，“有什么不好的？别介意。”

玛利亚看着她就要跳进自己刚才洗得脏兮兮的那桶水里，也顾不得她全身赤裸，双手捏住她的腰，说：“可那桶水太脏了！”

“柳科肯定会因为我多叫一桶水而生气的，再说也要等太久了。”

“你可以从我的工钱里扣。”

蒂亚听后笑了起来，“你真是个好人，玛利亚。不过算了，太麻烦了，明天会起得很早，所以我不想等，我想马上睡觉。”

她又背对着玛利亚，脱下了自己的衣服。

这毫无疑问是个在海上出生入死的女人。雅利安血统让她四肢修长健美，印加血统则让她有一身紫铜色的皮肤，玛利亚看着她毫不计较地坐进那桶脏水里，慢慢跟了上去。

“提督，真是太抱歉了。”她掬起一捧水泼在蒂雅背上，“我需要帮你擦背吗？你介意有人触碰你的身体吗？”

“噢，谢谢，请帮我擦。我本来是没有船舱侍者的，最近工作太繁忙了，我觉得我需要一个，玛利亚，我不介意被你触摸。”

她说着扭过头来笑了一下，玛利亚也对她笑了笑，温柔的，属于东方女性的，沉静的笑容。

蒂雅有点入迷了。她在学校的训练课程里有一些是关于艺术品鉴赏的，那课程训练大家判断骨董的真伪和价值，也因此要求上课的学生读许多关于艺术史的书，书读得越多，对美的认知就越深，同样地，反过来对美的认知越深，一件艺术品在你眼中就会变得越加精妙。

每一寸细节都有其来历，都有其道理，都有其不可替代的价值。

难以相信这样事情，不过蒂雅确实觉得玛利亚是被人当做一件艺术品来培养的。

她现在也许并不是最好看的时候，但总让人想拿出一块上好的黄绢，擦净她身上蒙着的灰尘。

“提督？”

“噢，玛利亚，你怎么会这么好看？”

玛利亚羞涩地笑了笑，“是提督太高看我了。”

“不不不，我见过很多美人，没见过你这么‘恰到好处’的。”

热带的阳光使这位提督的热情让人有点吃不消，玛利亚的头更低了，“别再夸我了。事实上，离开亚洲之后我总有点不习惯，大家的称赞都太直接了，而每当我谦虚的时候，大家都一定要夸我到我承认为止。”

“你还是承认吧，我实在没办法当着你的面说谎。”

这位美人实在是接不下去了，只是浅笑着不言语，认真地盯着蒂亚的后背。

“提督也很美，很健美，恰到好处。我也见过很多人……”她的语速不太快，更大可能是因为语言不太熟练，口音也明显是异域口音，但这让她反而更有神秘的异域风情了，“她们有的没有你匀称，有的太消瘦，有的太壮了，有的看起来太严厉，有的又太轻佻。”

她说得慢，表情也很认真，她来说这些话，绝不会让人认为是夸张的恭维，蒂雅真切地感受到了一种害羞的情绪。

“真的吗？那那位‘红虎鲸’是什么样的？太严厉？还是太壮？我听说她战功赫赫，应该会很壮吧？”

玛利亚笑了笑，问：“在欧洲的传言里，红虎鲸是个什么样的女人？”

“她的消息最早是荷兰人带回来的，听说她在雅加达海峡强硬地突破了荷兰东印度商会五艘船队的围堵，反而把对方尽数击沉，荷兰人说她凶悍极了，像是地狱里来的魔鬼，根本不怕死神威胁。也有传言说她长得十分漂亮，凭着一张脸周旋在各位总督之间。”

玛利亚笑了笑，用毛巾沾湿了水，在蒂雅肩头挤出来，“提督想说是用身体换取利益吗？”

水哗啦啦地响了，蒂雅转过身问：“她是吗？”

“不。”玛利亚拿来了蒂亚的浴巾，张开双臂展开了它，“她是个严肃刻板的人，挺无趣的，很讨厌舞会和应酬。”

蒂雅毫无芥蒂地从水中站起来，水从她黑得闪亮的身体表面滑下来，在肩窝处还有浅浅的积水。

玛利亚不露声色地偏过头，然而蒂雅毫不介意在同性面前袒露身体，她从水里站起来，投入了玛利亚的双臂之中。

她没什么自己动手的意思，在短暂的停顿之后，两人都奇怪地抬起头来。目光在空中交汇，玛利亚意识到自己的职责，合拢了双臂。

出乎意料地，蒂雅的腰身十分纤细。而玛利亚几乎是第一次主动拥抱别人，用力过猛，把她整个勾进了怀里。

“噢，”蒂雅低低叫了一声，然而还是笑着对她说，“谢谢。”她缩起双臂，擦干了手臂后方的水，然后把浴巾围在了腰间，“替我把睡裙拿过来。”

她向后伸出手，然而等了一会却没等到衣服，狐疑地向后看了一眼，却看到玛利亚已经双手拿着衣服，也十分意外地看着她。

两人短暂地对视之后，玛利亚示意她把手举起来。而蒂雅下意识地跟随了她的动作，双手举过头顶。

轻飘飘的东西套在了她手上，她双手伸开，身体套进了睡裙里。玛利亚的手若有若无地在她腰间滑来滑去，认真地把皱褶出拉平。

“好了，提督。”

蒂雅扭过头来，脸上露出加勒比阳光一样灿烂的笑容，对她伸出了手：“玛利亚，来睡觉吧！”

玛利亚似乎承受不住这样的热情，睁大眼睛扑哧一声笑出来，然而还是把手搭在她伸出的手上，被她拽着一起倒在床上。

## 4

旅馆的床并不算怎么柔软，柳科为了省钱，要的都是最便宜的房间，但蒂雅好歹是提督，柳科才没有克扣太多。玛利亚被她推到里面，羞涩地缩成一团，蒂雅扭过来搂着她的腰，问：“你睡觉会老实吗？我真怕你滚下去摔到，这床挺小的。”

这是一个大概四尺宽的双人床，两个人睡显得是有点挤，玛利亚僵硬地缩着，并不太习惯来自新大陆的热情。不过蒂雅毫不在意，轻快地说：“玛利亚，别太紧张，不要害怕。”

“我并不是紧张……也不是害怕……”她只是不太习惯和别人睡在一起，不过这话说出口无疑会伤害这位热情的提督，玛利亚决定不说。

“睡不着的话，来说说话吧！”金发在黑暗中显得十分光亮，而蒂雅的脸反而看不清，月光给她涂上了一层恍惚迷离的色调，“今天本来没什么刺激的事情，幸好你出现了，我猜他们也憋了很久。”

“憋了很久，是指没有闯祸吗？”

“哈哈，是的。英国不是我们自己的地盘，你呢？讲讲你之前的事情吧！”

“比如……？”

“比如说，你是怎么到普利茅斯来的？”

玛利亚想了想，慢慢地说：“我们的船遇上了英国的海盗，克里…… ”

“克利福德，皇家海盗。”

“对，克利福德，他们有很多人，炮战打了很久，我们的旗舰沉了，大家都分别上了救生船，但我没上去，我跑慢了。”

蒂雅睁大了眼睛，握着她的手，“那你怎么办？”

“我去货舱里抱了几个木桶，用绳子捆起来，在船沉之前划远了。”

“幸好……”

“我想……我漂到海边一个小港口，想去要点吃的，但他们对我起了怀心思，我逃上了一艘船，来到了这里……这里是，这里是哪里？”

“普利茅斯。”

“普利茅斯，我心想我的同伴可能会活着，但也可能不会了，我不知道怎么办。我在这躲藏了几天，不过每次出来找吃的，这张脸都是个麻烦，总有人想把我拿去卖钱。”

“小可怜！”蒂雅忍不住抱着她，“可怜的小女孩！不会再让你挨饿了，也不会再让你东躲西藏了。”

玛利亚叹了口气，颤抖僵硬的身躯慢慢软化在蒂雅热情的怀抱里，“谢谢你，提督，我会好好干活表示我的谢意的。”

蒂雅扑哧一声笑出来，这是个懂得感恩的孩子，这样的人总是招人喜欢，不论是好人还是坏人。

“提督，你们呢？为什么来了英国？我是说……我搞不清欧洲人，但你不像是当地人……”

“没错，我不是，我的国籍是西班牙，但我是印加人。”

“印……加？”

“对！我的母亲在大西洋的另一边出生，我是一个混血，不过我父亲后来送我去上学，我因为和当地人的关系比较紧密，做生意也比较容易，所以开了一个小航运公司。这次来欧洲是拓展生意的，不过英国人的生意真难做啊……”

“哈哈，是的，以前在船上，大家也都这样说。我听说和宗教什么的有关系，是吗，提督？”

“对，幸好你知道一点，不然我都不知道该怎么解释了，聪明的小女孩。”蒂雅撑起半边身体，看着玛利亚沉静的眼睛，笑着对她说：“西班牙是天主教国家，而英国是新教国家，因为这个，我的生意在这边很难展开，过两天我们就要回直布罗陀地区了。”

“直布罗陀。”玛利亚重复着。

蒂雅大着胆子摸了摸玛利亚缎子一般的头发，果然玛利亚一偏头，蒂雅讪讪地把手拿开了，“直布罗陀是地中海的入口，一个很窄的海峡，它的北边是欧洲，南边是非洲，是摩尔人的地盘。”

“摩尔。”

“摩尔人是阿拉伯人，他们住在北非，都是强盗。”

“欧洲人也是强盗，”玛利亚很认真地说，“抢到了东南亚。还在往东。”

蒂雅不出声了，玛利亚偏过头，“提督，对不起，我并不是……我不是指责你。”

“不……不，没关系，欧洲人确实是强盗。世界上的商会，大多数是海盗，就连我们也不过是抢海盗的海盗罢了。”

“抢海盗？”这个词似乎勾起了玛利亚的兴趣，她很认真地看着蒂雅，明明白白地说着“我想听”。

蒂雅莞尔一笑，“我们的商会很穷，有时候月初发不出粮饷就去抢附近沿岸的海盗。”

玛利亚也不知道听明白没有，也跟着笑了，露出一点点洁白的牙齿，像是乍然泄露了什么光亮。

第二天早上，蒂雅睡得迷迷糊糊地，忽然觉得怀中一空。

她睁开眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙地看到玛利亚背靠着墙壁半蹲着，一脸警戒地看着自己这边，俄而又长长松了口气，仰头靠着墙壁，慢慢地滑落在床上，没了力气似地慢慢倒下来。

“玛利亚？”

“提督，吵醒你了吗？”玛利亚脸上带着一点歉意，深深的眸子沉静地凝望着她。

“你怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”蒂雅关切地问，跟她并排靠墙坐着，让她趴在自己的膝盖上。

“不……”玛利亚挣扎着爬起来，“还以为被人掳走了。”

“别害怕，我会保护你的。”

玛利亚咬着下嘴唇，说：“提督，再睡一会吗？”

“不了，”蒂雅眯眼看了看窗外，又看了看门口。仿佛她能看到有人来了似的，脚步声由远及近，有人敲了她们的门，说：“提督，该起床了！”

“起来了！半小时！”她扭头对玛利亚说，“是柳科，起来吧。”

她敏捷地爬起来，从屋角的水壶里倒水在脸盆里，回头招呼玛利亚：“你先来洗脸。”

她自己一个人在旁边漱口，一边漱口一边把衣服之类的东西都丢到一口小皮箱里。玛利亚洗完脸，蒂雅丢给她一条毛巾，“是我的，请别介意，我们没时间出去买了，今天下午会到加莱停靠一下，那时候再给你买。”

“加莱？去……去做什么？加莱，似乎就在英吉利海峡的对面。”

蒂雅挤挤眼睛：“买酒。”然后把毛巾盖在她脸上。

玛利亚擦干了脸，蒂雅又忍不住打量她：皮肤细嫩得像上好的白瓷，刚用水洗过的那种，她忍不住问：“瓷器……瓷器很白吗？”

“不，并不。”玛利亚很正直地回答，“瓷器并不都是白的。但出口的瓷器很多都来自一个很喜欢产白瓷的地方。”

## 5

蒂雅晃了晃头，坐在一块破旧的镜子前面梳着自己的头发，玛利亚走到她身后，从她手中接过了梳子。

“提督的头发……”玛利亚的声音一直轻轻的，“真软啊。”

蒂雅不同于一般印第安混血，她的头发是深金色，发质柔软，为此没有少受当地土人的嘲笑，也因此不容于印第安社会，可深色的皮肤，让她又不容于白人社会。

因此听了这句话，她反而叹了口气。

“我不太会……不太会编辫子什么的，提督一般会梳什么样的发型？”

“我通常也只是把它绑起来，你喜欢什么样的？”

“嗯……三股辫？我曾看到有一位金发青年那么做，看起来很棒。”

“好的，那我也要。”蒂雅快乐地坐好，玛利亚在她身后站着，手上拿着梳子，葱白色的手指轻轻挑起她头上的金发，不时从镜子里打量着她。

她工作的表情非常认真，蒂雅观察着她新的船舱侍者，心想她脸上最常见的表情大概就是认真了。

这其实是个异常难得的品质，但也直接削弱了她很多的魅力。一个舞姬不该是表情冶艳的吗？可她真的不愿意怀疑玛利亚。

但还是在岸上处理好这件事吧。

“玛利亚，你真的跟了‘红虎鲸’很久吗？她……她要用你来干什么？”

玛利亚的表情在镜子里显得特别夸张，“不，当然不。”

“我猜反正是要卖给谁，不过我是在亚历山大被她买下来的。”

“你怎么会在亚历山大？”

“嗯……我被日本的商人卖给外国的商人，另外的商人看中了我，把我买下来让我跳舞……这很复杂，接下来我不会讲了……”她脸上露出真诚的为难表情，考虑到她的英语并不是很好，蒂雅只好放弃了追问。

“小可怜，被卖来卖去的。”

“‘红虎鲸’的船上有很多一直追随她的水手，我跟他们说话，知道一些她的故事。”

“原来如此。嗯……你自己的头发呢？”

玛利亚笑了笑：“我马上就梳好，提督的梳子借我用一下。”她把梳子在蒂雅面前展示了一下。

蒂雅的眼神跟着梳子，手像是作势要去抓，“我是说……我也许可以帮你梳？”

“不了，”玛利亚侧着头，略长的头发从肩膀上滑下来，她用梳子用力梳了几下，看得蒂雅心惊肉跳，“别这样对待你的头发啊……”

她的头发真像缎子一样，又直又光滑，她以前很可能有很长的头发，但发尾十分粗糙，像是被利刃匆匆割断了。

玛利亚不以为忤，一把抓住发尾，手中的黑线一点一点地缠在头发上，接着紧紧打了个结，她的头发直接被束在脑后。

还挺好看的，凭空多了一种英气勃勃的感觉，蒂雅看着她笑了笑，起身去开门。

“你知道吗？在海上头发真的很麻烦，我自己常常懒得打理，如果不是忽然有你这个船舱侍者，我大概会在下一个港口把头发剃短。”

玛利亚惊讶地看了她一眼，可能是在想象她剃短头发会是什么样子，但她忽然笑了，不知想象出了什么样子的蒂雅。

看见她们两个走出来，柳科有气无力地催促说：“提督，我去上船检查一下。”

费南德——一个同样是黑发的青年，朝着蒂雅打了个招呼，跟着柳科一起离开了。

玛利亚目送着他出去。

察觉到她的视线，蒂雅稍稍皱了皱眉头，问：“怎么了，他有什么值得你留意的地方吗？”

船舱侍者要是和手下人搞出点什么——比如说孩子，这会让蒂雅相当不悦，每个船长都会这样。

玛利亚随即摇了摇头——对东方人来说，老于世故是天生的技能（不知道是谁说的）—— 她当然察觉到了提督的不悦，扭头对她微微一笑，“提督，为什么……我没有办法判断他的来历，他和你一样是混血吗？看起来又不太像。”

“好奇的小家伙，”蒂雅伸手摸了摸她柔顺的头发，“费南德是西班牙人，因为赌博作弊被人抓住而不得不逃到哈瓦那，我们在那里认识的。”

天气并不好，但因为几乎空仓出港，蒂雅也没什么要操心的，每天带着玛利亚在船上乱晃，甚至还带她爬过瞭望台。她发现玛利亚的协调能力相当地好，度过最初的恐高之后，轻盈的身躯几乎就可以在各类缆绳上来去自如。

像一只燕子，某种尾羽分开成剪刀状的候鸟。

她还能顺着缆绳完全脱手走一段呢，快要掉下来的时候就干脆挂在缆绳上，以至于水手们的视线都被她吸引走了。蒂雅迅速给她找了一双手套，让她不要在伤没痊愈的情况下把手的情况弄得更糟糕。

加莱的街头就都是说法语的人了，好在法国已经是天主教国家，对西班牙人的敌意小了很多。

蒂雅在街头为玛利亚买了一些生活必需品，甚至还买了一身衣服。

但仍然是亚麻色的衬衫与长裤，男装样式，和所有别的船长的船舱侍者一样，只不过按照玛利亚的身形剪裁，在腰部稍收，在胸部稍放，多付了些钱之后，很快玛利亚就拿到了新衣服。

蒂雅立刻就让她把新的套装换上，以前破旧又不合身的衣服就赶快丢掉。

这一切都是背着柳科进行的，因此蒂雅相当兴奋，因为好久都没有这么浪费过了，简直比花钱还要兴奋。

“提督，我们下一站是哪里？”

“嗯……南特！”

她拉着玛利亚回到了船上，看见水手们正把一箱一箱的苹果搬上船，柳科的脸色很差，玛利亚看到后忍不住躲到了蒂雅身后。

“别怕，可能只是因为讲价没成功。”她拍了拍玛利亚的肩膀，这个身高差让她拍得很舒服。

“提督，苹果行情太好了，涨了近三分之一。”

“而你却没砍下价？”

果然，他的脸色又阴沉了一点。

“别担心，还没到发不下薪水

的地步不是吗？放轻松点，让大家开工吧。”

“开工？”玛利亚跟着她上了船，忍不住问。

蒂雅笑着说:“我们船上有酿造设备，在加莱买苹果做成苹果醋，在南特卖掉买白兰地，是不是很棒？”

“原来在船上也可以做醋啊……”

“嗯？红虎鲸的船上不会吗？那她做什么？”通常来说商人的船上都会多多少少做一些加工品，靠买卖差价赚钱并不是不行，只是这样远不如加工品赚得多。

玛利亚摇摇头，“我从未见过。”

蒂雅在心里说，果然是个正经的海盗啊。

## 6

拉芒什海峡是法国人对这条水道的称呼，顺着洋流，船速很快。每天大部分时间蒂雅都忙着看醋的发酵程度，也同样的，她得把玛利亚带在身边，倒不为别的。她长得实在是太美丽也太柔弱了，难保没有人想对她不轨。

而她也太可爱了，没有人会注意不到她。

玛利亚实在很乖巧，蒂雅乱七八糟的工作台在一天的时间里被收拾得井井有条，不过仍然在蒂雅的帮助下。

“提督，这是什么语？西班牙语吗？这是和谁的往来信件吗？”

“和卡斯特路公会，是葡萄牙语的。”

“葡萄牙语……的特征是……形容词后面通常有mente？”

“……”蒂雅露出思索的表情，“大致来说是这样。”

“这个呢？抱歉，我完全认不出。嗯……”

蒂雅探头看了一眼，“来自阿歌特公会，会长也是个小姑娘，荷兰人。”

“那么就是说……荷兰语的特点就是……他们喜欢双写aa？”

蒂雅哈哈大笑，说：“对呀！玛利亚，你很聪明！”

玛利亚羞涩的笑了，说：“只是因为用心多过聪明。”

蒂雅凑近了她，仿佛对她的回答感到很新奇，“这就是东方人的习惯吗？我发现你总是要谦虚，但在我看来完全不用呀！不过你的谦虚让人感觉到很有技巧性，十分真诚，如果不是我总是观察你，绝对不会察觉出……嗯……”她玩味地看着玛利亚，觉得这个东方来的少女真是神秘极了。

玛利亚轻声问：“提督在观察我吗？”

“当然了！你太有趣了，比如说，我们会说‘提督，你是在观察我吗’？但你说‘是提督在观察我吗’？这是日本语的语序吗？”

玛利亚点了点头，手臂收在胸前。这是一个相当戒备的动作，蒂雅想起观察专家费南德说过的话，他曾经是一个混迹在哈瓦那的酒馆里，无聊时以观察客人为乐的老千。

“你怕我的观察吗？别害怕，我不会对你做坏事的。我只是……你太有趣了，大概所有人都和我一样对你好奇……你的身世，你的故事，你的……你的想法……”

玛利亚又露出羞涩的笑容；“我只是个普通人，提督。和大家没什么不一样。”

她又来了！她谦虚得十分有技巧，加上柔媚的笑容，可信度直逼最大值。但毫无疑问她并不是个普通的人，一个鲁钝的外国人不会这么容易地找出欧洲各种混杂又相似的语言的特点，也不会有一个知道开头就觉得充满曲折坎坷的故事。

但她也许只是不想说而已，蒂雅自己也有许多秘密，船上每个人都是，想在这个世道里活下来并不轻松。但有的人爱吹嘘自己的经历，有的人只是默默放在心上。

这么说玛利亚说的也不错，她讶异地挑了挑眉毛，大家都一样，都有许多往事和秘密，现在只不过为了一个共同的目的走到一起。

发现这个道理的玛利亚有着不符合十六岁的胸怀，但也许这只不过是古老的东方智慧，也许只不过是玛利亚习惯性的谦虚给自己的错觉。

是她自己老于世故，所以想得太多了吧。

海潮流出海峡，蒂雅的船很快到了比斯开湾。早晨靠港南特。南特是一个相当悠久的古城，香料、织物和白兰地闻名整个法国。法国的海岸线分成南方和北方两部分，中间被加泰罗尼亚半岛隔开，北方的食物和南方差别不小，还有些东西只适合在北方生长，南方并不适合种植，比如说，某个品种的葡萄。

苹果醋是一种初级产品，有限的发酵时间让它的风味并不那么深刻，然而酸甜的口感佐餐意外不错，同时还是好几种水果酒的初级原料。

从加来到南特的陆路并不十分顺畅，过路费用远高于海路，因此从海上来的苹果醋相当的受欢迎。蒂雅牵着玛利亚的手走下甲板，玛利亚从蒂雅肩膀上望过去，正好看见憋着一肚子火气的柳科。

他大概是唯一会为了这一船货不高兴的人。新印度商会虽然挂着“新印度”这么大的名头，实际上连有特殊职位的船员也不过只有数的过来的几位，特别是会计和副官两个重要的任务居然一直是由柳科这个土生土长的印第安人兼任的，可想而知他为了学习语言做出了多大的努力，他本来是个搞刺杀的剑客。

这一点是玛利亚推断出来的，她常年生活在危险之中，躲过了许多次的明枪暗箭，一个人会不会武功，有没有两下子，可以说有双火眼金睛，一看就知道。

“怎么了？柳科有什么值得你注意的吗？”也许是玛利亚刺探的态度让蒂雅警惕，她试探地问了一句。

玛利亚温柔地笑了笑：“我只是觉得他是对提督相当忠诚的人。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我觉得他可能并不擅长讲价，这事让他挺挫败的。”

“哎？真的吗？”

“对呀，他都生气了。每次要去交易所的时候，他的态度就变得很冷硬，好像有很大的怨气。”

“可我已经告诉他不必在意了，讲不下价来也不过是少赚点钱，多跑几趟就好了。”

“提督，也许他是因为这个原因才不得不收减大家的开支的，不是因为我们真的没有那么多钱，而是因为这样能弥补他的愧疚。”

“玛利亚。”蒂雅双手搭在她肩上，“你知道吗？”

“知道什么？”玛利亚错愕地问。

“你是个善解人意又温柔善良的人？”

玛利亚反应过来她在说什么的时候，竟然睁大眼睛扑哧一声笑出来。

不过她很快控制住了自己的失态：“让提督见笑了，不过是些保命的手段罢了。”

她不着痕迹地说了一句真话，在蒂雅心里听起来别有感触：这个可怜的女孩子，这么小的年纪就需要靠揣摩别人的脸色活下去。

“别这样说，你很厉害，啊，这又是你们东方人的习惯了。算了，我们跟上去看看柳科。”

交易所在港口附近的地方，大宗货物需要很大的周转场地，搬起来又累，因此走两步就到了。柳科正在和交易员低声地谈价钱，但一道声音毫无疑问吸引了玛利亚的注意。

这是个有着白金色短发的魁梧男人，因为背对着她所以并看不到面目。但他说话声音稍微有点大，还带着一些咏叹调的感觉。

这是意大利口音。

## 7

玛利亚故意站到了一个不起眼的角落位置，果然，这位意大利商人眼角划过她的时候就震惊地扭过头来。  
  
他刚要说话，玛利亚不露声色地摆摆手，下一刻蒂雅就东张西望，看见她站在这里，快步走过来握住了她的手。  
  
“别乱跑，跑丢了怎么办？”  
  
玛利亚笑笑说：“提督，我不小了，没那么容易跑丢。”  
  
“你不会自己跑丢，但也许会被人拐走。”  
  
“怎么会那么容易被人拐走？”  
  
“你在很多人眼里都是珍稀货物，长得漂亮的宝贝就会有人觊觎，这不是明摆着吗？”  
  
她笑着低下头，“提督过奖了。”  
  
蒂雅四处看了看，看见了魁梧的意大利商人，不由得凑到玛利亚的耳边说：“你看，那个人就好无礼地盯着你看！”  
  
玛利亚反而不以为意，“提督不如试试招募他，我刚刚看他和交易员砍价，显得十分轻松。”  
  
“那怎么行！对方是个觊觎你的坏人呢！”  
  
“您需要一个主计长，提督，您的事业比我重要。”  
  
“那怎么行，我不是那种需要属下牺牲色相的人。”  
  
“我一直住在提督的房间里，怎么会有机会牺牲色相？去吧，我可受不了他再盯着我了。”玛利亚轻轻地笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，眉眼间形成一个让人惊艳的阴影区，鼻子微微皱起来，看起来十分的可爱。  
  
玛利亚一直推她，蒂雅也只好上前去问问，对方可能注意到了自己的失态，这会儿已经开始和交易员算钱了。交易员的表情果然不是特别的好，而这位商人的钱袋沉甸甸的，一看就是收获颇丰。  
  
“打扰一下……这位先生……”  
  
“噢——”对方的表情惊艳到夸张，非常开心地对她说：“美丽的女士，您找我有什么事吗？对不起我太惊讶了，还以为是什么来自神话里的女神。”表情看起来真是要命的真诚。  
  
是个意大利人，蒂雅在心里评价，所以也没把这些话当真，直接切入主题，“我刚刚旁观了您杀价的全过程，真是太干脆利落了，您有出海工作的打算吗？我的船上缺一个主计长，如果有兴趣，听听薪酬如何？”  
  
他下意识地往玛利亚的方向瞟了一眼，玛利亚害羞地低下头，实际上几不可察地点了一下。  
  
这犹豫和走神让蒂雅察觉到了，她有点不高兴对方在这个时候还觊觎她的船舱侍者，不露声色地挡在他的视线前面，但对方很高，她不确定自己能完全挡住。  
  
“我叫科鲁罗，科鲁罗·西奈特，很高兴认识您，您看起来气色真不错！我对出海很有兴趣，事实上，我想离开这个国家，我们可以去酒馆谈这事，怎么样？我请客！”他举了举自己手里的钱袋子。  
  
这个和善又好客的意大利商人就这样把蒂雅一行人带进了酒馆，席间蒂雅向柳科表明了自己的意图，她本来以为柳科会很高兴有人分担他过重的工作的，但是这位黑发的印第安青年阴沉着脸说：“我不知道你是为什么忽然轻率地冒出这样的想法的，但会计工作是重中之重，你居然要找个不相干的外人来做，你疯了吗？他万一是玛尔德纳尔派来的人怎么办？”  
  
他说着瞟了玛利亚一眼，仿佛认定了这个撺掇提督的人就是她。蒂雅偏了偏头，把玛利亚藏在自己身后。  
  
“玛尔德纳尔为什么要派人来？”  
  
“很简单，我们离开了新大陆，谁知道我们在搞什么鬼？谁知道我们是不是少交钱了？”  
  
蒂雅叹了口气，“船上到处都是玛尔德纳尔的人，柳科，只有欧洲是干净的，因为欧洲人看不起玛尔德纳尔，我们需要自己的班底，需要把所有从新大陆带来的人都洗掉。”  
  
“你是认真的？”  
  
蒂雅低声说：“我们不会一辈子给玛尔德纳尔交份子钱，你不是知道这一点才会来当我的副官吗？”  
  
“我是说前一句，船上到处都是玛尔德纳尔的人？”  
  
蒂雅叹了口气，“那个帮你抄账本的胡安就是，别看他也是黑皮。”  
  
“我知道……我知道……玛尔德纳尔也是黑皮……你怎么知道？”  
  
“费南德看出来的，你问他吧。”  
  
“那你为什么不告诉我？”  
  
“告诉你，让你清理他，让玛尔德纳尔知道我们有不臣之心？”  
  
“这……”  
  
蒂雅不理他了，转头朝着桌子上一大帮伙计们说：“诸君！喜欢这家伙吗？”  
  
“Si——”大家都举起了杯子。  
  
“查理？”  
  
“当然了！我们要继续谈达文西了，你不要打扰我们，我喜欢这种真材实料的家伙。”这个法国科学怪人不知道找到了什么和意大利人的共同话题，一直拉着他窃窃私语。这个意大利商人明显是冲着玛利亚来的，但现在被查理隔开了，一点发挥天赋的空间都没有。  
  
费南德在对面微笑着喝酒，硬币在他修长的手指之间时隐时现，只有“斗牛士”在低头猛吃。  
  
注意到蒂雅在看他，他不露声色地摸了摸下巴，用恰到好处的声音对旁边的人说：“失陪，去一下厕所。”  
  
过了一会儿，蒂雅也对附近的人说：“我离开一下。”  
  
那边的威尼斯商人和查理·洛雪佛的谈话好容易告一段落，挣扎着半站起来说：“提督，你等一等！”  
  
蒂雅笑着说：“不用急，付钱的事情一定留给你，我去弄一杯果酒给她。”她拍了拍玛利亚，威尼斯商人的眼神随着她的手落到了黑发美人身上，又开始发直了。  
  
蒂雅莞尔一笑，凑到玛利亚耳边说：“玛利亚，你替我照顾一下那边的大家伙，我怕他撑死。”  
  
玛利亚点点头，乖乖坐到了费南德刚才的座位上。蒂雅放心离开了桌子，走前拍了拍柳科的肩膀。  
  
她走出酒馆的时候，费南德的声音从斜后方传来，“提督，抽烟吗？”  
  
两个人都笑了。费南德收起了烟斗，说：“表面上看，意大利人是为了玛利亚神魂颠倒，想都不想就答应了你的要求。”  
  
“实际上呢？”  
  
“我也不知道。我觉得他没有那么迷恋玛利亚，说不定只是有仇人要躲，他总是挺注意周围的，非常警觉。”  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
  
“提督自己已经有定夺了吧？我们缺一个专业会计，不能总让柳科做这么繁重的工作。”  
  
“并且多了个人干活……”  
  
费南德手里的硬币忽然向着天空飞起，“我们就可以动手了。”硬币掉下来，他把硬币扣在手背上，手挪开的时候显出的并不是伊莎贝拉女王的头像或者是别的什么，而是前面横着一把刀的骷髅头。

## 8

下一站的目标是希洪，而南特离希洪有一段说近不近，说远不远的距离。

科鲁罗加入舰队之后，首先就是把账目熟悉了一遍，幸好他通晓西欧的各种语言，和这里的西班牙人还有加勒比人相处得都很不错，因此也很快地发现了胡安对待柳科和剩下的人的奇怪态度。

他把这事报告给了玛利亚，玛利亚则把自己在饭桌上听到的事情告诉他了。

他们接触得不算多，但不知为何蒂雅十分在意，为此玛利亚不得不减少了和科鲁罗的接触，以免她看出什么端倪。

“玛利亚，你跟我说实话。”

玛利亚心里砰砰跳了两下，担心她是来对质的，不过还是露出招牌一般的笑容。

谈判桌上没有什么比女人的笑容更有效的招数了，连同性都不能幸免，唯有只喜欢男人的男人可以避免。

“提督，怎么了？”她柔而软地回答。

“你和科鲁罗……”这位金发的爽朗女人竟然露出难得的犹豫表情，要说不说的样子让玛利亚十分着急。

“提督，请有话直说，这不是您的优点吗？”

“你和科鲁罗真的没什么吧？如果你真的喜欢他我也……但……船上并不是没有女人，所以有些规定你一定要遵守……”

玛利亚愕然道：“能有什么？提督怕是误会了。”

“是误会吗？我有时候看见他来找你，你并没有不开心的样子，所以我就想……”

玛利亚微微一笑，握着蒂雅的手说：“提督放心吧，这样的人我见得多了，对付他们我很有经验，不会有事的。”

“真的？你还小，你、不要对自己太自信，也许你以前碰到的都是绅士，但……但海上不比陆地上，每个人都是披着人皮的豺狼。”

看着她严肃的样子，玛利亚扑哧一声笑出来，黑亮的眼睛望着蒂雅，低声问：“连提督也是吗？我还不曾见过这么惹人怜爱的豺狼。”

“……”蒂雅睁大了眼睛，褐色的皮肤上泛起一阵红晕，“别突然……东方人的含蓄在哪里？！”

玛利亚开心地笑了起来，“没谁规定东方人一定要含蓄，而提督值得我偶尔奔放一下。我会小心的，我跟他说话都在人多而且容易跑的地方，这不是被提督看到了吗？”

“嗯，对，最好当着我的面。”蒂雅严肃地点头，假装没听见她说“值得奔放”这句话。东方人的谦虚和委婉真是智慧的结晶，否则这种被人直接称赞的场面只能装傻躲过去。

就在船长室里的对话发生的同时，科鲁罗也忽然被人在半路上截住了。他在货仓点货的时候，忽然有人从后面扭住了他的手臂，把他按在了墙上。手法十分巧妙，他的脸贴着木墙，正好扭住喉咙，他没法发声，只能徒劳地挣扎。

“主计长，我听见你打听胡安了？你为什么要打听他？”来人把他放开了，让他得以说话，这声音十分耳熟，但其中的威胁他还从未见过。他听得出攻击他的人就是费南德，那个黑发的加勒比小子，却不知道他有这样的好身手，竟然能毫无声息地接近他，还能偷袭成功。

“别想着呼救，主计长阁下，货仓的门关上了，不会有人进来的。”

糟了，科鲁罗心想，这艘船上的派系比他想得要严重得多，啊，多么怀念以前在当家的船上的感觉……

“我……我当然是了解一下我的同事，大家相互了解才能更好地相处，进而更好地工作。”

费南德讥笑一声，“您以前就是这么工作的吗？听起来不错啊。”

“啊，这只是我的工作风格，我可以适应船上不同的风格，如果您不喜欢，我就不打听了。”

“呵呵，你这油滑的商人……”费南德从背后凑到他耳边，低声说：“那我就不拐弯抹角了，到希洪之前，杀了胡安，做得干净点，否则死的就是你。”

科鲁罗有一瞬间因为恐惧而睁大了眼睛。

这可是个苦差事。他并非没杀过人，他的老东家“红虎鲸”是个杀人如麻的女海盗，在东南亚的时候他们有数不尽的敌人，近距离面对过不计其数的危险场面，以至于他一个会计兼医生也不得不好好的练习武艺。

但、但那是战场，而这是谋杀！虽然从有限的情报来看，费南德的行动像是在铲除异己，但他却不知道背后隐藏着多少危险，高风险的买卖可以带来无尽的利润，但无法预估风险的生意最好不要做。

忽然背后一松，费南德放开了他。科鲁罗一边活动着被弄得很疼的肩膀，一边转身，但什么也没看见，只有舱门慢慢关上，显示刚才曾经有人出去。这个危险的男人，走的时候和来的时候一样悄无声息。

这么重大的事情，他又不得不在玛利亚下令让他少来找她之后的二十分钟内找上了她。

这挺不容易的。玛利亚是提督的船舱侍者，提督走到哪都喜欢把她带着，幸好蒂雅也是有事情要忙的，柳科把她叫走之后，科鲁罗迫不及待地找到了玛利亚。

“当家，这回你可要帮我拿个主意。”

“何事？”玛利亚压低了声音，为了防止有人窥破他们两个的关系，她讲的已经是中文了。

“费南德叫我去杀胡安。”

“这么快？”玛利亚鸦黑色的眉毛纠结在了一起。

“我有点……他让我在靠港希洪之间做掉他，我有点，缩手缩脚。”

“那我们还有三天的时间。”

科鲁罗愕然道：“真要杀他？”

玛利亚则说：“自然要杀，这投名状你是交定了。个中缘由日后与你详说，你且先去探探他的底细，我也私下问问。他武艺不佳便好，我与你一起动手。”

“当家，你亲自动手不要紧吗？”

“做得干净些，自然不要紧。”

“好的，好的，当家能帮我一把，我也能放心了。”

玛利亚笑了笑，“最近汉话有退步啊。”

这个白金发色的高大男人笑了笑，“几个月没练了。”

“以后总有机会。”黑发的美人洒脱地笑了笑，与他挥手告别。科鲁罗摊开双手，大大松了口气。大当家向来可靠，别看身躯娇小，能扛的东西着实很多。

他本来以为她已经葬身大海，李家舰队也跟着在英吉利海峡里烟消云散。

没料到它名亡实存，只要有她李华梅在，李家舰队哪怕一艘船也没有，也不会亡的。

## 9

但这并不是同情别人的时候，蒂雅走之后不久，费南德出现在甲板出口，他大概是要上去桅杆顶值班，经过科鲁罗身边时，警告他的低音仿佛即将攻击的美洲豹：“还有一天。”

科鲁罗现在是不怕了，有李当家撑腰，什么都好办。他走进船舱，回到了主计室，这里已经有两个学徒坐在桌子边上，有人在背后和他打招呼，那是胡安的声音。

不论怎么看这个主计室的配置都有点臃肿，不过第一这是因为大家算数都用手算，第二柳科对于这些东西并不是很在行所以效率低下，第三，当然是因为胡安基本上并不做实际的工作，而只是负责检查账目是否正确，当然也就顺便能够监视所有的账目动向。

科鲁罗戴起眼镜，写写画画了一阵子，累得伸了个懒腰，说：“胡安，你有没有听说过‘算盘’？”

胡安来了精神，非要拉着他出去“抽烟”，当然就是出去闲聊的意思，此举正中下怀，科鲁罗边说边和他走了出去。

“我曾经去过香料群岛。那里有一些东亚来的商人，他们都用算盘，不需要自己心算，也不需要打草稿，速度非常快，满满一页纸，只要在算盘上不停打出数字，甚至不需要思考就能把数字算得又快又准。”

“竟然还有这么神奇的东西？”两人走出了舱门，科鲁罗扫了一眼栏杆，确实觉得哪里不对，但一时看不出端倪，想到说不定李当家做了手脚，所以小心翼翼地站在了竖柱旁。

“啊，是啊，不过像是‘打’啊，‘磅’啊，‘吋’啊，都是十二进制的单位，用算盘算起来也许就不那么方便。”

他特别注意看了看栏杆，果然发现有几颗铆钉不见了，留下了新鲜的印记，又被人刻意嵌入灰泥做旧。做得很像，不仔细看绝对是看不出来的，万幸他有很不错的观察力。

这难道是李当家干的吗？她什么时候来干的这个？

“你还去过那么远的地方啊。”

“嘿！可不是嘛！大海这么辽阔，看到大海的时候，你没想过要去更远的地方吗？”他指着前面的海，靠在竖柱上，忽然把手放在嘴边，大声地喊：“喂——”

“嘿！你小子！”他把手按在扶手上。

科鲁罗的心都提到了嗓子眼，但还要装作什么都没有发生过，不经意地扫过栏杆，不经意地移开视线，只等着胡安把栏杆撞开，自己“失足”掉下去。

——这是李当家的计划吧？！

可是让他失望的是，胡安并没有掉下去，这个栏杆也并没有松动或者裂开。

就连说好出现的李当家也没有出现。

怎么办？自己动手吧！他摸到了防身用的小刀——一把菜刀模样的破旧小刀，可是又犹豫起来怎么才能无声无息地把刀拔出来，不发出一点声音低把人干掉。

——杀人好难啊……

就在这时，舱门忽然响动了一声，胡安紧张地转过身，一下瞥到科鲁罗捏着刀柄，就更加紧张了。

“你、你干什么？”

关键时刻，科鲁罗反而万分镇定，摇摇头，“谁？”

舱门慢慢打开，一个黑发的娇小身影出现了，科鲁罗大大地松了口气，但心中绷紧的弦更加紧绷。

——不能，不能给当家拖后腿。

胡安一见是柔柔弱弱的玛利亚，也万分放松，笑着说：“美人，怎么找到这来了？是找西奈特先生吗？”

玛利亚非常有礼貌地半鞠躬，侧身让开舱门，顺便把舱门挂上。胡安说了一声“失陪”，从玛利亚身边经过，准备去开舱门。

说时迟那时快，错身而过的一瞬间，玛利亚陡然出手，一拳极快地打在胡安胸腹之间，又直接掐住他的咽喉，直直把他推向栏杆。

和刚才不同，栏杆清声脆响，胡安整个人毫无阻拦地往下坠落，而科鲁罗想来想去，弓着身子侧向把李华梅一把拦腰抱住。

“呼，当家，好险，你要不要救我，我就要自己动手了。”

李华梅笑了笑，“我看到你拔刀了。不要紧，等会儿会有人来。快喊。”

科鲁罗如梦初醒，大声喊道：“有人落水啦！有人落水啦！！！”

船开得很快，胡安坠入水中的白色水花马上就被甩到了后面，这里的动静不需要喊也被甲板上的人注意到，并很快地报告给了提督。

蒂雅亲自前来，看到科鲁罗和玛利亚，神色一凛，朝着她招招手，说：“玛利亚，到这里来。”

李华梅看到蒂雅伸过来的手，赶紧抓住，正要躲到她身后，面前忽然被一个高大的身影挡住。

费南德双手环抱，懒洋洋地说：“提督，还是让玛利亚说说是怎么回事吧？”

“呃，我……我来找西奈特先生，我打开舱门，胡安双手这样，”她做了个向后靠而展开手臂的姿势，“然后他就掉下去了……”

蒂雅则问：“她来找你干什么？”

科鲁罗十分惊讶地说：“我也不知道……还没来得及说，就出了这样的事情。”

费南德叼着烟斗，但并没有点燃，眯着眼睛，居高临下地看着李华梅，“玛利亚，你来找他干什么？为什么这个时间来找他？”

李华梅急忙从口袋里掏出一个怀表，一副十足受惊的模样说：“我……西奈特先生早上在甲板上给了我这个，那时提督急着叫我走，但我不能要，我来找他是为了把这个还给他。”

费南德审视的目光逐渐变成疑惑，从李华梅手中接过那个精致的金色怀表，用手摸了摸，一边按开，一边转过头问被他隔开的蒂雅：“有这样的事吗？”

蒂雅点头说：“有，我早上看见了。”

“啧。”费南德啪地一声合上怀表，拿下嘴上的烟斗，转头去看断掉的栏杆扶手。

断得太干脆利落了，他查看了扶手，细致地看过了栏杆，然后起身问科鲁罗：“你在这干什么？你们原本在干什么？”

“抽烟，聊天。”

费南德哼笑一声，拍了拍他的肩膀。

他转身对蒂雅表示：“提督，扶手坏了，这是一次事故。”接着把怀表丢还给科鲁罗，自顾自地往外走，“提督，我有话跟你说。”

蒂雅对着李华梅笑了笑，说：“回房间等我。”

科鲁罗手忙脚乱地接住了，忍不住擦了擦额头上的冷汗，好不容易擦干净，李华梅一句话又让他出了一脑门冷汗。

“幸好他刚才打开了却没有看。”

## 10

船上的人或多或少都相信着科鲁罗制造的假象：他是因为迷恋这位东方来的神秘美人而留在船上的。

但怀表里面装的却是科鲁罗死去的妻儿的画像，一个男人再愚蠢也不会干出这样自相矛盾的事情。

“看来以后这个东西不能再让他看见了。”科鲁罗郑重地收起了怀表，“我换个新的。”

“真抱歉。”

“是我太疏忽了，不过，这下费南德应该把我当成自己人了吧？”

李华梅拍拍他的胳膊，回了船舱里。

与此同时，费南德把蒂雅拉进了副官室，柳科正在写什么，看到他们进来，不明就里地用眼神询问。

“提督，你放心吧，我派了我的人去‘救’胡安，他回不来的。”费南德开门见山地说，“你不觉得玛利亚和科鲁罗走得太近了吗？”

蒂雅则马上反对：“玛利亚只是天生不太会拒绝别人，她觉得这样不太好。”

费南德打断她：“提督，我对你的船舱侍者的私生活毫无兴趣，只要她不搞出孩子随便她怎么样都行。但是这都不是我要说的，提督，你不觉得他们两个可能有点我们不知道的关系吗？”

蒂雅对有人指责她的船舱侍者的私生活一事感到非常的反感，忍不住替她辩护：“她没有这个时间，她大多数时间都和我呆在一起，要么就是在甲板上跑来跑去，都在大家的眼皮底下。哪里有机会，你说？”

“不，我不是这个意思，我的意思是，我觉得他们两个，以前可能认识。”

蒂雅一愣，问：“为什么？”

观察别人，揣测别人的关系，一向是费南德的拿手绝活，但被问到这个问题的时候，他却皱紧了眉头说：“我没有确凿的证据，只是今天出舱门的时候，看到他们两个的站姿有点随意。”

“为什么随意的站姿会让你觉得奇怪？”

费南德说：“如果是陌生的男女，女性会由于戒备而面对着男人，背对着安全的东西。相互熟悉的人才会随便站。”

“可……他们两个确实说不上完全陌生，科鲁罗对玛利亚可以说一见钟情，玛利亚为了……为了替我拉拢他，也没有对他十分冷淡。费南德，你太紧张了，胡安如果死了我们不都该高兴吗？”

“还有一件事……胡安落水我并不相信是事故。”

连柳科都放下了笔。

费南德一只手按在桌子上，小声地说：“我让科鲁罗去杀他的。”

“你？！你为什么不和我商量？！”

黑发小子无视了两人震惊的目光接着说：“他杀了人，有把柄落在我们手上，才好死心塌地地为我们干活。但这并不是我所在意的事情，我在意的是，这是一个谋杀现场，你的玛利亚却和他一起出现在谋杀现场，这真的是个巧合吗？”

蒂雅问：“你看过了掉下去的那块扶手，你有什么发现？”

费南德说：“扶手被人卸掉了钉子，只是卡在两边的木头中间，我认为是科鲁罗干的。”

“所以你没有证据证明玛利亚参与到了里面。她吓坏了！就这样吧，我认为没有什么问题，我回房间去安慰她一下。”

“所以我才说这是不确凿的证据，因此才叫你看好你的船舱侍者。”

“我当然会看好她，你以为我希望她怀孕吗？我希望她一直当我的秘书。”两人针尖对麦芒，气氛变得紧张起来。

蒂雅觉得这样不好，叹了口气，放软了声音说：“费南德，你有时候太多疑了，放轻松一点。我们在欧洲，不是在新大陆，玛尔德内尔和埃斯康特的触手伸不到英国。”她指的是和玛利亚相遇的地方，但蓝眼的提督仍然丝毫不让地盯着自己这个高大的参谋，

费南德摊开双手，示意自己已无话可说。蒂雅开门走了出去。

蒂雅出门之后，费南德叹了口气，“柳科，你不觉得蒂雅和玛利亚的关系有点升温太快了吗？”

柳科不置可否的耸耸肩，“确实有点快，但我想我可能理解是为什么。”

“为什么？”

黑发黄皮肤而有着细长双眼的印第安青年笑着说：“玛利亚长得有纯种印第安人的特点，只是白一点，蒂雅也许对她有一种对母族的亲近，就像她对我一样。你没有吗？”

“呃……”和他们两个不同，费南德生活在有大量混血的哈瓦那，在那里，旧的秩序已经被破坏了，混血受殖民者和原住民双方歧视的情况倒是并不多。

柳科说：“没有吧？蒂雅说的没错，你这家伙太疑神疑鬼了。据我所知，新大陆、东南亚、非洲，四处都是欧洲人伸出去的殖民爪牙，我们是天然的盟友，不论是从长相，还是从境况来说，我们都应当拉拢我们的盟友……而不仅仅是和他们对立，那样就正中敌人的下怀了。”

李华梅并不担心胡安没有死，她以重手法伤了他的脏腑，又捏碎了他的喉甲骨，落水之后他会因为疼痛而大口呼吸，口鼻则会因此灌满海水，脏腑受伤使他的四肢无法有太大的动作，所以也就无法凫水保持漂浮，只能静静地等待着越沉越深，然后窒息，即便是侥幸被人救起来，也不会有人怀疑是她做的，毕竟她……只是一个白瓷一样易碎的东洋娃娃。

“玛利亚？”蒂雅推门进来，又轻轻关上门。

“提督，”李华梅勉强地笑了笑。

蒂雅见她迎过来，就干脆把她拉进怀里，“怎么样？有没有吓到？费南德是不是太凶了？其实他是个挺有意思的人。”

怀中的少女还有点颤抖，可能真的是吓坏了。

“很害怕，但不是因为费南德。”

蒂雅稍稍低头，看到了她细白的皮肤上泛起一点点粉色，眼眶红红的，眼泪在眼睛里打转。

“怎么了？”她抱着玛利亚坐在椅子里。

“我刚开门，胡安就掉下去了，离我很近，他还……他还想来抓我，如果不是西奈特先生一把抓住我……我也许……”她勉强地笑了笑，“但，和别人身体接触还是……挺尴尬的。”

话说完之后，空中忽然弥漫着一股沉默。加勒比海一样热情的蓝色眼眸对上了玛利亚亮如点漆的双眼。

蒂雅也尴尬地松开了手。

“提督！”她诚挚地抓住蒂雅要抽走的手，“谢谢你。我真的很害怕……那里昨天我还走过，我下次会听提督的话的，不会再在护栏上乱跑了。”

蒂雅拍拍她的腰，“你和……你和西奈特先生，真的没什么吗？”

李华梅抿嘴笑了笑，“没有，真的没有。”

蒂雅撅着嘴说：“现在没有，难保以后没有什么……”

“提督，你担心过头了，对一个人如果没有一见钟情，那以后也不会日久生情的。”

“是、是吗？”

## 11

“提督有恋人吗？在船上吗？”

蒂雅睁大了眼睛，脸上红得肉眼可见，小声地说：“没、没有……”

“不在船上？还是没有恋人？”李华梅问。

蒂雅低下了头，湛蓝色的眸子蒙上了一层阴翳。恋人……

她是有个恋人，但她自己也不确认是否已经是过去式了。她不知道算不算“曾经”的恋人芬·布兰科，是埃斯康特手下分舰队的提督，他甚至曾经答应过蒂雅，等到埃斯康特“建立了新大陆的新秩序”，就会带她去母国西班牙。

但她已经跟柳科一起走上了革命道路，她已经不甘于为埃斯康特工作，她要为印第安人建立新的秩序，而不是殖民者的新秩序。

芬……她知道这个金发碧眼又俊秀的西班牙青年不应该会认同她的想法，但……心里总还有不切实际的幻想，希望他最终会站在自己身边，和她一起建立属于加勒比海自己的新秩序。

他们并没有真正的分手，可也似乎没有什么能证明他们在一起过，除了她在哈瓦那那个道别似的吻。

芬是个各种意义上的好人，但蒂雅也没有天真到无缘无故去相信一个潜在的敌人，只能走一步算一步。

她幽幽地叹了口气，却在这时感觉到一只手指按在她的眉心间。

是玛利亚，她深泉似的眼睛凝望着自己，说：“提督，不要皱眉头，女孩子有皱纹就不漂亮了。”

她笑了出来，笑声赶走了心中的幻影，把想起芬带来的不快完全驱逐出去。

“所以是有吗？你刚才想起他了？”

“别说他了，这很复杂，以后有时间再跟你说。”

玛利亚好脾气地换了个话题，“嗯……胡安救回来了吗？”

“还有空关心别人？”蒂雅在她的凝望下很快就恢复了好心情，她甚至重新揽着李华梅，说：“并不是所有的水手都会游泳，也许救生艇划过去也救不了他。”

“真的吗？”看着黑发少女惊讶的眼睛，蒂雅愧疚地偏开了头，她是个坏人，但她不想被玛利亚知道。这句话只是个铺垫，只是个让她觉得这件事从头到尾都是意外的铺垫。

“是真的，有很多从内陆来讨生活的水手，一辈子都没有游过泳。或者，在小溪小河里游泳，却没有办法在海里游泳，大海和江河是不一样的，你试过这种感觉吗？”话题发散开了，她又注视着深泉似的漂亮双眼。

李华梅扑哧一声笑出来，“瞧您问的，我见过海浪呀。”

蒂雅有一瞬间也觉得自己傻透了，玛利亚的船在海上被击沉，所有船员都落入了海中。

“玛利亚，马上就要到希洪了，有什么想要的东西吗？”

李华梅看着她的眼睛，确定她是认真在问而不是逗她之后，也认真地回答：“我没有，但有些想给提督买的。”

“比如？”

李华梅凑在她耳边说了几个字，蒂雅的脸红了起来。

“这些东西在里斯本好买一些。我们……我们在里斯本要停几天，不像……不像希洪是路过……”

“咦，提督说起这些话题会不好意思吗？”

“玛利亚！”

玛利亚笑着覆上蒂雅的脸，着意感受了一下，皱着鼻子点点头：“嗯，有点烫手呢。”

“玛利亚！！！”可软软的身体抱在怀里，她也实在下不去手把玛利亚怎么样，只得在她腰上不轻不重地拧了一下。

玛利亚笑得东倒西歪，还不忘说：“提督也还是个小姑娘呀。”

蒂雅有点气急败坏，“我马上就二十七岁了，我工作十年了！”

下午快要天黑的时候，舰队抵达了希洪，这里已经是西班牙人的地盘了，科鲁罗杀了人又忙着赶今天的交易账单，忙得不可开交，登陆前一刻才把账目理清楚送来给蒂雅过目。

谁都对今天的杀人事件三缄其口，假装它没有发生过。

多亏了科鲁罗出色的砍价能力，船上载的法兰绒和葡萄酒卖了个好价钱，一下就多了三成收入，蒂雅高兴地召集大家去吃饭，水手们也和三三两两地就地解散找乐子。这里并不像是里斯本或者加的斯那么热闹，充满了新大陆来的、或者干脆是在海上晒成古铜色的水手，而多数都是比斯开湾沿岸的当地土著。

走进巷子口，迎面是三三两两的水手，而跟着提督的大概不过是七八个人。迎面又来了一群人，有高有矮，最高的那个快要和埃米利奥一样高了。一条小巷子里吵吵嚷嚷，蒂雅等人偏到一边让开大路，但查理忽然叫了一声。

“噢……干什么？！”

对方队伍里有一个人异常夸张地靠在墙上，“哎呦哎呦”地喘着气，哀怨地叫道：“头儿，我的胳膊被撞断了！不能动了！”

相当老套而且俗气的碰瓷，酒馆地头蛇费南德深谙其中门道，按下了查理要掳袖子的手，低声说：“开个价。拿钱走人。”

“费南德……”

“提督。”费南德往后退了一步，同样按住了蒂雅，低声对她说：“对方是地头蛇，他们要是有心找麻烦，我们说不定连觉都睡不好。”

对方的头目就是那个能和“斗牛士”平视的大汉，眼神和费南德一样阴鸷，他伸出手，比划了一下，“四个杜卡特。”

“什么？！”

李华梅算了一下，四个杜卡特等于两个英镑，两个英镑约等于两斤白银，三十二两白银够买大米六十四担，按一个劳力一天一升米算，这可够一个人足足吃上大半年，也就是八个水手的月钱，要的是有点多。

不光是她觉得对方狮子大开口，科鲁罗也这么觉得，他甚至对蒂雅说：“提督，对方看来是成心找茬，这钱给不给都是一样的。”

柳科甚至捏紧了腰刀的刀柄，加勒比是蛮荒之地，打架斗殴是常态，他又是个刀头舔血的革命家（总督府的通缉令上管他叫暴徒），拔刀是再正常不过的反应。

蒂雅把李华梅护在身后，低声说：“跟着我，我会保护你的。柳科，别拔刀，别惊动了守卫！”

李华梅顿时哭笑不得。只要不像那天一样先饿三天，等闲水手伤不到她，就是人多眼杂，难保暴露伸手，引来一船人的怀疑。

说话间对方就已经挤了过来，费南德对自己的身手十分有自信，带着指虎就一拳打了过去，谁知道对方矮身躲过，猛地打在了他胃部。

他来得及躲闪，然而还是结结实实挨了一拳。

这一拳看来颇重，费南德重拳之后竟然跌跌撞撞向后倒下，柳科和查理合力才扶住他，他不住干呕，上气不接下气地对柳科说：“小心、他拳头好重……”

查理扶着费南德，柳科则对着“斗牛士”埃米利奥使了个眼色，大个子斗牛士叫着冲了过去，那大汉摆好一个架势，也相对冲过来，打算一下击倒埃米利奥，谁知这大个子斗牛士护住了自己头和脸，挨了好几下也没倒，反而撞着他压到了墙上。

旁人一看优势失去，都一窝蜂地冲了上来，查理双拳难敌四手，马上被打肿了眼圈，科鲁罗仗着身材高大横冲直撞，柳科连着刀鞘使劲地砸，李华梅则在人群里左躲右闪。科鲁罗怕她暴露身份，一直有心护她，自己倒挨了不少下。

“西奈特先生……”她拉着蒂雅躲过一次偷袭，还没忘了扮演得像个受到男士保护的柔弱女子。

“别担心我！”科鲁罗一拳挥出，把来人打退了几步。

柳科靠过来，他捂着自己的胳膊，后退到蒂雅身边，拔出了刀，几个人朝着他的视线望过去，对方果然也已经拔刀了。

“提督，恐怕打不过啊……你们先回船上，我来殿后！”

“柳科，不行！”

“有什么不行的，这就是我所干的事业！”

科鲁罗这时候用眼神请示李华梅：当家，怎么办？

李华梅微微偏头：走。

她低声对蒂雅说：“提督，把伤兵放在后面，我们边打边退。”

蒂雅正要说好，忽听一声清咤，有个男声低喊道：“止めろ！”

## 12

声音压得很低，像是猛兽攻击前的警告。

对别人来说是听不懂的语言，却仿佛有一种不明的威慑力，所有人都像是说好了一样，往声音发出的地方看过去。

巷子里已经几乎完全黑下来，昏暝的火光从两旁山墙上开的窗子里隐隐透出，来人只有一个剪影，支棱着外形看不出来头。

科鲁罗却忍不住和李华梅对望一眼，互相读到了对方眼中的震惊。

是他！

“退ぃて！”

“退后！”李华梅低而急促地催促蒂雅，更拉着她往墙边贴靠。她话音没落，脚踩石头地面的声音由远及近，迅速地变大。

石墙上脏兮兮的，蒂雅心有余悸而李华梅毫不在乎，还一把把柳科推在了对面的墙上。

科鲁罗看她这样，也拉着单膝跪在地上勉力支撑的费南德躲到一边。

“俺に任せろぅ！”

几乎是话音刚落，就听见巷子里此起彼伏的哀号，一道人影从面前极快地闪过，人影过处，处处哀号，不断有人倒下。

蒂雅睁大了慑人的蓝色眼睛，“那是……那是什么？玛利亚？你认识他？这人是什么来头？”

玛利亚只好摇摇头。这个金发的印加少女出乎意料地敏锐，万万不可让她察觉出一丝一毫异状，她还未想好要如何面对这一情况。

从巷头到巷尾，不过十几秒的时间，一地哀号的流氓，蒂雅第一个从震惊中回复过来，抓着柳科咬着字低声说：“我要招募他！”

“提督、提督！对方虽然能打，但他是什么来头都没搞清楚呢！”柳科急忙抓住她的手。

蒂雅扬起一个暖洋洋的微笑，“柳科，相信我的眼光，我去试试。”说完，拉着李华梅就走上去。

“谢谢你刚才救了我们！我叫蒂雅。”

来人刚把手上奇怪又锋利的弯刀收起来，上面没有血，大概刚才用的是刀背。听见有人在喊他，转过头来用生硬的法语说：“不胜荣幸，不用谢我。”

火光下，她终于看清楚这人长得什么模样了，个头不高，头发全部绑在脑后，一身花花绿绿的怪异装束，竟然也是一张东方人的脸孔，她看了一眼李华梅，但那东洋娃娃娇小的身躯已经缩在她背后了。

“请问您的名字？”

“白木行久。”

“您这样的人，怎么会在这种小城里呢？”

“听不懂。”他指了指耳朵。

蒂雅没法子，只好抓出玛利亚，说：“都是从亚洲来的，想必他说话你应该听得懂吧？”

李华梅躲得刚好，忽然被扯到前面，惊吓得睁大了眼睛，直朝行久摆手。

“提督！我不行！”她说着就要躲回蒂雅背后，行久已经惊讶得瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴也张得能放下一颗熟鸡蛋了。

蒂雅只好转过身，顺手勾住她的腰，以防她跑回人群里，“为什么不行？”

李华梅小声对她说：“他是‘武士’，一种……一种骑士，领主，瞧不起舞女的！”

“我不说你是舞女。”

“他肯定会知道的！”

“……旦那？”她们小声争执间，对方已经发问了。

蒂雅问：“他说什么？”

李华梅深深吸了口气，说：“他说，‘女人？’提督，你想招募他吗？”

“当然了！”蒂雅微微眯起眼睛笑着的时候的魅力，让人有点无法阻挡，李华梅轻轻推着她，企图让她把自己放开，但蒂雅自顾自地说：“这种厉害的人，一定要招募！除非……不是好人。玛利亚，你怎么说？”

李华梅的内心相当挣扎，她侧头看过去，行久就像是随时要上来和她进行感人的重聚的。

这流浪武士还不算傻，知道谁才是正主，对蒂雅比划着说：“‘喝一杯’？”

蒂雅欣然应允，“好啊！”她放开了李华梅，后者松了口气。

流浪武士开路，地上还算有反应的人都在他冷冽的目光下瑟缩着后退，带头的那个则不知是死是活，瘫倒在路边。

白木行久走在第一个，推开酒馆的门时，里面的喧闹一下子停止了。

人们都窃窃私语。

因为是母语的缘故，蒂雅非常容易地听清了几乎所有的低语。不外乎都在说“那个‘神灯’又来了”。

她忍不住笑了一声，白木行久扭过头来，非常奇怪地看了她一眼。

李华梅用手掩着嘴，小声问：“提督，怎么了？”

“他们很怕这位……这位yu先生，管他叫‘神灯’，这又是为什么？。”

李华梅也不得要领，“可能……神灯是他们觉得最东边的东西。”但仔细想想，行久平日为人安静沉稳，却有求必应，说不定这名声已经传到这西方边陲之地，不禁觉得这个名字挺有道理的。

这更像是一场谈判，白木行久和蒂雅坐在四人桌前，一同前来的伤兵们则霸占了角落里来的大桌子，还是科鲁罗凭着嘴皮子去要了伤药纱布等等东西，大家都忙着处理伤处，没人留意这边。

“呃……”蒂雅一开口就发现已经忘了对方很长的名字，只好小声问李华梅，“他、他姓什么？”

“白木。”

“白木先生，您现在有工作吗？如果没有的话，我愿意为您提供一份。玛利亚，替我翻译。”

李华梅深深吸了口气，还没等她说话，白木行久就忍不住问蒂雅：“这位……小姐，哪儿，她，来？”

“日本。”

“太棒了！我也是日本人！”他露出非常高兴的表情，捏着拳头的手放到面前，身体微微前倾，光明正大的问李华梅：“旦那！是你吧？怎么回事？”

像个受惊的小动物，李华梅紧张地握住蒂雅的手，脸上却显出深藏不露的镇定，她微微低着头，慢慢对白木行久鞠躬，仿佛真的在歌舞伎町工作了很久似的。

蒂雅轻轻拍拍她的背，说：“不要害怕，对方对你出言不逊的话，就不要招募他了。”

李华梅对她露出一个让她安心的笑容，“不要紧，不会的，他只是因为在这里看到本国人，所以太激动了。”

这样的李华梅，白木行久也没见过，他又露出疑惑的表情。

李华梅对他露出一个充满歉意和友好的笑容，口中却说：“行久，是我。长话短说，打算利用她卷土重来，来助我一臂之力。”

“当家……当家现在是什么身份？”

“船舱侍者。”

“不……我是说你是怎么向这位天真的小姐解释你的来历的？她不知道你是、你是……？”

李华梅笑出来：“我对她说我是一个从日本被拐卖的舞女，正要被红虎鲸当贿赂送出去。”

“我看到船医先生了，他也扮演着自己的角色吗？”

李华梅礼貌地点点头，身躯也有小幅度地前倾，“是的，我前几天在南特找到了他，他是一个被我迷住的意大利商人。”

白木行久的表情一阵恍惚，“当家现在、看起来好活泼啊……”

李华梅又笑了笑：“不得已而为之。我一年都没笑这么多次呢。”

“也、挺好的！”

“不要对我太热络，我希望你能表现得冷淡一点。”

这位剑术大师慢慢地沉下脸，没了刚才那样轻快的表情，他板着脸问：“这样如何？”

李华梅自己也敛下笑容，用客气而疏离的表情说：“对，就是这样，请保持。”

## 13

声音压得很低，像是猛兽攻击前的警告。

对别人来说是听不懂的语言，却仿佛有一种不明的威慑力，所有人都像是说好了一样，往声音发出的地方看过去。

巷子里已经几乎完全黑下来，昏暝的火光从两旁山墙上开的窗子里隐隐透出，来人只有一个剪影，支棱着外形看不出来头。

科鲁罗却忍不住和李华梅对望一眼，互相读到了对方眼中的震惊。

是他！

“退ぃて！”

“退后！”李华梅低而急促地催促蒂雅，更拉着她往墙边贴靠。她话音没落，脚踩石头地面的声音由远及近，迅速地变大。

石墙上脏兮兮的，蒂雅心有余悸而李华梅毫不在乎，还一把把柳科推在了对面的墙上。

科鲁罗看她这样，也拉着单膝跪在地上勉力支撑的费南德躲到一边。

“俺に任せろぅ！”

几乎是话音刚落，就听见巷子里此起彼伏的哀号，一道人影从面前极快地闪过，人影过处，处处哀号，不断有人倒下。

蒂雅睁大了慑人的蓝色眼睛，“那是……那是什么？玛利亚？你认识他？这人是什么来头？”

玛利亚只好摇摇头。这个金发的印加少女出乎意料地敏锐，万万不可让她察觉出一丝一毫异状，她还未想好要如何面对这一情况。

从巷头到巷尾，不过十几秒的时间，一地哀号的流氓，蒂雅第一个从震惊中回复过来，抓着柳科咬着字低声说：“我要招募他！”

“提督、提督！对方虽然能打，但他是什么来头都没搞清楚呢！”柳科急忙抓住她的手。

蒂雅扬起一个暖洋洋的微笑，“柳科，相信我的眼光，我去试试。”说完，拉着李华梅就走上去。

“谢谢你刚才救了我们！我叫蒂雅。”

来人刚把手上奇怪又锋利的弯刀收起来，上面没有血，大概刚才用的是刀背。听见有人在喊他，转过头来用生硬的法语说：“不胜荣幸，不用谢我。”

火光下，她终于看清楚这人长得什么模样了，个头不高，头发全部绑在脑后，一身花花绿绿的怪异装束，竟然也是一张东方人的脸孔，她看了一眼李华梅，但那东洋娃娃娇小的身躯已经缩在她背后了。

“请问您的名字？”

“白木行久。”

“您这样的人，怎么会在这种小城里呢？”

“听不懂。”他指了指耳朵。

蒂雅没法子，只好抓出玛利亚，说：“都是从亚洲来的，想必他说话你应该听得懂吧？”

李华梅躲得刚好，忽然被扯到前面，惊吓得睁大了眼睛，直朝行久摆手。

“提督！我不行！”她说着就要躲回蒂雅背后，行久已经惊讶得瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴也张得能放下一颗熟鸡蛋了。

蒂雅只好转过身，顺手勾住她的腰，以防她跑回人群里，“为什么不行？”

李华梅小声对她说：“他是‘武士’，一种……一种骑士，领主，瞧不起舞女的！”

“我不说你是舞女。”

“他肯定会知道的！”

“……旦那？”她们小声争执间，对方已经发问了。

蒂雅问：“他说什么？”

李华梅深深吸了口气，说：“他说，‘女人？’提督，你想招募他吗？”

“当然了！”蒂雅微微眯起眼睛笑着的时候的魅力，让人有点无法阻挡，李华梅轻轻推着她，企图让她把自己放开，但蒂雅自顾自地说：“这种厉害的人，一定要招募！除非……不是好人。玛利亚，你怎么说？”

李华梅的内心相当挣扎，她侧头看过去，行久就像是随时要上来和她进行感人的重聚的。

这流浪武士还不算傻，知道谁才是正主，对蒂雅比划着说：“‘喝一杯’？”

蒂雅欣然应允，“好啊！”她放开了李华梅，后者松了口气。

流浪武士开路，地上还算有反应的人都在他冷冽的目光下瑟缩着后退，带头的那个则不知是死是活，瘫倒在路边。

白木行久走在第一个，推开酒馆的门时，里面的喧闹一下子停止了。

人们都窃窃私语。

因为是母语的缘故，蒂雅非常容易地听清了几乎所有的低语。不外乎都在说“那个‘神灯’又来了”。

她忍不住笑了一声，白木行久扭过头来，非常奇怪地看了她一眼。

李华梅用手掩着嘴，小声问：“提督，怎么了？”

“他们很怕这位……这位yu先生，管他叫‘神灯’，这又是为什么？。”

李华梅也不得要领，“可能……神灯是他们觉得最东边的东西。”但仔细想想，行久平日为人安静沉稳，却有求必应，说不定这名声已经传到这西方边陲之地，不禁觉得这个名字挺有道理的。

这更像是一场谈判，白木行久和蒂雅坐在四人桌前，一同前来的伤兵们则霸占了角落里来的大桌子，还是科鲁罗凭着嘴皮子去要了伤药纱布等等东西，大家都忙着处理伤处，没人留意这边。

“呃……”蒂雅一开口就发现已经忘了对方很长的名字，只好小声问李华梅，“他、他姓什么？”

“白木。”

“白木先生，您现在有工作吗？如果没有的话，我愿意为您提供一份。玛利亚，替我翻译。”

李华梅深深吸了口气，还没等她说话，白木行久就忍不住问蒂雅：“这位……小姐，哪儿，她，来？”

“日本。”

“太棒了！我也是日本人！”他露出非常高兴的表情，捏着拳头的手放到面前，身体微微前倾，光明正大的问李华梅：“旦那！是你吧？怎么回事？”

像个受惊的小动物，李华梅紧张地握住蒂雅的手，脸上却显出深藏不露的镇定，她微微低着头，慢慢对白木行久鞠躬，仿佛真的在歌舞伎町工作了很久似的。

蒂雅轻轻拍拍她的背，说：“不要害怕，对方对你出言不逊的话，就不要招募他了。”

李华梅对她露出一个让她安心的笑容，“不要紧，不会的，他只是因为在这里看到本国人，所以太激动了。”

这样的李华梅，白木行久也没见过，他又露出疑惑的表情。

李华梅对他露出一个充满歉意和友好的笑容，口中却说：“行久，是我。长话短说，打算利用她卷土重来，来助我一臂之力。”

“当家……当家现在是什么身份？”

“船舱侍者。”

“不……我是说你是怎么向这位天真的小姐解释你的来历的？她不知道你是、你是……？”

李华梅笑出来：“我对她说我是一个从日本被拐卖的舞女，正要被红虎鲸当贿赂送出去。”

“我看到船医先生了，他也扮演着自己的角色吗？”

李华梅礼貌地点点头，身躯也有小幅度地前倾，“是的，我前几天在南特找到了他，他是一个被我迷住的意大利商人。”

白木行久的表情一阵恍惚，“当家现在、看起来好活泼啊……”

李华梅又笑了笑：“不得已而为之。我一年都没笑这么多次呢。”

“也、挺好的！”

“不要对我太热络，我希望你能表现得冷淡一点。”

这位剑术大师慢慢地沉下脸，没了刚才那样轻快的表情，他板着脸问：“这样如何？”

李华梅自己也敛下笑容，用客气而疏离的表情说：“对，就是这样，请保持。”

## 14

“啊，真不习惯这样讲话，但当家这么吩咐，一定是有道理的。”

“不说我了，你过的怎么样？怎么到西班牙来的？”

“我抱着一个木桶，醒来的时候就在圣马洛的海滩上，当地人救了我，我为了救我的救命恩人而被官府通缉，所以慌不择路上了一艘船，下船就到了这里。没有钱，走投无路，惹是生非。我帮助过一些人，靠着他们的施舍过活。不瞒当家的说，我正打算随便上一艘船，到处打听一下。当家，有一件事我相当在意。”

他说这些话的时候，都用的是一种相当深沉的、读俳句的时候才会有的腔调，让人听不出喜怒哀乐。

“请讲。”

“有人在刺探我们，从我这里看去，一位黑发的高大男子。他的眼神相当锐利，”他直视着前方，没有看李华梅，也没有聚焦在蒂雅身上，更没有看他所指的费南德，一派高深莫测，“刚才他似乎受伤很重，但也不忘打量周围，是个野兽一般的人物。”

“是，这正是我们必须要如此小心的原因。”在说“是”的时候略带羞涩地稍稍低头，她撩了一下齐耳的短发，“他是一个观察力很强的人，我担心他最终会看破我的计划。”

“我一定会小心的，当家的又是怎么活下来的呢？”

李华梅笑了笑，又拨了一下耳边的头发，拘谨地看着桌面，“我和你一样，抱着木桶，飘到了多佛尔，因为长相问题，总有人想抓我，我到了普利茅斯，被她救了。”

她指了指蒂雅，蒂雅捏住她的手指，问：“怎么了？他不是在为难你，对吧？”

李华梅笑着对她说：“提督别担心我，我跟他说，提督是我的救命恩人，是个好人，希望这位‘行侠仗义’的武士能加入提督的舰队，助您一臂之力。”

这位眼中装着加勒比海的提督侧头看向她，“小甜心玛利亚，嘴好甜啊。那么，武士先生答应了吗？”

李华梅回头说：“行久，点头。”

“噢，噢，嗯……”

“真是太好了，”眼中装着加勒比海水的提督发自内心地笑了，“等等我会给你看合同，工钱好商量，房间也有多的。”她的喜悦之情溢于言表，然后才想起什么似的，对李华梅说：“他为什么会到这么远的地方来，总不会跟你一样？”

李华梅想了想，说：“他说在日本已经不能使他的剑术更近一步，他是流浪到这里的，本来今天就想随便找一艘船离开，但就是这么巧，在他要出发的时候遇到了提督。”

“这真是个太棒的巧合了，玛利亚，你是我的福星！”她张开双臂就想拥抱她的船舱侍者。

李华梅羞涩地想躲过去，但这个热情的印加少女却并不这么觉得，拦腰把她抱了个满怀，甚至还陶醉地埋在她的颈子里，深深吸了口气，还真诚地夸赞说：“真香啊，我的东方玫瑰。”

“提、提督……”

行久仍然板着脸，木然注视着李华梅被一个拥抱搞得狼狈不堪。

噢，太解气了，甚至迫不及待想和科鲁罗交流一下。

好不容易上岸的水手们通常选择喝个烂醉如泥，甚至就连李华梅也被灌了好几杯，但大多数人都趴下之后，至少还有好几个人醒着。

费南德，蒂雅，行久，科鲁罗。

费南德和行久相互打量着，这个男人真不简单，在“剑圣”面前也丝毫没有胆怯。

当然，行久并没有拔剑。

“玛利亚。”费南德忽然开口叫了李华梅，鹰隼般的妖异眼睛盯着她，以至于李华梅在脑中急速想着如何应对他的摊派。

“送提督回房间吧。”

？！

蒂雅没有醉，至少刚才她还是清醒的，李华梅下意识地低头，却看见蒂雅摇摇晃晃地靠过来。

“提督？”

她头一个想法就是费南德借此将她支开，要分化她的手下，但一来不知自己何处被人捏到把柄，随意行动恐中敌人打草惊蛇之计，二来此时却不便与科鲁罗和行久再打什么招呼，只能让他二人见机行事。

思及此处，她便点头道：“是，我送提督回去了。提督？”

蒂雅嘻嘻笑道：“玛利亚，你真是我的大福星。”

“那提督愿意和你的大福星去睡觉了吗？”

蒂雅歪头问：“你会陪我睡吗？”

饶是她尽心尽力演好一个船舱侍者，此时也一时语塞，普通的船舱侍者会陪提督睡觉吗？考虑到男性提督手下的船舱侍者往往是机灵漂亮的少年，说不定其中真的有一二或者七八娈童，但……

不要多想。

蒂雅忽然扑哧一笑，这笑声立刻就让李华梅怀疑她是装醉了戏弄自己，尚未等她发作，蒂雅就笑着说：“好了，不逗你了，我确实困了。”

她果然没醉，双臂一伸，竟然就这样把李华梅横着抄在手中，一脚踢开一个朝着她怀中的东方玫瑰伸手的烂醉水手，低头对她说：“你在这里真是格格不入。”

李华梅惊恐地睁大眼睛，躲避着她显得过于热情洋溢的视线：“提督，为什么忽然说这种话！”

“有感而发罢了，你真轻啊。”

“我不轻……提督你、怎么会抱得起这么重的东西！”

“你有一百磅吗？我想没有吧？”她还特地掂了掂，“生意刚刚在新大陆起步的时候，我也做过水手的活，你比锚轻多了。”

她们两个自顾自地讲着话远去了，费南德目送了一阵，收回了视线，盯着行久说：“你的目的是什么？”

行久双手环抱在胸前，一件不知从哪弄来的旧衣服披在身上，倨傲地说：“听不懂。”

费南德立刻换成了英语，重复了一遍，双眼仍然盯着他，似乎是要看他有什么破绽。

行久木然如塑像，却用法语回答说：“赚钱，出海。”

“赚钱是为什么？”

“吃饭。”

“出海是为什么？”

“比剑。”

“你认识玛利亚吧？那个黑发女孩。”

“不认识。”

费南德冷笑一声，说：“你八成认识她吧？否则你不会对她不好奇。”

行久站起身，居高临下盯着他，说：“如果她和我比剑，我就会对她好奇。你呢？你对我这么好奇，要我和比武吗？”

他拍了拍身侧的打刀。

费南德紧皱着眉头，而行久丝毫不让，僵持了一阵子，行久低声说：“劳驾，我要去睡觉了。”

他从费南德身边走了过去。

## 15

蒂雅真的把李华梅一直打横抱回了房间，即使是进了房间之后也暂时没有放下来。

提督没有放她下来的意思，晴空下的蓝湾装着她，似乎要把她包围了。

气氛变得有点尴尬，李华梅忍不住轻轻推着她的肩膀，说：“提督既然没有醉，为什么要离席？”

“因为啊……你不适合呆在‘尘世’之中，”她似乎毫无心机地拥抱着她的船舱侍者，“我不想让你卷入纷扰，替我放水？”

她这才把李华梅放到地上，目送她出去打水。

旅店里有桐木的浅盆，一个木桶下去就满了一半，李华梅又出去一趟，提了热水回来，走到蒂雅身后，双手环在她腰间，替她解开扣子和腰封。

蒂雅双手举着，打了个呵欠，说：“喝过酒就觉得好困，玛利亚，你先洗吧。”

“我？那怎么行？”

蒂雅就转过身，半搂半拽地把她拽到自己身前，不管她愿不愿意，先解开她马甲和衬衫的扣子。李华梅并非真的不能反抗，但若反抗，却没法隐藏武功。

她知道蒂雅没有恶意，对自己“动手动脚”也不过是出于爱护罢了，所以就更不知道怎么反对好。

毕竟在船上不怎么容易洗澡，更不要说烧热水了，短途航线还好，每日可以用湿布擦身，所以热水澡才显得弥足珍贵，现在就诱惑着她。

“好了，别跟我客气了，快进去。”蒂雅抓着她肩头的衣服，向外一分，把她赤条条地剥出来，双手熟练地抽掉皮带，连她的裤子也一并脱下来了。

“提督！”她惊呼地捂着身上最后一层装备，但蒂雅拦腰抱住她，直接把她放进了水盆里，威胁说：“不听话就把你丢进海里喂鲨鱼！”

“我的好提督，你快饶了我吧，我自己脱还不行吗？你先松开我。”

“你可不要说谎。”

李华梅低着头说：“我的衣服都被你脱了，说谎又有什么用？”

蒂雅慢慢松开她，她背着蒂雅小心翼翼地脱掉内裤，双手抱着肩膀慢慢坐进水盆里。

温水浇在她背上，毛巾轻柔地擦拭着她，李华梅惶恐地去拿毛巾，但拽住的是蒂雅的手，她一时不知该不该放开，嗫嚅着说：“提督、提督，就不劳烦提督服侍我了……”

“这有什么关系？啊哈……你介意这些吗？我并不是什么贵族小姐，我们应该……互相帮助，我帮你洗，你帮我洗，这很平常，来，松开手，洗胳膊，伸直。”

李华梅赧然伸直了手臂，蒂雅的手和毛巾一起在身上温柔地擦着，她自己则快速地洗了躯干部分，蒂雅开始洗另一只手臂时，她已经洗完了身体，可以洗腿了。

水温柔地从头上泼下来。蒂雅轻声在耳边说：“闭上眼睛。”

她闭上眼睛，水流淌过脸颊，有肥皂的气息。

“提督……提督来欧洲究竟是做什么的？”

## 16

蒂雅刚刚宣布了下一个目的地是里斯本。

“你知道里斯本吗？”

“Lesbon？”李华梅露出了显而易见的疑惑，接着说出了蒂雅完全想不到的答案，“我知道！有一位留下过美丽诗篇的女诗人，出生在蓝色海洋上的Lesbon岛上。提督，为什么忽然问我这个？”

蒂雅也露出了困惑的表情，“还有另一个地方叫Lisbon吗？不过不是的，我指的是葡萄牙王国的首都。”

李华梅特地露出沮丧的神情，“不、不知道……或许听说过吧，但没有留意。它有什么特别的故事吗？”

人的弱点往往是十分明显的，尤其对旁人的崇拜和欣赏毫无抵抗力。如果有一个人眨着漂亮的大眼睛询问着你恰好知道的事情，那么你多半是会骄傲地把自己知道的一切都说出来的。

谁能抵抗神秘的东方舞女呢？蒂雅有一种把她抓进怀里揉一揉的冲动，但因为怕吓着玛利亚而放弃了这个念头。

“里斯本曾经是‘海洋的中心’。啊，这并不是说地理位置上的，而是指她在航海者心中的地位。有无数的探险家和商人从这里出发，不断地带来财富和新的地理发现。”

“‘曾经是’。”李华梅现在对时态和所有格都格外地敏感。西方的语言实在是太难了，她深受这些汉话里没有的元素的折磨。

“嗯，对！”兼职语言教师的提督欣慰地点头，“现在，整个海洋世界的中心是塞维利亚。海洋的霸权落在了西班牙人手中。”

她顺从地问：“这种变化又是因为什么呢？”

“因为葡萄牙发生了一场政治事件。葡萄牙国王病逝后，王位的继承权落在了西班牙国王头上，虽然西班牙方面承诺两国只是共用国王，而不是合并成一个国家，但依靠国家力量进行生意的葡萄牙贵族们还是一下子失去了后援。”

“噢，因为西班牙不愿意葡萄牙分走他们的海洋霸权。”

“没错，就是这样。”

黑色的脑袋毛茸茸的，来自东方的船舱侍者顶着一头少年一般的短发，显得过于可爱，以至于提督难以抗拒地伸出手揉了揉。李华梅的神情明显地僵硬，大概有十多年没人敢这么摸她的头了。

“当然了，堕下神坛的葡萄牙王国仍然富有，贵族们向西班牙国王投诚，因此换来了一些特许经营权。你知道吗？葡萄牙的生意大多数被贵族垄断。”

这让李华梅难以理解，因此睁大了眼睛。这个动作暴露了她的惊讶，某种程度上十分善解人意的蒂雅抚摸着她的头顶，问：“有什么惊讶的事吗？”

“唔……在我的国家里，商人是被人看不起的，人群有阶级之分，最上一等人是掌握知识的官僚，其次是农民，接着是做手工业的人，最后才是商人。”她说的当然不是伪造的故乡日本——那个仍然有贵族的地方——而是在大明发生的事情。

“嗯，这在别的国家也不太能想象。”

“我听说英国的海盗，并不能受封能够继承的爵位，最高只能成为骑士爵，是真的吗？这难道不是和葡萄牙很不一样吗？”

“没错，在英国，海盗受封的爵位是不能世袭的，只是最末流的贵族。而葡萄牙获得的财富让欧洲各国都眼红，所以国王们嘉奖有成就的‘海上商人’，”她挤了挤眼睛，“这让旧贵族嫉妒坏了，所以也有没落的旧贵族加入海盗的行列，好快速攫取财富。而像葡萄牙这样，以国家为主体经商的国家，还有威尼斯。”

李华梅思考着是不是一个舞女不应该马上听懂这么复杂的国际问题，连带着反应也慢了下来。好在船快要靠港了，美丽的城市吸引去了大家的注意力。费南德在桅杆顶上大声喊着“看见城市了”。

蓝黑色的海上跳出一抹明显的橘黄，那是城市里所有的屋顶加在一起的颜色。离得再近一点，才能看到下面的白色或者砂岩色的墙壁。海鸟在船的上方盘旋着，似乎只是在寻找一个落脚的地方。

船靠岸之后，蒂雅拉着李华梅对副官柳科说:“给我钱，我要和玛利亚出去。”

吝啬鬼柳科粗声粗气地回答:“多少钱，干什么？”

“总之先给我两块！”

“干什么的？”

蒂雅催促着他，让他不要磨磨蹭蹭小家子气，却迟迟不说自己要干什么。

李华梅也不知道蒂雅要去干什么，因此在柳科放弃盘问蒂雅转而来问她的时候，诚恳地摇了摇头。

“对不起，我也不知道，现在很好奇。”

蒂雅笑着转了转眼睛，“等会你就知道了。”她转过去对柳科说，“这是女孩子的秘•密。”

说完就牵着李华梅走进了小巷子里。


	2. 17-27

大概走过了一个窄小混乱的区域，爬了半个小山包，李华梅正看着这异域风景呢，突然听见蒂雅说:“到了。”

“到哪里了？”李华梅四下查看，只有一家杂货店半死不活地开着，店名……她压根看不懂。

这里的杂货店也透着一股看不懂的感觉，有蕾丝花边的裙子，有鲸骨束腰，有女士帽子，还有……嗯……奇怪的……妇女用品……确定要进去吗？老板竟然是个大胡子男人，年纪好像很大了，手上握着一个金色的怀表。他看了一眼，眨了眨通红的眼睛，狠狠地喝了一口酒。

蒂雅也沉默了，大概不知道该不该进去破坏这样的气氛。

据李华梅不怎么特别多的和西方水手打交道的经验来说，怀表里多半藏的是和家人一起的肖像画，这种画只要花一些钱就能让肖像画画家帮忙画一张——毕竟画家们以此为生，且总是需要模特。至于缩小的工作，同样是由画工学徒分割整幅画为一些格子，再缩小画在一张结实的小纸片上。

听起来工序非常复杂，应该很贵才对，不过高级水手的工钱就能支付，似乎也不是很贵。

那么他和科鲁罗一样，也在怀念家人吗？

“噢，我的小克里斯蒂娜！噢！我多想你啊！”他沉郁地喊了一声，又猛灌了一口酒。接着大概看到了有客人，他忽然愣住，然后手忙脚乱地收起了酒瓶子和怀表，在脸上猛揉了一阵子，摆出了一个比哭还难看的笑脸：“女士们，要点什么？噢是你啊，小炭姑娘！”

“炭”并不是黑的意思，总有人用它来形容肤色晒成健康小麦色的水手们，李华梅的西语水平对它的理解仅止于此。不过，这个词用来形容蒂雅似乎刚刚好。

“你没事吗？”

老板又抹了一把脸，“没事，我只是太想我孙女了。哦，我的小克里斯！”

蒂雅轻声地问：“呃……我要一个……‘那个’。”

“那个”是什么，李华梅无从猜测，只能从蒂雅挤眉弄眼的表情里猜出或许是个私密到必须要和杂货店老板用暗号交流的地步，或许她真正做的是什么走私的营生。难道她已经这么信任我了？

结果让她大失所望，“那个”是看起来可疑的小型内裤，在蒂雅小声解释过之后，她终于明白这是干嘛的了。

“妇女用品”。

热心的老板完全忘记男女有别这件事，同样也忘记了之前在心中徘徊不去的孙女，热情洋溢地对着她俩介绍着用法。见过大风大浪、大江大海和人心沉浮的红虎鲸没见过这场面，满脸通红地躲在蒂雅身后。

热心的老板苦口婆心地对她说：“可爱的小姐，你可不要觉得这不重要！女孩子一定要照顾好自己，否则会生病的，生病就要看医生，看医生难道不是更羞得事情吗？嗨呀，你们可真让人操心啊！”

看见李华梅这样消极应对，老头子双手叉腰，重重地喷了口气。

“我决定了！我要和你们一起出海！”

“什、什么？”

“不要小看老头子！”他挽起还算是干净但好像已经很旧的衣袖，露出大块的肌肉，“我年轻的时候可是个操帆手！还兼职厨师，船上的什么我都会！走吧！”

说着他就动手把店门一块一块关了起来，挂了一块“外出中，停止营业”的牌子。

金发的提督还没怎么反应过来，老头子就提着行李站在她面前，“我叫弗里奥，跟你说过的，但我想你肯定已经忘了！”

确实是这样，白捡了一个船员，蒂雅受到了冲击，在路上至少询问了四遍“是不是真的确定要和我们出海”。

答案是肯定的，弗里奥大爷就像是回了自己船一样，自来熟地跟路上所有碰到的人打招呼。

18

独身的男人到老也很随便胡来——这是李华梅的有感而发。如果手下的船员们多数是男人，这种随便就显得越发显眼起来，譬如远在东亚坐镇的杨希恩（不知道他现在好不好，想必日子十分艰难吧），当年脑子一热就她推上了当家的位置，为此甚至不惜把自己几十年交情的拜把兄弟赶出了董事会。

就不用说只是因为传说故事偷了行久家城门上的雕像还偷藏在船上出海的詹姆，以及追杀着詹姆上船就算遇到船难也不肯松手的行久了。  
值得一提的是，这只虎鲸雕像后来赠送给了李家的旗舰，现在已经随着春申号沉入了拉芒什海峡的底部。

因此她也叹了口气，站在蒂雅身后半步远的距离里看着饭堂里已经和大家喝成一片的弗里奥大爷。

她和蒂雅坐下吃饭的时候，蒂雅总能抽空看她两眼，这让她十分不习惯，忍不住开口问：“提督，是我的脸上有什么东西吗？”

蒂雅笑着摇摇头，回答：“玛利亚，最近，我觉得你特别的好看。”

“呃……”礼节性场合，李华梅照惯例卡壳，半晌，才挤出一句“谢谢”。这句话让她从脸红到脖子，很想说点什么，比如说发个脾气或者拉出去打一顿来掩盖这种不自在，但又不得不说服自己必须要习惯这种事。

不过这种尴尬很快又被一阵爆发的哭声打断了，哭声的正中间是喝得满脸通红的弗里奥大爷，他此时又掏出了自己的怀表，想必是看见了孙女可爱的容颜才触景生情。

这种有感染力的情绪很快传染了周围大部分人，在此起彼伏的哭声里，水手们纷纷透支了一星期分量的红酒，进入了醉酒状态，也跟着嗷嗷大哭。蒂雅扶住了额头，“我得立下规矩禁止一次透支超过三天的红酒。”

这件事想必已经惊动了副官柳科，他皱着眉头，黝黑的面庞看起来有点不高兴：“这个人究竟是什么来头，是玛利亚带上船的吗？我想我们不需要……”

蒂雅明显地抗拒这样的说法，正要开口反驳，一只手把柳科勾了回去，费南德貌似无害地冲着李华梅笑了笑，“你这样说可太不礼貌了，柳科。这暗示听起来有点色情。”

他的语调和用词都是十分文雅的，然而其后潜藏的台词令人不悦，敢于当着李当家的面讲这种话的人通常死无全尸，但这一般都是她的男性手下来处理，因为这实在侮辱他们的战功。可她自己，则从来没有亲自处理过这种事，一般来说，她露出不悦的神情之后，手下们就会看出她的不悦。

但是，费南德的鹰眼正玩味地盯着她，似乎是猎人在观察猎物的破绽。她很不喜欢，却明白不能在他面前露出任何破绽。

那么一个普通而柔弱的舞女应该怎么反应呢？可不管是谁，受到这种侮辱，都会生气的吧？！

她是有点生气，只是拿不准接下来究竟要怎么做才能更贴近自己扮演的角色。

就在这时，一只手拦在了她面前，接着，蒂雅把她藏在了身后，“费南德，你对女孩子这么过分，以后会找不到老婆的。”

费南德举起双手，暗示着自己的无辜，“这可是柳科的意思！我在说他呢！玛利亚，我可不是坏人。”他从蒂亚身旁探出头来。

“哼。”

柳科低声说：“最开始是科鲁罗-不能否认他是个好会计-但总之是因为她，后来是奇怪的剑士，再然后是今天——她和你消失之后，就又带了个人上来。她来之后，你跟我们有秘密了，蒂雅！”

危机当前，李华梅危险地走神了，忽然感觉自己像一个一朝被君王宠幸的妃子，现在她别的妃子都找上门来要个说法。按照宫闱秘事的一般情节，她现在应该嘤咛一声软倒在蒂雅身上，口呼“妾身没有”才对。不过如果这样的话，其他“妃子”会更嫉妒了吧？

不过这帮肌肉塞满了脑子的男人，难道从来没想过蒂雅每个月都需要私下处理癸水以及保持身体清洁吗？单方面认为自己的女性伙伴和自己之间没有秘密，未免也过于自大了，想到这里，她又不禁觉得蒂雅很可怜。

她忍不住冷笑了一声，但很快反应了过来，这时候冷笑可不怎么对，不过声音应该很小，那三个正在说话的人应该是听不见的。

但说话声停了，两个男人一起盯着她。

她吓了一跳，但决定铤而走险——

“你们两个才是精神错乱了，女孩子的秘密怎么能让男人知道？是你们自己满脑子只有敌人和斗争，完全忘了提督还是个女孩子吧？所以根本就没有去了解她啊！”

蒂雅又一次挡住了她，安抚这两头护主的猎犬：“好了好了，明白你们两个很关心我——”

“同样也是关心我们的舰队！”

“好的，和我们的舰队。可是玛利亚说得对，船舱侍者照顾我的起居，我的起居里是有很多你们男人从来不屑去了解，我也没打算告诉你们的事情。在这一点上，玛利亚对工作没有任何怠慢，所以你们无权指责她。那个老水手的事情我过后会解释的，行了吗？”

柳科仍然气急败坏：“有什么东西是我不能……”

费南德不露声色地踢了他一脚，把他的话头截住了，自己开口说：“我明白了，相信事情不会是柳科想的那样，稍后我会等提督的解释的。对不起，玛利亚。”

这样就没了？面对还没正式开始就消弭的危机，李华梅有种拳头打空了的感觉，以至于不知作何反应。

柳科已经被斐南德勾走了。

这两个人拉拉扯扯地找了个角落，压低了声音，“斐南德，你刚才是不是把错都推到我身上了？”  
斐南德一把按下他的头，说:“或许这件事上我们错怪玛利亚了，我当然应该顺势降低她的敌意，毕竟你才是凶恶的坏人，我只是扮演劝架的角色。”

19  
“但刚才你说这个人有可能还是玛利亚带回来的——”

“那是刚才。”

“提督甚至不惜为她遮掩呢！我们快要失去蒂雅的心了！”

“冷静，柳科，玛利亚再厉害也不能帮提督统领舰队，她明白我们的重要性。所以我猜是因为别的原因。”

蒂雅的表哥，一个无情的刺客，伤心地说:“什么别的原因？什么女孩子的秘密？怎么会有这种东西？”

斐南德奇怪地看了他一眼，从牙缝里挤出了一点声音，“你这个蠢蛋的脑子里到底都装了什么啊！”

柳科还想追问，但听到了蒂雅的声音。

“西奈特先生，伙食还满意吗？”

“当然，当然。”

科鲁罗是主计长，这可是船上需要文化的高级职位，出力气的人有的是，会读书写字的可不多，因此他的伙食配给比普通水手好得多，当然应该满意。

斐南德咬着牙对柳科说:“糟了，我没注意到他在附近。”

“这么远应该听不见吧？”

斐南德谨慎地判断，这个距离并不算很近，他们两个又压低了声音说话，科鲁罗的母语是意大利语而不是西班牙语，所以没准听见了也听不懂。

蒂雅已经走到了面前，直截了当地对他们说:“你们两个太疑神疑鬼了。这样会吓着玛利亚的。她只是个可怜的异乡人。”

费南德的嘴唇动了动，看起来是想反驳点什么，但只是说：“提督，请交代一下弗里奥的背景资料。”

“他是本地一个杂货店的店主。”

“那么，为什么要跟着我们呢？”

“他希望能去找他的孙女，因此跟着我们上船了。”

费南德又皱起眉头，看来是在判断蒂雅究竟说的是真话还是假话。

不知道他看出了什么，但他似乎没打算进一步追究，只是说：“提督，我希望你收人的时候能再小心一点，来路不明的人，最好不要带上船。”

蒂雅拦住正要走的费南德，语气略有一些强硬，“正好，我也要说这件事。”

“什么？”

“费南德，柳科，我很严肃地跟你们两个提出这件事。我认为我们在欧洲的战略太保守了，我们是差不多逃难来欧洲，但过于小心翼翼，我们是要来挣钱的，不是来逃难的。”

费南德毫不相让：“我们的发展也要建立在安全的基础上。”

蒂雅也针锋相对：“再这样磨蹭下去，盖伦没买到，埃斯康特就要追到面前来了！”

柳科被这句话动摇了，蒂雅敏锐地捕捉到了他的表情，抓着他的肩膀说：“对吧？有时候不豁出去是捕不到猎物的！”

“呃……虽然是这么回事……”被蒂雅从气势上压制了，他偏开头去求助费南德，费南德尚且还有身高上的优势，从后面一把推住了柳科，才叫他没有往后退。

费南德接过话头：“可是，你要怎么做呢？总该有个计划，才能让我们放心接受你的提议吧？”

这时候气势上绝不能输，经历过许多砍价场合的蒂雅深知其中的道理，就算没有计划，现在也要现编一个出来。

“首先，当然是改变现在本商会保守的作风，招揽人才。我认为船舱侍者、主计长和冲锋队长都开了一个好头。主计长是下一步赚钱计划展开的基础，冲锋队长则可以保护本舰队的安全，这样即使抢了别人的赚钱机会也不会被人攻击了！怎么样？”

“与其说是计划，不如说是展望吧……”费南德评价到。

蒂雅生起气来，双手环抱在胸前，看着费南德，“第一，我们是欧洲的新手，对这个地方根本不了解，也不知道哪些航路赚钱。第二，暂时我们三个还没有达成一个共识，一个可以信任欧洲本地主计长的共识。恕我直言，你们两个摆明了不想让西奈特主导策划我们的商业航路，这种消极又保守的策略是不行的。除了我们新来的主计长，我们之中没有了解欧洲商业。”

柳科揉了揉眉心，“查理？查理是法国人，他……”

蒂雅反问：“你觉得查理懂炸药以外的东西吗？”

“……”一个显而易见的好问题。

没有人了解欧洲了，“我们也是一群可怜的外乡人，”蒂雅总结说，“我们也没有人懂欧洲的海，所以不得不贴着海岸线航行。”

这确实是症结所在，正当费南德要表示赞同的时候，蒂雅又说:“而且同为异乡人，你为什么要对玛利亚特别苛刻呢？就因为她特别漂亮吗？”

“当、当然是因为她可疑了！”

“可疑在她漂亮吗？”

“可疑在因为她来路不明！”

蒂雅压低了声音，像一只警告入侵者的雌性美洲狮，“葡萄牙人在东亚贩卖女奴，你知道吗？他们和我们一样，都是被殖民者践踏的人民，我们不团结她，却只是因为怀疑她可能和远在新大陆的埃斯康特有关，就对她抱有敌意，这太傲慢了，这说不通。柳科，我们就这样搞革命？”

柳科沉默了，过了一会儿，决定出卖费南德，“是费南德总说她看起来可疑。”

“这是我的感觉！我的感觉说她不对！你们知道，我的感觉总是很准……”

蒂雅否认说:“你很准的感觉都有证据，你不准的感觉则没有。我们证明了好几次了，我们在大西洋上开的时候，你好几次都说看到海岛了，结果都……”

“好了好了，你说得对，行了吧……”

蒂雅脸上露出得逞的笑容：“既然我说的是对的，那么从现在起，请你停止怀疑玛利亚，好吗？”

费南德仍然试图在自己的朋友兼提督面前解释，“但重点不在于她和埃斯康特有没有联系，如果和黑狐狸……”

“黑狐狸……我虽然很希望这样的女性传奇还活着，但她已经死了，费南德。”但蒂雅似乎已经不想再谈论这个问题，“就算她还活着又能怎么样呢？她失去了所有的船和船员，还离家几万海里，这和死了没有任何区别。我们该害怕的，难道不是打败她的英国海盗吗？”

20

没有力量就要获得力量，一个人的力量不够就要获得别人的帮助，这在人类社会里——或者说在水手的社会里，是再正常不过的事情了，蒂雅最终说破了他们这么长时间以来的困境。

她说得很有道理，以至于她要在里面撒一点谎，费南德也无从寻找。蒂雅于是趁着这个空档溜走了，留下两个过于震撼而无法反应的年轻人。

她赶紧回到了自己的桌前，玛利亚一个人手足无措地坐着，像个被主人丢下的黑色小羊羔。蒂雅满心柔软地走过去，从后面握住了她的手。果然，玛利亚的手抖了一下，像是受了惊吓一样，但回头看到是自己，她又完全放松下来。

但她眉宇间的担忧完全没有退去，反而更加忧愁了。

“提督……如果……不，还是让我下船吧，你不能因为我而和你的重要船员起争端，我……”

蒂雅温柔地按住她的肩膀让她坐下，逗了逗她白得几乎透明的耳朵，满意地看着它变红，“不需要，我不会让你离开的。这只是个误会，以后不会再有了，现在，我要派个新任务给你。”

“是、是什么？我能够完成吗？”

“我对你有信心！”蒂雅把她拖到一边，搂着她的肩膀在她耳边说，“我需要你问出弗里奥的孙女在哪里。我们要替可怜的老水手把孙女找出来。”

“……”李华梅感受着蒂雅湿软的呼吸，谨慎地回答：“老水手每次看到照片都哭得那么伤心，我认为她……很难有可能还活着。”

“……”蒂雅突然觉得玛利亚的意见很有可能是真实的，小声问，“那怎么办？我刚刚骗费南德说弗里奥是上船找孙女的。”

“你可真敢夸下海口啊，提督……”

“嗯，不用夸我。”蒂雅硬着头皮回答。

看蒂雅的脸色如此奇怪，李华梅捂着嘴巴笑了出来，“如果是这样，我就去试着问问吧。”

她作势要奏，蒂雅一把抓住她，“等一等……我觉得这样好像有点不好，贸然提起这件事，会不会让他更伤心呢？”

“当然了，这是很有难度的事情。”李华梅一本正经地回答，“所以我才说去试试。”

她们两个不约而同地扭头看了一眼哭得一塌糊涂的主桌。

现在无疑不是个好时候。

就在饭后，老水手自愿且热情地加入了操帆手的行列，船舱侍者则和提督一起看着主桅杆。

老水手意外地灵活，一个人在横桅上小跑而过，李华梅趁机也爬了上去。

蒂雅在下面叫她:“玛利亚，小心一点！”

李华梅从小在船上爬上爬下，东西的船虽然不一样，但大体上脚感都差不多，她再小心也小心不出什么。

弗里奥大爷也伸着手，像是生怕她掉下来，“小心点儿！”

李华梅摆摆手，表示没事，接着就在桅杆上找了个地方坐下来。

“小心点儿！这上面绳子太多，你会被拌住的！”

“没有问题，不用担心我，我每天都在桅杆上跑来跑去。”

“你也是水手吗？这年头，女孩子在船上的可不多，噢，船上实在是太苦了，做水手就更苦了，每天风吹日晒……”

“我是船舱侍者，负责照顾提督的起居。”

“唔，不错，女孩子就是需要很好的照顾，最好也不要干重活，最好做动动脑筋的工作。唉，这就要说到我的孙女了，她就喜欢做危险又耗费体力的事……”说到这里，他又没忍住掏出他的怀表，打开看了两眼，但是天实在是太黑了，很怀疑他到底能不能看见？

“嗯？她做了什么？”

“我儿子是个商人，每天就喜欢在办公室里写写算算，对艺术品鉴赏也还过得去。但不知道为什么，我孙女从小就喜欢剑术和马术，跟人比剑还受过伤呢……唉，多可爱的小姑娘！”

他说着哽咽起来。

为防止他大声哭泣，李华梅抓紧时间问:“那么，你的孙女……你一定很想念她吧？”

可惜已经晚了，弗里奥进入哭泣模式，一边吸鼻子一边抹眼泪，“是啊，是啊，我多想她啊……！我的小公主……！”

“别、别哭啊！”红虎鲸只擅长应付仇恨和崇敬两种情绪，至于人类其它柔软的情绪，则使她手足无措。

面对着像塔一样的老水手，手足无措的红虎鲸尽量试着安抚：“你既然这么想她，那么去看看她也是好的吧？她在什么地方呢？”

老水手终于镇静下来，叹了口气，说：“我儿子在伦敦做生意，她和我儿子一起住在伦敦。我也很想去看她，但是我儿子曾经说过，是爷爷的故事让她变得那么野……要是没有不着调的爷爷，她就会成为一个乖巧听话的淑女。”

“恕我冒昧，孙女……她几岁了？”

“几岁？”他上下打量着李华梅，“大概要比你大一点？十七岁生日的时候，爷爷还托人给她带了礼物，呜呜呜呜……我儿子正在给她寻觅夫婿呢，并警告了爱她的爷爷不许上门给对方警告。怎么能这样呢！”

李华梅松了口气，如果对方是个七八岁的小姑娘，贸然地帮助这个老水手显然就是不适当的。但如果对方已经成年了呢？

“我觉得，想不想见爷爷，应该由她自己做主吧？毕竟她已经成年了，不再是谁的附属物。”

“对！对！我也是这么想的！我儿子对她保护过度了！”

“那么不如，我们去伦敦见见她吧？”

老水手吓了一跳，塔一样的身躯在桅杆上跳了一下，惊讶地看着她。“等等，你只是个船舱侍者，你没有权利让船开到伦敦吧？”

“没有是没有……但我可以建议提督这么做，毕竟我们是到处做生意的，下一站是哪里谁也说不准。不过，要卖点什么去英国呢？提督也不知道。如果你能给提督一些赚钱的建议，提督说不定下一站就会开到伦敦去。”

“这太容易了！”弗里奥的情绪简直像是六月的地中海，一会儿阴云密布，一会儿艳阳高照，这会儿他又开心起来，上一轮的泪水被脏兮兮的袖子擦得干干净净，“现在就去说吧！我们的船不是正要去塞维利亚吗？”

他说完就跳下桅杆，灵巧地不像个巨大的大汉。李华梅赶紧跟在后面。

21

和他自己说的一样，弗里奥冲向船尾楼上正在掌舵的蒂雅，不管旁边还有谁，就大嗓门对她说：“提督！我们可以运火铳和子弹去英国，还有葡萄酒，怎么样？伦敦是英国和大西洋的英国肆掠舰队的大本营，不管是长枪、短枪还是子弹，总是很缺乏。”

她旁边不知道正在谈什么事情的柳科皱起眉头，问：“普利茅斯不是出产很多金属矿物吗？难道英国自己不生产火铳吗？”

弗里奥挺起胸，带着西班牙水手特有的骄傲说：“那怎么能和西班牙的火器相提并论呢！全世界都认准了西班牙的火器！”

这倒是没错，西班牙出产的各种火器随着无敌舰队的名声和东印度公司的脚步被输送到全世界，武器商人都吃得脑满肠肥。

“但是提督，我们并不懂火器，如果贸然去进货，很可能会被人骗了。”柳科看到蒂雅也跟着激动，忍不住泼了她的凉水。

蒂雅不为所动，转头问弗里奥：“没关系，你既然这么说，你一定懂火器吧？！”

“呃……我其实……”

………………

冷水如期而至，柳科悄悄地松了口气，提督这是太激进了，很容易被人骗的！“提督，这事还要从长远打算，如果提督执意要做西班牙到英国的生意，不如先住下来做一些调查吧？赚钱的事情不急在一时。”

蒂雅抬起一只手，示意他不要说了，“不，赚钱的事情争分夺秒。我们为什么不问问科鲁罗呢？他是个威尼斯商人，没准他会知道。你去叫他吧。”

柳科不情不愿地走了，忍不住小声地抗议：“提督太心急了，威尼斯的商人难道不是只懂放高利贷吗？”

这句话被李华梅听到了。这一切都还在她的意料之中。科鲁罗不只是个威尼斯商人，他曾经在荷兰的东印度公司做过一段时间的会计，后来辞职自己做生意，再后来才来到李家舰队，凡举香料、武器、瓷器、纺织品等他都有涉猎。之前为了装备李家舰队对抗倭寇，从葡萄牙人那里买过许多西班牙火器，经验也许比虽然是西班牙所属殖民地但却没有做过火器生意的蒂雅要多很多。

虽然放高利贷也是科鲁罗的技能之一。钱从主计长那里收进来就要多要点，花出去就要多砍点，这难道不是正常现象吗？

果然，过了一会儿，柳科带着科鲁罗走上来，正当壮年却满头白发的主计长在黑夜里相当地显眼。

“提督，是什么事情叫我？”

蒂雅满脸笑容，看见他之后态度更加好了几分，柳科在旁边略有不满，眉头简直能夹死蚊子。

“科鲁罗，我想买西班牙的火器回伦敦出售。”

“啊，这……令人惊讶。虽然可以，但有点麻烦。提督需要我什么建议呢？”

“柳科担心买到假货，你从这里开始说吧。”

“假货，这是当然的……有一些新开的作坊……”看着他侃侃而谈，蒂雅心情放松了不少，科鲁罗看起来对火器很在行，果然是问对了人。他强调了从西班牙运送火器去英国可能会有许可证的问题，“路上可能会被巡逻舰队抓住盘问”，“发现送到英国可能要高额收税或者罚没”“这一切都看英国现在和西班牙的关系”“被英国私掠舰队盯上可能会抢得一点也不剩毕竟是不要钱的补给”。

柳科越听眉头皱得越紧，这哪里是有点麻烦，简直是超高风险。

“蒂雅，我觉得还是放弃吧……选择一些比较平和的交易品如何？”

蒂雅假装没听见，问：“那怎么解决呢？你不是说只是有点麻烦？”

科鲁罗憨厚地笑了笑，“选择比较远的航路而不走近海，用其他交易品遮掩一下，碰见躲不过去的检查就贿赂一下官员，如果有人打劫可以给保护费。赚钱嘛，别人会眼红是很正常的。”

“啧，欧洲人真野蛮。”来自蛮荒之地的副官如此评价。

“正是如此，所以有本事的航海家都会往海外走。提督放心吧，海洋这么大，不会那么容易遇到海盗和巡逻的。”

是这个道理！蒂雅眺望了一下大西洋最窄的地方，直布罗陀海峡在地图上如此狭窄，从这边还是看不见另一边。那么怎么可能这么容易就遇到海盗呢？

李华梅沉默着，虽然很想以自己的遭遇来提示她不可如此侥幸，但是最后还是没开口。

买武器运送去伦敦卖给英国人的计划就这么定下来了，到达塞维利亚之后，科鲁罗拿着一袋子钱出去活动，并保证“两天之内就能办下武器专营许可证”。

李华梅疑心科鲁罗本来就有武器专营许可证，毕竟欧洲是他的老家，但从来没问过。而水手们已经原地解散，迫不及待地窜入背光的小巷子发泄着精力。蒂雅带着船员们准备去酒馆探听情报，但在巷子口，就被人拦住了。

这看起来只是个普通的水手，有瘦削的身形、阴鸷的眼神和一口水手里常见的烂牙。

“恰斯卡，埃斯康特让我带口信给你，‘早点回家，小绵羊’。”

气氛凝滞了，这个名字像是有什么魔力，可以驱散任何欢乐。李华梅注意到费南德迅速地看了看周围，双手却背在了身后。

蒂雅向着身后摆了摆手，漾起一抹笑容，“原来是大老板的钦差大人！我们正要去喝一杯，你一个人吗？顺路和我们去喝一杯吧！不瞒你说，欧洲真是太可怕了，商会比汤里的丸子还多，地中海已经挤得水泄不通了，我们正打算回去呢！”

“不必了，我只是带个口信。再见。”说完，他就离开了。

蒂雅神色复杂，李华梅握住她的手，一言不发。

半晌，费南德才开口，“或许我应该杀了那个人灭口。”

蒂雅说：“没有必要，塞维利亚是西班牙的航海中心，杀了一个也会有另一个埃斯康特的眼睛盯着我们。走吧，以后不会再来西班牙的势力范围了。”

这样的低气压一直持续到东西都运上了船，大批的葡萄酒和一些装在稻草箱里打上木条的火器连夜装舱，靠着弗里奥的带领摸黑出了港。

22  
即便是在地中海的边缘，似乎也能感受到不太平的波浪。蒂雅不敢多做停留，按照指引，把船往里斯本的外海开了出去。

晚上的天空是很明亮的，李华梅披着蒂雅的提督外套坐在甲板上，除了值班的水手正在钓鱼以外，就是在这里巡查的蒂雅。

海面还算平静，水手脚下站的地方，按照一种恒常的节奏起起伏伏，李华梅早已习惯这种感觉，不仅如此，还能在桅杆上跳舞。她的人生里还没有这么放松的时候，毕竟现在也没有什么能让她操心的事。星星能够指示方向，她甚至很熟悉比斯开湾和英吉利海峡，因此能够判断老水手的路线没有问题。

蒂雅当然料想不到她在这里研究牵星，只是以为她喜欢看星星，而非要和她讲话：“玛利亚，你的家乡也有很多关于星座的故事吗？”

“当然了，”李华梅点点头，“还有完全不同的星座系统。提督，你管那个叫什么？”

“大熊星座，怎么了？”

“那个，我们叫‘北斗’，北边的勺子。”

蒂雅拍了一下手：“是更像勺子啊！小时候，我觉得无论怎么看都不像熊，不知道得有多厉害的想象力才能把它想成熊。”

“是啊，它本来只是一组星星，人们把它想象成勺子，又把它想象成熊，它身上有许许多多人们心中的幻象。”

蒂雅听出她话中的寂寞，拢了拢她的肩膀，说：“但是，就是因为这样，星空才浪漫啊！太晚了，我们回去睡觉吧。这样的日子还要持续差不多一个月呢！希望我们的货能卖个好价钱。”

李华梅持怀疑态度。舰队里最大的一艘船，是一艘大卡瑞克帆船，和正经商会的船比起来，就像是小牛犊和大奶牛的区别，无论是载重和速度都无法跑太远的航线，而欧洲的航路上跑满了各大商会的巨无霸战舰，更别提还有横行无忌的私掠舰队了，连正规军有时候都拿这些有国家暗中支持的舰队没有办法。

蒂雅的困境她目前无法解决，不过好消息是，蒂雅很重视她的意见，为此竟然说服了对她抱有敌意的费南德。

中间发生了什么，她目前无法得知，但是一想到费南德刺探的目光消失了，心里就感觉不可思议。

看来小看蒂雅了。

生意十分顺利。弗里奥说他自己曾经是个叱咤风云的老水手，看来并没有撒谎，一下船到了伦敦，他就驾轻就熟地在港口里乱逛起来，连口音都改成了含混不清的伦敦音。

蒂雅跟在后面什么也没干，就是偷偷地在和李华梅发表意见：“他到底是哪里人？他的西班牙语也没有口音，葡萄牙语也是。”

“说不定世上就有一些人，在学习语言上特别的有天赋。真令人羡慕。”

生意十分顺利，据说弗里奥在英国有什么门路，通过他的介绍，意大利商人科鲁罗·西奈特把从西班牙购买的火器顺利地卖给了伦敦的武器商人。后续的问题全都交给了主计长，提督蒂雅十分清闲，因此抽出了很多空闲专门抱她捡来的东洋娃娃。

“提、提督……”东洋娃娃红着脸，手足无措地呆在她怀里，软软的。

她勾起李华梅的下巴，欣赏着对方想拒绝又拒绝不了因而显得十分害羞的样子，满意地问：“怎么了，玛利亚，有什么想去的地方吗？”

那是当然了。伦敦是诸多英国籍私掠舰队的老巢，在这个港口上很容易遇见老熟人，李华梅巴不得跑远一点，最近深居简出就算了，但蒂雅总喜欢带着她出去。

“啊……刚才在外面听说弗里奥要去找孙女了，我觉得……我们不如跟上去看看？反正提督也没什么事情。”

“我有啊！”蒂雅毫无芥蒂地表示，“我现在在享受和你相处的时间呢！”她说着喝了一口红茶，然后硬要喂怀里的美丽娃娃喝。硬要说这是个什么样的场景，李华梅思考了很久，认定这属于孩童常玩的过家家。

蒂雅对她的心事毫无察觉，举着杯子说：“奇怪的英国饮料，不过，一旦习惯了这种奇怪的味道，好像还挺好喝的。”

李华梅皱着眉头问：“提督是说茶的味道吗？”

“对！玛利亚，你的家乡产茶叶吗？”

没错，李家在杭州，一个盛产绿茶的地方，不过，清明前的龙井她也很久没有喝到了。而且由于经常在泉州活动，她自己更喜欢喝红茶。当然了，不论红茶还是绿茶，都是味道含蓄的为上品，英国茶的味道冲且涩，必须加入牛奶才能冲抵这种味道，李华梅喝了许多年，也几乎忍不住吐槽的冲动。

说谎让她迟疑，她缓缓地回答：“……产一些。提督，我们去吗？”

蒂雅不满地表示：“你对这件事好像很热心啊？”

“那是因为这是提督指派给我的任务，我很负责任地想要知道最后的结果。”

蒂雅低头看了看她清澈的眼神，叹了口气，拿起外套对她说：“那好吧，我们远一点跟着他。”

李华梅也穿上自己的马甲。蒂雅的零花钱最近都用来给她做衣服了，今天她穿着一件麻质泡泡袖衬衫，外面套着一件妥帖的鹿皮马甲，裤子是黑色的马裤，还有一顶有舌帽。从某种程度上来说，她穿得和贵族侍从没什么区别。这还真是提督的过家家道具，而且可以换昂贵的衣服，也可以抱着玩。

如果时间倒退三个月，红虎鲸做梦也想不到自己有一天还能沦落为女孩子的玩物。

但短发、侍从装扮和压低的帽檐给了她足够的伪装，只要认真扮演提督的侍从，就不但可以让所有敌人都放心地以为她死了，还能让她在蒂雅的掩护下重新发展壮大。她压低了帽檐，跟着蒂雅从旅馆的后门走出去。

伦敦的街道比里斯本脏乱很多，整个城市闻起来臭烘烘的，贫民们直接把马桶倒在街道上，但和它完全相反的是，富人居住的地方还有修缮整齐的广场和喷泉，而且干干净净。

老水手从脏乱的巷道里横穿而过，上上下下，熟练地穿到了整洁的广场区域。反而是李华梅和蒂雅手忙脚乱，好几次都差点跟丢了。

她们两个跟在老水手身后有一段的距离，看他去敲了一户气派的人家，结果丧气地走了回来。

蒂雅突然推推李华梅，“快，快，我们躲起来，别让他发现了。”接着拉着她从两栋宅邸之间的小路穿了过去。

后面是一条小河，河边十分整洁，空气中的气味也十分清新，李华梅正准备深深地吸一口气，而蒂雅已经忍不住伸起懒腰，一个女孩子的声音打破了这个来之不易的寂静。

“你别再跟着我了！”

23  
火红的女孩子从她们两个面前跑过，蒂雅堪堪刹住车，李华梅撞在了她背上。  
一个年轻的贵族男人急匆匆跟了过来，一边跑一边抒情：“亲爱的克里斯蒂娜，你为什么总是如此冷淡？”  
女孩子听到后停下来，不可置信地问：“我的意思还不够明显吗？我是在拒绝你，别再缠着我不放了！”  
贵族男子干笑着回答：“别害羞，克里斯……”  
李华梅听后叹了口气，对付这样死缠烂打的男人她倒是很有经验，但蒂雅在的情况下，可不能这样莽撞地敲昏那个男人丢进河里。  
“听好，”火红的女孩子戳着他的胸口，认真地说，“我再认真而严肃地声明一次，婚约是我父母擅自决定的，我可没有点头，我不想结婚，你给我死心吧！”  
“不要紧，能听到你的声音我就很幸福了——”  
李华梅又叹了口气。  
“怎么了？一直在叹气？”蒂雅摸了摸她的头。  
“唉，被不懂看脸色的男人缠上，真的很烦人。他们大多数还是有害的。”  
蒂雅轻轻地笑着，“听起来你很有经验。”  
“是啊，无可奈何的经验。提督没有吗？应该也有吧？”  
蒂雅的眼神闪了闪，“……虽然并不羡慕这种经验，但是……算了，你可能无法理解。”  
李华梅真诚地说：“不，我想理解，请告诉我。”  
蒂雅吸了口气，“你看见我的眼睛了？”  
李华梅点点头，“是很漂亮的蓝色。”  
“也看见我的头发了？”  
“是很漂亮的金色。”  
蒂雅笑着瞪了她一眼，似乎在责怪她突如其来的油嘴滑舌，“它来自欧洲。”又指了指自己的脸，“我的肤色，来自新大陆。是下等人。来自欧洲的是上等人，新大陆土生的是下等人。但是对于我，‘下等人’不敢高攀，‘上等人’不屑和我来往，我夹在中间。”  
红虎鲸并不擅长处理憎恶之外的感情，但一种强烈的愿望驱使着她做点什么。  
要做点什么，就要从已知的经验来分析。那么，如果角色互换，蒂雅会怎么做呢？  
拥抱她，然后吻掉眼泪，用她诗一样的声音在她耳边说：“玛利亚，不要哭了，我会心疼的。”  
她被自己吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧否定了这个方案。但强烈的情绪无法发泄，两种情绪角力之中，她伸手握住了蒂雅的手，没有敢看她的眼睛。  
“提督……这一定很令人寂寞吧？但是请不要伤心。”  
长久的习惯让她无法继续往下说，气氛尴尬地凝滞了，沉默之中仿佛还有刚才的回音。  
“伤心……伤心……伤心……”  
她有点后悔自己的冲动，不过，如果不说的话，现在应该在后悔为什么没有说吧。  
蒂雅“扑哧”一声笑出来，轻轻抱了抱她，“玛利亚，谢谢你，不过……”  
“噗通——！”巨大的水花声，打断了可能到来的抒情。李华梅不禁转头去看发生了什么，心里同时暗暗松了口气。  
河边有一片火红的裙子？大概是里面有钢衬，一个圈孤零零地立着。火红的长发则飘在河水里沉沉浮浮。  
“克里斯！你在干什么呀！喂！快回来！”  
李华梅本以为是克里斯蒂娜为了逃跑而不慎落水，但看起来她似乎会游泳，手里还抱着一个什么物体。  
“别、不要、别抱这么紧！”  
“克里斯！”男青年在水边跑来跑去，激动地对她们两个叫：“她跳下去了！她跳下去了！”  
李华梅不耐烦地说：“那你准备去救她吗？你要去吗？”  
男青年似乎过于激动而停止了思考，对她的问话完全没有反应，李华梅忍不住翻了个白眼，脱掉身上的马甲和鞋子扔在旁边，准备下水救人。  
“玛利亚！”蒂雅拉住她，蓝色的眼睛里写满担忧，“我去吧！”  
李华梅正要和她争辩，却听见旁边的男青年怪叫着跳了下去，她又叹了口气，看着在岸边起跳时滑了一跤结果面部落水的男青年，说，“提督，这个交给你了。”  
她趁着蒂雅低头看的时候挣开了钳制，跑了一阵子后远远地跳出去，蒂雅低头拖着男青年的脚把他拎了起来，结果因为体重过大，他的头迟迟无法出水，她也忍不住学玛利亚叹了口气，一边踩着他的屁股，一边揪着他的后领说：“你的身体都在岸上了，就不能自己抬一下头吗？”  
男青年似乎已经吓破了胆子，连喘气也不怎么会，蒂雅重重踩了一脚，青年肺里的空气被挤出来，终于又恢复了呼吸。  
“咳、咳咳、咳咳咳咳……克、克、克……小、小孩……”  
火红的头发已经全都没入水下了，黑色的身影接近过去，冷静地从后面接近他们，箍着脖子把克里斯蒂娜的头提出了水面，缓缓地移动到了岸边，蒂雅急匆匆地往前赶，结果一头撞上了弗里奥。  
“小、小炭提督！你怎么会在这里？”  
“呃……我现在没办法给你解释！玛利亚刚下水救人了！那边那个傻小子麻烦你救一下！”她随手一指来处，刚才的男青年好像又栽了回去。  
李华梅已经到达了岸边，在蒂雅的帮助下把失去意识的克里斯蒂娜救上来，从后面环抱住她，拳头抵在胃上用力向上提。  
她猛地吐出一口水，紧接着开始咳嗽，蒂雅走过来，把自己的衣服围在她的腰上。  
勇敢而有决断的女孩子，救人之前居然记得把裙摆撕掉，不然一定会沉下去变成金鱼吧？但这样一来，她就衣不蔽体了。  
爷爷弗里奥阴沉着脸走过来，“我的小公主，这家伙该不会把你推下去了吧？！”  
他手上提着被水吓得半死的男青年，看他呆滞的眼神似乎还没有回魂。蒂雅解释说:“他应该只是想去救克里斯，但是不会游泳。”  
“啧，连游泳都不会。”  
李华梅这时候已经弄醒了克里斯蒂娜去救的小孩，他惊吓过度，双眼直勾勾地在旁边坐着喘气。  
蒂雅抱歉地说:“真对不起，玛利亚，我没有衣服给你了，不介意的话，我们现在去买一身新的。”  
为了她肯豪掷数金的提督用自己的手帕给她擦着头发，“不过，我真没想到你会跳下去！你真冷静！”  
“……”李华梅勉强地笑了笑，“我的祖国，面临大海，我从小就在海里游泳看过很多人救人，自己也救过很多人。”  
这也不算撒谎，她的家乡面临钱塘江的入海口，水性好的年轻人甚至在大潮那天来临时上潮头游泳，谓之“弄潮儿”。  
“你可真厉害，啊，玛利亚太勇敢了，没有一丝犹豫！”她说着又要抬起双手把李华梅环起来。  
船舱侍者立刻抬手阻止了她，且有足够的理由:“我身上很湿！”

24  
“爷爷，你怎么在这？总不能是爸爸要你来参加我的婚礼吧？”  
弗里奥把刚才的男青年扔在地上，愉快地回答:“我现在在提督的船上，这是我们提督，蒂雅，蒂雅恰斯卡。这是提督的船舱侍者玛利亚。来，快把爷爷的衣服穿上，不然成何体统！”  
老水手一股脑脱下自己的外套和衬衫，只剩下一件破烂的衬里，但他看起来满心欢喜，根本不管自己有没有体统。  
“女提督？！这真是太厉害了！我是克里斯蒂娜！不过爷爷，爸爸知道你又上船当水手了吗？”  
“你不说他就不会知道。话说回来，这小子到底是谁？”  
克里斯蒂娜垮下脸，“是爸爸擅自决定的婚约对象，但我不想结婚，爷爷，你快救我，不然我就把你出海的事情告诉爸爸。”  
受到孙女的威胁，弗里奥一边打量着男青年，一边沉思。  
男青年此时像是忽然回过了神，突然跑过来抓住克里斯蒂娜的手，露出幸福的哭泣:“克里斯！我亲爱的克里斯！你没事真是太好了！”  
克里斯蒂娜被他握着手，不知出于什么想法，没有抽出来，她勉为其难地说:“没想到你也敢下水，倒是出乎我的意料，那个孩子，你认识吗？现在派你去把他送回家。”  
男青年带着满足的微笑，捧着自己被握过的手，走向刚才那个落水的孩子。而克里斯蒂娜在自己身上擦了擦手。  
弗里奥突然一拍手：“克里斯，不如你也跟我出海吧！我们船上福利很不错的，而且还是女提督的船，爷爷也在船上，这样一来我也能放心了。要我的小克里斯和不喜欢的人结婚那才是人间惨剧呢！”  
克里斯蒂娜眼睛一亮：“真的吗？那我们走吧！”  
有感于爷孙两人听风就是雨的行动力，李华梅也忍不住揉了揉额头。  
天气还是有点冷的，穿着湿衣服不论怎么说都很难受，蒂雅小声地说服她把衣服脱掉，李华梅红着脸摇头。但蒂雅慢慢把她逼进旁边的小巷子里，张开双臂把她围在大衣垂下来的范围内。  
“玛利亚，如果你病了，就不能好好照顾我了，反而要我照顾你，你觉得这样好吗？”  
“是、是不太好……”  
“那么，你是不是应该乖乖地把衣服脱掉？”  
“可是、可是，周围还有这么多人呢！”  
“如果你因为害羞而不敢脱衣服，我可以勉为其难地代劳。”  
不、不了吧？！  
欣赏着她的手足无措，蒂雅露出满意的笑容，说：“我不看啦，你快点换掉衣服。”  
李华梅快速地把湿衣服脱掉，但湿衣服这个东西，因为完全打湿了，所以牢牢地黏在身上，越是想快点脱掉，越是卡住而无法完成，她本该镇静一点，但一看到蒂雅的眼睛不停颤动，好像很想瞟过来，她就紧张得手忙脚乱，反而用了正常的双倍时间。  
蒂雅用嘴叼着自己的手帕给她，不知道她怎么拿出来的。  
“擦干身体，这样就不会弄湿大衣了。”  
李华梅接过手帕清理着身上的水。  
她低头看见自己身上层层叠叠的伤疤，心想：蒂雅究竟为什么还是笃信我是个舞女呢？舞女身上怎么会有这么多伤呢？  
“好了？”诗一般的声音在耳边响起，蒂雅还是扭过来看她了，紧接着一双手臂收紧，把她禁锢在其中，温暖如期而至，虽然因为刚才围了一下克里斯蒂娜而沾了一些水。  
蒂雅比她高一些，衣服也比她的大一号，袖子有些长。但蒂雅退后了两步，欣赏了一下，笑着说：“像偷穿大人衣服的小男孩。”  
对于这个评价，李华梅不置可否，心想：如果克利福德看不出来，就是真正的变装成功。  
在她们两个退到一边的时候，旁边热闹了起来，落水孩子的父亲找了过来，又被倾慕克里斯蒂娜的男青年引到了她面前给她道谢，现在刚刚离开。  
弗里奥看着孙女问：“那么，你要回家收拾一下行李吗？”  
克里斯蒂娜摇摇头：“不了，如果碰见爸爸回来可就惨了，我们两个都走不掉的。”  
“嗯，很有道理，那么缺什么就用爷爷的薪水来买吧！”  
男青年问：“什么？什么？克里斯，你要去哪？”  
“不，这跟你有什么关系吗？”  
“我有权知道！”  
“那好吧，我要出海了，和爷爷一起。你就帮我告诉我爸爸吧，就说‘比起结婚来，我更愿意去全世界看一看，就算有一天葬身鱼腹也无所谓’，记清楚了吗？”  
男青年涨红了脸，但态度十分坚决：“不行，我不同意！”  
克里斯蒂娜很生气：“你有什么立场不同意，米瓦尔，给我松手！”  
李华梅忍不住小声问提督：“提督，你真的同意她上船吗？那么，要安排什么职务呢？”  
蒂雅叹了口气：“既然是贵族家的小姐，那么一定识字吧？安排在副官室做抄写书记？真是让人头疼啊……”  
“是啊，事到如今也不好拒绝，毕竟提督和费南德说过，要替老水手找孙女的，总得把人带去给他看一眼。”  
水手的工资倒不是问题，一个抄写学徒一周的工钱是一银币，刚因为武器赚了大钱的蒂雅忍不住把这句话说了出来。  
李华梅接过话头：“如果柳科对提督有意见，提督可以从我的工钱里扣。”  
蒂雅惊讶地说：“你脑子泡坏了吗？那你怎么办？”  
李华梅笑笑看着她说：“吃住都在船上，买衣服都是提督掏钱，我实在没有花钱的地方。”  
蒂雅双手搭在她肩上，似乎是想给她一点温暖，爽朗地笑着说：“这个之后再说吧。他们是要干什么？”  
“总之，我不同意！是爷爷非要带你走吗？”  
“喂，不要擅自叫我爷爷，我没有不会游泳的孙子！”  
米瓦尔似乎完全听不进解释，居然拔出了剑，“爷爷，决斗吧！赢的人才能把她带走！”  
被人忽视的克里斯蒂娜不满地说：“给我听好，没人有权力带我走，脚在我自己身上！”她竟然过来拔蒂雅的佩剑，蒂雅完全没反应过来，李华梅却早在她动的时候出手。  
先是撞开了蒂雅，然后把弗里奥的剑送到了她手边。  
性格和头发一样火爆的姑娘往前走了两步，长剑先格再挑，竟然直接把米瓦尔的剑挑飞了。  
好快的步伐，好快的剑。  
米瓦尔愣在当场，克里斯蒂娜的剑搭在他肩膀上敲了敲，“我能自己决定自己的去留，就不劳你费心了，记得帮我带话给我爸爸！”  
蒂雅跟在准备离开的爷孙两人身后问：“克里斯蒂娜，不管米瓦尔先生真的好吗？”  
红发女孩明朗地笑着：“提督，事不宜迟，不然我爸爸追上来就不好了。”

25

回到了旅馆，蒂雅坚持让李华梅洗了个暖烘烘的澡，而且是在她的监视之下。李华梅小声抗议，蒂雅却说：“都已经回来了，还有什么好害羞的？”  
“当然是因为提督在看了！”  
“好了好了，”轻声哄着她，又把一勺热水从她头上泼下来，蒂雅理直气壮地说，“也不是第一次帮你洗澡了，怎么还这么害羞啊？你哪里我都看过了。”  
也不是哪里都看过的！她心里大声喊着，背过身去洗了洗绝不能给蒂雅看的地方。  
湿衣服给旅店的老板娘洗过又晾了起来，把她擦干之后，蒂雅又给了她一套新的衣服。  
“这是什么时候买的？”  
蒂雅企图蒙混过关：“看到觉得好看就买了，快穿上吧。”  
当然还是泡泡袖和马裤，但颜色换了一种，还加了一件短款海盗外套。真怕她什么时候摸出一个海盗头巾来。  
蒂雅也不是非要呆在这里，她叹了口气，说：“唉，始终还是要面对费南德和柳科的质问。”  
不知为何，李华梅松了口气，原来不是因为非要给我洗澡，而只是想拖延去见副官和参谋官的时间。  
这个认知叫她轻松不少，因而快速地洗好擦干穿上了干净的衣服，陪着蒂雅去见柳科和费南德，头发还没全擦干。  
蒂雅已经连续叹出好几口气，李华梅忍不住问：“提督，你到底在担心什么？我不是特别明白。”  
“当然是柳科和费南德的质问。”  
“可是你是提督啊，你才是最后决断的人，我只是不明白，你为什么要顾虑他们两个的意见。”  
“他们是我的朋友，也是我的下属。”  
李华梅无辜地点点头，“朋友无权干涉朋友，下属无权干涉上司。”  
蒂雅皱了皱眉头，问：“红虎鲸……”  
李华梅无辜地凝望着她。  
“红虎鲸的舰队里，她也是这么独裁吗？”  
李华梅忍不住笑了，“独裁吗？是有点，但是非常高效。所有人都很敬重她，但不是不能发表自己的意见，只要有道理可依。”她又笑了笑，试图消解自己可能有的批判意图，“我曾经以为世界上只有那一种提督。”

蒂雅沉默了一会儿，“我一会儿会考虑你的意见。”

她推开副官室的门，柳科在里面坐着，但是费南德也在这，两人一副兴师问罪的样子，蒂雅略微有些不悦，开口说：“克里斯蒂娜的合同准备好了吗？”  
“准备好了，但是，蒂雅，你不向我们解释一下，这又是怎么回事吗？”  
蒂雅笑了笑，“就和你们看到的一样，克里斯蒂娜是弗里奥的孙女，精通剑术，我准备聘用她做冲锋队长。”  
“这样我们就又有一个新的冲锋队长了。”  
蒂雅惊讶地说：“什么？我以为我们起码需要十五个？一艘船三个的配置。一共带五艘船。”  
“你的野心可真不小，提督。”  
“听着，诸位。”蒂雅郑重地使用了敬语，“我们需要，我们要有一个大舰队，要有很多赚钱的航线，要组地方舰队，要有很多手下，要在很多城市投资，我们要做一个大商会，就像东印度公司那样。”  
费南德哼笑了一声，“可是我们现在只有三艘船，我们赚钱的航线都在新大陆，难道我们要回去吗？”  
“不，我们要开发新的航线，要把生意做到新大陆之外！”蒂雅一拍桌子，声音大到副官室的地图都震了震，“为此，后天中午饭后在开往波尔多的海上召开全体高级水手会议！我希望到时候能听到更多人的更多意见，当然，要有道理，能够说服我。”

李华梅也被她震了一震。没想到蒂雅的“一会儿”这么快。  
蒂雅一个字也没说，就拉着李华梅回了房间，留下屋子里两个男人面面相觑。

“她这是什么意思？”  
柳科整理着东西，“是要我准备开会的意思。”  
“你为什么能这么平静？蒂雅她、蒂雅她已经不在乎我们的意见了！她以前什么事都会和我们商量的！”  
柳科仍然在收拾东西，严肃的眉头一直皱着，“我觉得她说得有道理。我们不能像逃难一样，有宏大的计划是好事，这样我们才有目标。你不觉得我们最近都有点不明朗吗？”  
“可是我们不该稳扎稳打吗？”  
柳科的喉咙里挤出一些意义不明的含混低笑，“不如明天留在会议上说吧，你该去和你的人谈谈。”

李华梅追在蒂雅身后，问：“提督、提督……”  
蒂雅慢了一步，揽着她的肩头，“怎么了，图兰朵？”  
“？”李华梅对这个奇怪的称呼略微表示了惊讶——挑了挑眉毛——但一想到可能类似“我的洋娃娃”就决定随她而去不要深究，“这真的不是提督冲动之下的发言吗？提督，我并不是有意要怂恿提督……”  
“我并没有冲动，”她亲昵地靠在李华梅的头上，“我觉得你说的有道理，我才是提督，而不是某个议会，我不需要事事都和他们商量。”  
李华梅正要说什么，背后陡然一松，身体不受控制地旋转起来，昏暗的走廊突然变亮，变成了明亮的房间。她被蒂雅带进了房间，后背抵在胡桃木的墙壁上。  
“我也不是会受别人煽动的人，只是我认为你说得很有道理。”  
李华梅偏开头，避开蒂雅的凝视，“我只是说一说我的见闻。”  
“我以前不喜欢这样，因为埃斯康特的舰队里就是这样。他一个人在舰队、不，甚至在新大陆，都有绝对的权威，胆敢挑战他的人都下场凄惨。我不喜欢这样的工作环境，我想大家也不会喜欢的。”  
她又把头扭了回去，去看那双认真的眼睛，“那么，是什么让你改变了看法呢？”

26  
“因为你说……红虎鲸也这样。这解答了我心中长久以来的疑问。我认为埃斯康特的独裁做法是不正确的，这让人难受。但我和柳科以及费南德这段时间的相处，又让我觉得，他们的做法也让我不舒服。当然了，如果相互说服，我觉得是很好的一种方式。但有时候他们的看法是错的，只是从前的工作模式里的惯性，让他们即使是错的，也能干涉舰队的工作。”  
“他们是好意，认为自己对舰队有责任，我想这总是不错的，对提督也很好，提督也会轻松。”李华梅谨慎地说。  
蒂雅笑了笑，牙齿咬着嘴唇，看起来有点少女的羞涩，“你还替他们说话，他们对你可是很有敌意的。”  
李华梅想了想，说出了这辈子为止说过的最谄媚的一句话：“只要是真心为了提督，对我有没有敌意都不重要。”  
蒂雅满意地摸摸她的脸，像是在奖励她的乖巧。  
“以色事人者，华落而爱衰。”先人教诲句句在耳，她打算装作听不见，毕竟先人还说过：卧薪尝胆十八载，三千越甲可吞吴。胯下之辱忍一时，卷土重来未可知。  
看看镜子里，色还能用一阵子。  
蒂雅拉着她的手，抱着她在椅子上坐下，“玛利亚，地中海这么拥挤，而且强敌林立，我打算去别处发展。你觉得呢？”  
这种问题总是最难回答的，一方面要给这个弱小的提督以帮助，另一方面又不能太显露自己的见识和本事，以免被看出破绽。她困难地想了一会儿，说：“我想这总是没错的。提督曾经说过，非洲是摩尔海盗的地盘，如果绕开西班牙，就势必要进入海盗的领域，我们肯定打不过的吧？虽然听说只要肯交高额保护费，就能通行阿尔及尔海域，但提督说自己不想给埃斯康特交保护费，那么交给红胡子海盗也一样不行。”  
“对，不行！”  
“那么要不去北海，要不去非洲吧？”  
她走到桌前，试着用蘸水笔画出大陆的轮廓。舞女会画海图应该不奇怪，毕竟图就挂在船长室里。  
“可是提督从炎热的新大陆来，在北海活动会受不了寒冷吧？那么还是非洲好了。”  
“是吗……有点遗憾呢，我还想去寒冷的地方增加见闻。”  
“这样的话，提督新大陆的势力就和北海的势力被英国私掠舰队切断了吧？虽然北海可能也不错。我听说穿过这一代，北海是汉萨同盟的地盘。汉萨同盟只使用小船，即便是起了冲突也不足为惧。”  
“你怎么听说过这么多东西？”  
李华梅狡猾地笑了笑，说：“我毕竟只是个舞女，大家都以为我什么都不懂，会在我面前炫耀似地谈论一些事情，我会记住的。”  
她眨了眨眼睛，手指竖起来碰了碰自己的嘴唇，“当故事听。”  
蒂雅露出不可置信的表情，但李华梅说：“我不会把提督这里的事情说出去的。我是提督的人。”  
蒂雅真诚地看着她，亮蓝色的眼睛闪着光：“如果是……如果是黑狐狸，她会怎么做呢？”  
李华梅有一瞬间的沉默。蒂雅关心地看着她，摸了摸她的脸，“是有什么不愉快的记忆吗？没关系，不说也可以。”  
一只温热的手在自己脸上轻柔地拂过，她微微侧头，接着握住了这只手，凑到她耳边。  
玛利亚鲜有这样接近她的时候，蒂雅的心因此忍不住砰砰地跳，心中总是预感会发生什么。  
暖而湿软的气息冲进耳朵，细细的声音和带着口音的母语也跟着钻了进来。  
“提督，黑狐狸死了，她的势力范围也会被瓜分，我们如果去北非以外的非洲，或许可以接手她的生意。但如果错过这个机会，没准就会被别人抢走。提督，如果是黑狐狸，她就会。”  
“！？”蒂雅陡然睁大了眼睛，红虎鲸的遗产，听起来真诱人不是吗？几乎都要和面前这位美人的颈子一样诱人了。“红虎鲸在非洲发展过吗？”  
“我在船上听说过。好像是因为葡萄牙人贩卖奴隶，而和葡萄牙人打了一仗，遏制了葡萄牙在西非的势力。但具体……我也并不太清楚，我是在亚历山大被买来的。”  
蒂雅把她揽进怀里，“可怜的小姑娘，不会再让你被卖来卖去了。”  
李华梅昧着良心，微笑着对她说：“提督，不用再担心了，我的卖身契已经永远消失在海里了。这意味着我现在是自由身，只是和你有契约关系。”  
“是吗？那真是太好了，我应该找一块玻璃把它装裱起来，以宣誓我和你不同寻常的关系。”  
李华梅微笑着斥责她，“提督。”语气软软的，显然蒂雅也没感觉出来其中的斥责。  
“你知道吗？‘狐狸’在东方的诗歌里，常常是个坏人。”  
“哈哈，英国人也这么觉得，但西班牙人可不。在传说故事里，狐狸是一种漂亮又狡猾的动物。”（作者注：瞎说的，未考据。）  
要说这个港口里谁的消息是最灵通的，那应该是酒馆的招待或者旅馆的老板娘。可惜蒂雅去问了老板娘，也没有什么有用的情报。  
看到李华梅低着头，蒂雅竟然转头劝慰起她：“从非洲来的船员肯定会在里斯本附近的地方靠港，不会直接来伦敦，新大陆来的船又会直接去布里斯托或者普利茅斯。这里的人不知道非洲的消息实属正常。不要担心。”  
李华梅低低地笑了：“我只是怕提督担心，毕竟计划越是详细，就越容易说服柳科和费南德。”  
就连酒馆的老板听说之后，都跟她们说：“非洲？那你应该去里斯本问问，从非洲来的船怎么可能直接靠港伦敦呢？从遥远蛮荒的地方开过来，想必已经筋疲力尽，看见陆地就要靠港补给了吧？”  
这猜测和蒂雅的不谋而合，因此她决定再回到里斯本，做前往非洲的准备。这已经属于未开会之前擅自行动了，但提督当然可以擅自决定往什么地方开，所以暂时还没有人提出异议。  
也不能说完全没有，敏锐的野兽费南德对此有所察觉，但只是私下对柳科表示了不满。  
“为什么又要回里斯本呢？提督的心思叫人捉摸不透，她是不是还在生我们的气？”  
柳科这几天一直保持了一种严肃而深沉的表情，听了之后只是慢慢地说：“跟我可没什么关系。我很高兴能看见她独当一面，而不是事事都咨询我们的意见。”  
“可那怎么行！她以前一个人受了那么多气和那么多委屈，她需要帮助，需要照顾！如果我们都不帮她，她一个人怎么能解决这么多问题呢？”

27

柳科深深地叹了口气，“她在成长，她需要时间，我能感觉到。”  
“我怎么感觉不到？”  
柳科闭上眼睛，指了指自己的心，“你应当用这里感受，而你的问题在于，现在你的这里给了你过多的干扰。”他指了指自己的头。  
费南德不置可否地耸耸肩。柳科是个纯血统的印加人，而他和蒂雅都是混血，住在城市里，和印加的部落传统已经很远了。特别是，他的母亲根本不愿意和他多谈旧部族的事情。  
这种旧式的部落巫术到底能有什么用呢？它在长枪和大炮面前脆弱得像纸。费南德趁着柳科闭眼的时候上下打量他。  
“即使被先进的武器武装起来，人的精神也和刚出生时一样脆弱。太相信这里不好。”他又指了指自己的头，神秘得仿佛能读人的内心。  
“别像个神棍啊，想想我们面临的问题。我认为蒂雅仍然没有足够的力量。”  
“或者是你觉得她应该听你的话，像个小妹妹？”柳科突然睁开眼睛。  
“我没有这个意思！我不是这块料。”  
柳科又叹了口气，“如果你觉得玛利亚带来的人对我们产生了威胁，那不如我们也找我们信得过的人，来制衡他们？”  
费南德不说话，慢慢转着手里的金色杜兰特。  
金币抛起又落下的时候，甲板上的热闹到达了高潮，火红的女剑士和奇怪的东洋武士要进行决斗，老水手弗里奥百分百相信孙女会赢，把下个月的薪水也预支了下注。  
李华梅混在人群里，听见有人说：“不敢想象开赌局的竟然不是费南德。”  
这实在也不怪费南德，决斗来得像一阵风，水手们跃跃欲试，但整个船上最有钱的主计长代表提督坐庄，迅速地把大家的情绪调动起来了。  
水手们记不住行久的全名，都管他叫“hiro”，声音布满全场，和“Christine！”的声音互不相让。  
裁判站在中间，两边的武士已经准备好了。一个来自大陆的东端，一个来自西端，持剑的姿势却十分相似。蒂雅发表着意见，一边跟李华梅比划着。  
“他们都是把武器扛在肩上的。”  
行久使用的上段式，是一种双手握刀，举在头的一侧，刀身向着背部倾斜的姿势。而克里斯蒂娜的西洋剑起手式，也十分类似，两人只有在身体倾斜度和双脚的距离上有所区别。  
“玛利亚，你会剑术吧？”  
她们两个第一次会面时，李华梅手持双刀，正和两个水手打架，说不会也显得太假了。于是她点了点头：“不是那种实战技能，是舞蹈技能。但我只会那种。”  
世界上有不少民族是有双刀舞的，蒂雅有所耳闻，即便没有双刀舞，用单刀和盾牌跳的舞蹈也有不少。  
“或许我应该找个时间，欣赏一下你的舞蹈？”  
李华梅先想办法露出一个甜美的笑容，脑子里却想：我到哪里去编一段舞呢？  
“提督，东方的舞蹈是很麻烦的。除了舞女本身，还要有繁琐的装备，还要有整个乐团的配合，没有音乐就跳舞这很奇怪。”  
“装备？什么样的装备？船上没有吗？”  
“嗯……折扇，纸伞，手帕，绸带，之类的。”  
第一次听说还有这么多道具的蒂雅愣愣地递出一张手帕，李华梅接过来，凭着记忆撑开手帕，在面前绕了半圈，再把自己的脸缓缓露出来。  
美人从手帕后面探出半张脸，含羞露怯，当然是很好看的。蒂雅看得呆了呆。李华梅扳着她的肩膀，让她扭过去看场上的比赛。  
“提督可是庄家，怎么能不好好地关注比赛呢？”  
蒂雅遗憾地扭过头，“玛利亚，你押了谁赢？”  
“当然是行久，他的武艺提督也见识过的，我不信还有人比那个更快了。”  
她对行久的剑法十分有信心，他就像是一台精密的机器，每次开战之前，都好像注意到了所有明显的和不明显的细节，对战场有着通盘的考虑。他并不是一个靠着一身蛮力在打架的武夫，而是一个真正的剑术大师。  
但今天，他的对手实力不俗。克里斯蒂娜的步伐迅捷得超乎想象，她的进攻就显得尤为诡异飘忽。  
“老水手说他的孙女从小就喜欢舞刀弄剑，原来并不是夸张的说法。兴趣让她走得很远呢！”蒂雅评价说。她自己并没有十分惊人的剑术，因此夸人的时候就显得非常真诚。  
李华梅却说：“她化解攻击以闪避为主，这样体力会消耗很快的。体力下降之后，很难再组织起像样的攻击。但这要看她的体力。”  
一开始的刀剑相碰打得很美观。两人的速度都非常地迅捷，观众常常还没看清，刀剑就相碰发出一长串叮咚声，响声还没落下，人影却又已经分开，站在场地两端。  
为了防止有人被误伤，水手长不得不组织人手拉起人墙拦住人群。蒂雅带着李华梅在船尾楼的绝佳位置观看。但那两个人太快了，桅杆和船帆甚至也变成了落脚的地方。  
李华梅眯起了眼睛。  
“玛利亚，看到什么奇怪的地方了吗？”  
“唔……”李华梅歪头看了一会儿，“克里斯蒂娜的步伐有一种特别的节奏感。她可能会败在节奏上。”  
果然，行久的攻击突然变了，不再以诡异迅捷的身法抢占先机，而是变成了狂风暴雨一样的劈砍。雪亮的刀刃轻柔地划开空气，发出破空的嗤嗤声，这里面混杂着一些虚招，克里斯蒂娜想格挡的时候，总有几下格挡失误。她的步伐已经失效了，因为行久的步伐总是比她快或慢一点点，让她行云流水的步伐变得凌乱而失去作用。  
毒蛇一般的长刀冲破了她的防御网，指在她的喉咙前一寸的位置。克里斯蒂娜干脆地弃剑认输。  
“你很厉害，克里斯蒂娜。”说出对手的名字表示尊敬，行久把剑收起来，然后走到科鲁罗面前，伸出一只手。科鲁罗给了他一袋金币。  
这个操作看得大家目瞪口呆：“竟然买自己赢！”  
李华梅笑笑说：“提督，我也要去拿钱了，等会儿就把本金还给你！外加一个杜兰特的利息。”  
“放高利贷我还挺赚的？”蒂雅随即跟在后面。  
科鲁罗看到她们两个，热情地打招呼：“美丽的提督，天仙一般的玛利亚！让我查一下账。”他核对完金额之后，把一把金币交给了李华梅，又对蒂雅说：“提督放心吧，庄家一定能赢的，然后钱就变成钱，又变成新的钱，然后越来越多。”  
主计长有这番发言，真是让人放心啊。


	3. 28-32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天是ao3被墙的一周年，我上来更新一下这篇文，以纪念简体中文同人受难日  
> 这篇文章在我的微信公众号上已经更新到150，有兴趣的朋友可以关注微信公众号Sweetshort  
> 我想会看这篇文的人多半都不在墙外吧  
> 没有了读者所以也疏于更新这里。  
> 流量明星的粉丝毫无边界感地入侵别人的世界，这事令人作呕，但这背后的根源不是“墙”，不是审查，而是资本市场没有法律约束的恶性蔓延。  
> 梦想不应对资本投降。  
> 肖战必糊！

她带着李华梅走回船长室，外面赢钱的人已经把行久抬起来往天上抛了，科鲁罗努力维持秩序。只有柳科走出来说：“提督，等会儿就开会。”  
蒂雅点头表示知道。  
会议姑且在船上最宽敞的食堂举行。桌子被厨子反复擦过，不过还是有一股怎么都散不去的食物味道。这艘船还算新，因此味道并未出现霉变感。柳科此时提出了第一个问题：“提督，此前你说要发展新的航路，那么接下来有什么计划呢？”  
“我的计划是往非洲发展，开辟非洲往欧洲的航线。”  
“正如你们所见，”蒂雅一拍墙上挂的地图，“地中海人满为患，最近红胡子海盗又发展壮大，与其在地中海捡别人的残羹剩饭，不如往广阔的非洲去。非洲有遍地的黄金和宝石，为什么不去运那些东西呢？”  
这很有煽动性，水手们交头接耳，整个房间都充斥着嗡嗡声。  
在一片喧闹里，科鲁罗朝着李华梅投来询问的目光，李华梅轻轻地点了两下头。  
费南德举起手：“为什么不去北海？北海也有宝石，我打听到皮毛也是西欧缺乏的奢侈品原材料。”  
蒂雅胸有成竹地回答：“考虑到现在已经是六月，如果我们未来半年的计划是在北海，那么必将面临着寒冷的冬天。”  
她环顾四周，问：“诸位中有几个人在这么冷的地方呆过呢？”  
只有弗里奥一个人举手了，其余这些从热情的新大陆来的人，甚至在问冷有多冷。  
“会把手冻掉的那种冷！”弗里奥一边比划一边回答，“海会结冰，如果不小心驶入冰海，船也有可能会被冻起来。”  
往南发展的决定于是被全体高级水手支持了。  
主计长问：“提督，西非到里斯本一代一直是葡萄牙的传统势力范围，我们这样可能会和葡萄牙产生冲突，里斯本有可能拒绝我们入港，这又如何解决呢？”  
“如果是这样的话，我们可以直接去塞维利亚。”  
“我们有实力去和葡萄牙人抢地盘吗？”  
“葡萄牙人已经被红虎鲸教训过一次了，但红虎鲸现在死了，她的势力也会被别的商会瓜分，我们要趁机在别人吃掉她的份额之前，把她的遗产继承过来。”  
“‘继承’？红虎鲸是谁？”新上任的冲锋队长问。  
弗里奥小声对她说：“你在伦敦没听说吗？是那个几乎要了克利福德小命的东方女海盗。”  
“哦哦是她！她死了？真遗憾……世界上少了一个女提督。”  
蒂雅不禁附和地点点头。克里斯蒂娜的心情她十分理解。这世上的女船长那么少，成就惊人的前辈总会成为年轻女水手的偶像，偶像的死掉会对后辈们产生毁灭性打击。  
“说继承是很对的！我们去继承她的遗产吧！不能让给男人！我听说葡萄牙人还在非洲贩卖人口呢！”  
行久沉静地反驳：“英国的私掠舰队也贩卖人口。”  
“……”年轻的女孩子气呼呼地，对蒂雅说，“总之，我们不贩卖人口，对吧？”  
蒂雅摇摇头：“我们不会的。”  
费南德把玩着手里的金币，说：“去非洲的咽喉一直被海盗把持着，提督不会没有听说吧？如果碰上海盗，那又怎么办呢？”  
蒂雅说：“这都要先去里斯本打听一下情况。众所周知，海盗们的目标是那些远洋的香料船，可我们并不是。海盗如果比较弱，就打跑他们。如果很厉害，就绕开。如果只是要钱，我们甚至可以谈判付保护费，让他们给我们护航。呃……弗里奥？”  
里斯本百事通说：“我们为什么不直接去马德拉打听情报呢？”  
马德拉，位于非洲西岸之外，十五世纪才被葡萄牙纳入版图，听说岛上被分成三部分，三分之一月桂树，三分之一种植林，三分之一甘蔗，是黑奴贸易的第一站。这里如此靠近非洲，而且同时被热那亚共和国和葡萄牙保护着。  
“好主意。那我们就去马德拉，打听关于非洲的事情。大家还有什么关于商业航路的意见吗？”  
大开头脑风暴这件事，大家都很擅长，关于贸易的建议从绿角运香料到威尼斯到圣多美运珊瑚到都柏林，似乎船上人人都能不吃不喝。  
蒂雅居然还把这些意见都记下来了。  
讨论陷入了短暂的停顿，她的船舱侍者这时候却发出了一点不合时宜的噪音。  
“玛利亚？怎么了？”  
李华梅懵懂地问：“我……我有一个……问题，我问出来，可以不要笑我吗？”  
谁能拒绝美丽少女的请托呢？她就算犯了天大的错误也可以原谅，反正提督是这么想的，她立刻就答应了：“如果有人敢笑就拖出去打五鞭子。”  
“……”大家继续地沉默着，有一些人为防止不慎被拖出去抽鞭子，还不露声色地捂住了嘴。  
“好的，你说吧。”蒂雅拍了一下手。  
李华梅起身走到背后的地图前，指着南美最东端和西非最西端，说：“假如这两个地方有城市的话，为什么不走这条航线呢？”  
四周响起憋气的声音，费南德对着蒂雅打手势，柳科深深叹了口气，这个男人这阵子叹的气可以赶上过去一年的总和了。  
但令人意外的是科鲁罗和行久，这两个人干脆趴在桌子上，仔细看能看出微微发抖的肩膀。  
黑发的侍者小心翼翼地问：“是这里没有城市吗……”  
“有……”蒂雅也小心翼翼地构思措辞，以免伤害她的自尊，“只是比较偏僻而贫瘠，没有多少高利润的产出，不值得为它……”  
“哦……”黑发的美人小心翼翼地坐下，最大限度地减少自己的存在感。但科鲁罗还是不敢抬头，以免笑出来。当家的真是太有演绎天赋了，要不是见识过她的真面目，一定会被她骗过的。  
事实上，身为李家的主计长，他们曾经就构思过这个方案，本打算教训完可恶的英国佬之后就开拓这个航线，甚至连领航员都找好了，只等着成功之后回到绿角就航向新大陆。可惜红虎鲸创业未半而中道崩殂，这个计划不得不搁浅，整个计划都泡了海水喂了鱼，只存档在主计长的脑海里。  
一想到这个计划还有实现的可能，他就一阵激动。欧洲人看不起非洲的港口，海盗也盘踞在大加那利群岛到绿角一代的航线准备打劫从香料群岛运载香料回来的商船，这都导致了绿角无法成为西非的大港口，因此不论是哪一国，都不愿意走西非到新大陆的航线。  
但李家不一样，李家有的是钱、不、现在已经没有了……  
  
科鲁罗心潮澎湃，不过当家的表现太好了，他要是抬起头，没准会忍不住鼓掌高呼三声“bravo”，到时候就露馅了。  
行久和他一起，趴在桌上，心中默念：笑出来就要挨鞭子了，笑出来就要挨鞭子了……  
“白木，是有什么建议吗？”  
他呼啦站了起来，为防止自己笑出来，特地重重地拍了拍佩刀，大声回答：“なんでも ありません！海盗，我来杀！”  
“好的，靠你了。别人呢？没有意见了？”蒂雅环顾了一圈，无人再提出意见，于是意气风发地宣布了散会，牵着自己的船舱侍者走回了寝宫……不，走上了船尾楼，硬要说好像印加皇帝君临天下，也可以勉强想象出那个场景。  
“玛利亚，我可以的！我觉得我可以有提督的威严！”  
“提督本来就有的。事实和道理总是很重要，在做决定的时候尤其重要。未来不能交给虚无缥缈的东西。提督讲得又清晰又简单，大家一定会拥护提督的。”  
蒂雅忍不住抱着她转了好几圈，蹭着她的脸说:“你真是我的福星！”  
海风撩起蒂雅的辫子，贴在李华梅脸上，好像是蒂雅缠住了她一样。  
海风吹得很舒服，海风吹起了李华梅的有沿帽，她已经绑得很紧了，但不得不绑得更紧一点。  
白木行久正在刷甲板，看她一直坐在绳网上，忍不住问:“当家，你最近为什么都一个人在这里？是、是失宠了吗？这可大事不妙。”  
李华梅可以确定，时间倒回三个月前，白木行久是不敢和自己说这种话的，不过就是仗着现在不能处罚他罢了。  
她忍住翻白眼的冲动，提醒自己现在必须扮演一个害羞的船舱侍者。  
“提督被克里斯蒂娜叫走了，她最近对提督似乎特别感兴趣。”  
“她要和当家抢提督，当家的应该小心才是。”  
“……你脑子里都在想什么？”  
“不然她为什么要和蒂雅走那么近呢？”  
“这很容易理解。克里斯家是西班牙裔，天主教徒，却住在英国，一个说英语信新教的地方，她的周围没有女孩子和她一样特别。蒂雅说西班牙语，不信新教，而且是整个舰队的提督。她会想亲近也是很正常的。”  
行久咕哝了两句，好像想起什么，对她说:“科鲁罗说我们下午三点去找他拿这周的工钱。”  
李华梅点头表示知道了，起身准备回船长室收拾房间。一上午的办公之后，想必书桌又变乱了吧。  
为了避免三人的关系被看出来，他们一般不会表现得很熟悉，私下也尽量不碰头。所以科鲁罗为了能光明正大地开会，不惜改变了发工资模式，即将全船水手领钱的时间分成若干次，又把李华梅和白木行久排在同一个时间段，以此营造了一个安全又不会引起怀疑的密闭团体聚会空间和时段。  
蒂雅又不在房间里，那么说不定在水兵室里。据说自从买了一艘比较大的船之后，水兵室就增加了许多练习位。长相美艳又青春的少女冲锋队长入队之后获得了大批拥趸，每个武装水手都希望得到她的毒打。  
今天蒂雅或许也被带去了水兵室视察工作（或者说闲谈），在她拐弯去水兵室的时候，还被水手们打了招呼。  
她站定了和大家寒暄：“新来的冲锋队长真受欢迎啊。”  
“那可是当然啊！整个舰队就没有几个女孩子。提督是高岭之花，你被提督一个人霸占了，只有克里斯队长属于我们。”  
李华梅低低地笑了笑，警告他们说：“克里斯的爷爷也在船上，敢做什么出格的事情可是会被老水手扯出肠子的。”  
她笑容甜美地描绘这么血腥的场面，水手们露出惊恐的表情，结巴地回答：“当、当然是不会惹老水手的……”  
恐吓完水手之后，她感觉自己的心情轻松多了，于是继续朝蒂雅的方向走去。  
蒂雅站在舷窗边上，打开的舷窗里吹进海风，把她的辫子撩了起来。火红的冲锋队长站在她对面，惊喜地问了什么  
李华梅侧耳偷听，听见她说：“……用黑曜石做长剑？黑曜石不是特别的脆吗？怎么才能做成武器？我听说过英国有人发现过远古时期的石质武器，但学者们说那是作为祭祀的道具，而不是用来打仗的。”  
蒂雅回答说：“不是整个石片作为武器，而是把它砸成小块，镶嵌在木头上，作为刀刃的部分使用。整个长剑也不是这样非常细薄的，而是很宽大的，和锯子更接近。”  
“哇，可太神奇了。真想试试这样的武器。”  
蒂雅笑了笑：“这是很原始的武器，否则印加武士也不会输给西班牙人。”  
“呃……”好像是个尴尬的话题，克里斯蒂娜左顾右盼，忽然发现救星一样地发现了李华梅，指着她说：“提督，玛利亚来找你了。”  
黑发的船舱侍者礼貌而不失冷淡地笑了笑，转头对蒂雅说：“提督，房间已经收拾好了，柳科给了你一份大加那利群岛的通行文书，主计长室也把这周的账目交上来了……请你过目一下。”  
蒂雅撩了撩头发，略显夸张地回答：“真是太谢谢你了，我等会儿就回去看，你先休息吧！”  
李华梅见她没有想跟着自己的意图，就自己走了出来。准备到船上四周逛逛。作为船舱侍者，她本人的通行权限还是很大的，很多时候需要帮蒂雅去各个房间传递文书，船上各处她都很熟悉。四处溜达了一圈，和相熟的水手们聊了聊天，差不多三点的时候，和行久在科鲁罗的主计室里汇合了。  
今天的会议略有一些沉闷，一阵沉默之后，还是行久问：“当家，我们真的要离开欧洲了吗？”  
李华梅郑重地点点头，“为今之计，帮助蒂雅的工会盈利才是最紧要之事。”  
“不过，如果离开欧洲，也许就碰不到我们的伙伴了。”  
李华梅叹了口气，露出寞落的表情。  
“诸君与我从杭州万里奔袭到英吉利，却生死未卜，我万死难辞其咎。”  
科鲁罗温声安慰说：“当家，目前还不是自责的时候。倘若伙伴们还活着，一定能凭本事各自活下去，大家有缘一定会再见。如果伙伴们死了，我们还要为了他们，活着向克利福德寻仇。”  
行久拍了拍自己的刀，“没错，我们必须活着，我们还有责任在身。”  
他话头一转，说：“为了这个目标，我认为当家应该快点去把蒂亚从克里斯蒂娜那里抢过来！”  
  
被他话中的内容所震撼，李华梅惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着他，又看了看科鲁罗，却发现他在发呆，摸着下巴若有所思。  
行久像是没注意到她的惊讶，接着说：“……因为不然就会失去提督的宠幸。”  
“宠、宠幸？！”  
“啊，对。”行久表情不变地点点头，“在日本，如果武将不设法和主公搞好关系，就会失去宠爱和封地，总有后来的人抢走属于你的东西，因此，宠幸是十分重要的。现在，本家兴衰系于当家一身，提督的宠幸对于我们在新印度商会里站稳脚跟至关重要。”  
面对李华梅从惊讶到惊恐的表情，他诚恳地安慰：“我们寄人篱下，这不可避免，都辛苦当家了。”  
李华梅哭笑不得，问行久：“既然你对夺得主公的宠幸有些经验，那么照你看，我们下一步应该怎么做呢？”  
“那当然是穷追不舍让她看到我的决心了！”说这话的是天生就会追求女孩子的威尼斯商人。  
行久摇头否认：“不是，应该用温柔的心留住对方。”  
“温、温柔的心……”  
行久理所当然地点头：“当然了，隐忍地表达自己的哀伤，流着眼泪微笑，总能激起对方的爱怜。”  
李华梅认真地考虑起现在的情形，沉吟道：“倘若她完全没觉得这种行为有什么不对怎么办？”  
行久想了想，回答：“那么当家的应该假装无意地提起这件事，譬如说‘提督和我已经有一段日子没有好好说过体己话了’。”  
“‘体己话’这种词，你究竟是从哪里学的？”  
“那自然是和美华学的。”美华是杭州有间客栈掌柜家的女儿，平日里抛头露面卖酒与水手们，和他们很熟。行久也许是想起了往事，忍不住叹气说：“好久没回去了。”  
李华梅站起身，叹气道：“好吧，我试着去做一下，争取早日复仇成功，带大家回东亚。”  
“当家，你辛苦了！”  
被属下热切的目光注释，李华梅落荒而逃，回到了空无一人的船长室，空荡荡的意外地大，大到竟然有回声，以前却从来没觉得。  
她坐在蒂雅的椅子上，看着桌上被自己摆好的各种书籍和航海日志，不禁抚摸起日志的封皮。  
远洋船只都十分巨大，因为小船无法抵御风浪，碰上恶劣的天气就有倾覆的危险。她已沉没的旗舰春申号比蒂雅这艘卡瑞克帆船还要巨大，船长室的规模也有过之而无不及，里面放着她在各地航行时偶得的秘宝，还有各地风土人情的记述，当然，现在都已烟消云散。  
有退休的老水手说过，整条船上最重要的宝藏是提督的航海日志。大多数的提督有每天都写日志的习惯，里面记录了自己所有的见闻——当然也包括隐秘的航路和不世出的宝藏，甚至一些不见天日的勾当和八卦秘闻。  
李华梅忍不住翻开了下面的日志。  
蒂雅或许觉得自己没有什么值得别人偷看的秘密，她的日志并没有和别的很多提督一样，锁在柜子里或者箱子里，而是都这样摊在桌子上，她做这一行大概也不很长，日志只有区区几本。其中字迹潦草难辨。  
或许她认为这是某种能让日志无法被人读懂的加密措施？  
但她们相处了两三个月，蒂雅又手把手地教她学西班牙语的读写，她已经很熟悉蒂雅的字迹了。打开一本日志，试着看了两行之后，发现果然能够读懂，只是有一些字她无法辨认。  
“14日，3月，91年,给埃斯康特上缴2371枚金币。”  
“5日，2月，91年，哈瓦那，出港。风很大，载了三船27仓烟草。为了防止被埃斯康特收税，立刻投资了马拉开波。”  
她翻到一个折页，上面写着：“1日，1月，奉埃斯康特命令出任新商会的傀儡会长。芬来送我。他说如果埃斯康特成功统一新大陆，就会带我回西班牙定居。他是那个意思吗？”  
无意偷看少女心事，但就她的经验来说，男人对女人的承诺如果被当真，则通常是悲剧的开始。偷看别人的隐私到底不太好，如果这时候蒂雅回来了，就更有口说不清，因此她赶紧把这几本日志放下了。  
晚饭之后相当长一段时间，蒂雅终于回到房间，李华梅已经准备好一系列睡前清洗的工具和换洗的衣服。蒂雅推开门，就能看见她在卧室的床边跪坐着。  
“玛、玛利亚？！”  
“提督，你回来了。”  
“你在等我吗？等了很久吗？已经很晚了，对不起，今天是柳科有事找我，半路又被克里斯蒂娜截住，所以才不得不留了那么长时间。你也可以不用等我，自己先睡的。”  
李华梅已经盘算了很多遍，想来想去也只有相信行久的判断，否则就她自己的话，根本不知道要怎么去讨好别人。“讨好”这个词，早就被红虎鲸强行删除了。  
她缓缓抬起头，无害如小鹿一般的眼神看着蒂雅，“提督，我无论如何都会等你回来的。”  
楚楚可怜地卖惨并佯装坚强，微笑着掉眼泪，这样的白木流战术果然起效了，蒂雅跑过来抱住她，摸着她的头表示：“是我冷落你了，我……我……”  
李华梅软软地趴在她怀里，乘胜追击：“不，这不关提督的事……柳科找你，是工作需要。克里斯蒂娜是难得的女船员，是武艺高强的冲锋队长，是提督天然的盟友。而我……我只是个船舱侍者，不能帮提督分忧解难。”  
“没这回事！我最喜欢你了，以后会早点回来的。”  
她挣扎了一下，“提督不必记挂我！”  
蒂雅又抱紧她：“那怎么行，我当然一直都记着你了，事实上，就算克里斯拖着我聊天，我们还是有说起你。”  
“说起我？说起我的什么？”  
“说你来自红虎鲸的舰队。”  
李华梅感觉到蒂雅态度上的变化，感觉这件事或许已经稳妥了。假如帝王面对后宫就是这样的态度，那欲迎还拒确实是个让人身心舒畅的战术。  
于是，她说起一些无关紧要的事情，问蒂雅是否应该把旧的航海日志锁起来而不是放在书桌上。  
“太占地方了提督，你的桌子上本来也没有很多空间留给你写字了。反正你也没有随时查阅的需要。”  
蒂雅起身换掉了厚重的提督外套，一边收拾一边说：“屋里面的事情，就都交给你处理吧。你帮了我很多很多，不要觉得自己是可有可无的，嗯？”  
“唔……唔……”红虎鲸含混地应着，不清楚自己的回答对下一次进行同一个招式有没有什么不良影响，还是先糊弄过去吧。  
仿佛是为了表示自己真的很记挂玛利亚，蒂雅晚上一直面对着她睡，晚上床晃悠的时候，她还抱紧了怀里的黑发娃娃，也不知道当时是醒了还是睡着了。  
  
“红虎鲸”似乎是个特别能引起大家兴趣的奇怪词组。人们乐于压低了声音谈论这个来自东方的女海盗辉煌而短暂的一生，甚至靠港里斯本之后，还有水手带来新的消息，说克利福德被揍得元气大伤，上一次出现在伦敦的时候，还开着几条从仓库里挖出来的，不知道放了几年的破船。  
“克利福德可有四条舰队呢，难道凑不出五条船吗？”她随意回答着前来搭话的水手。  
水手们对红虎鲸的兴趣也分配在了她身上，作为整个舰队里曾经最接近红虎鲸的人，总有人过来和她刺探小道消息。大部分时间她都不予理会，但是听到克利福德过得不好，她的心情就莫名很好。  
“他的四个号称英吉利无敌舰队的地方舰队无一例外都被炮击沉没了。连同他满仓库的金币一起！他买不起船了！”  
李华梅想了想，问：“为什么克利福德吃瘪，你们会这么高兴呢？”  
水手一愣，好像显然没想过这个问题。  
炮击手查理，金发碧眼的法国科学家不知什么时候走过来，接过了话头：“我分析是因为提督的心向着红虎鲸，无意间影响到了他们。但就我自己来说，英国人吃瘪，法国人高兴，这不是天经地义的吗？”他抛了抛手里的炮弹，“西班牙人也不想英国人好过的。”  
“不过，西欧人会恨红虎鲸，不是很正常吗？”混血长相的水手比划了一下，“外来人抢了他们的地盘，他们当然恨，他们恨摩尔人，恨鄂图曼帝国，甚至恨威尼斯商人。但我……反正我不算欧洲人。”  
  
“在说什么？”一道女声插了进来，大家一起转头，看见一个火红的身影。大概是由于发色的原因，克里斯蒂娜的衣服基本也是火红的颜色，在全船灰土土的颜色里就显得格外耀眼。  
“队、队长！”水手连忙立正站好。  
依稀记得刚上船的时候，水手们还没有这种见到长官就站直的习惯。但在李家的舰队里，每一个人都是如此。这个习惯早在李华梅的父亲——李光头时代就开始了。据说这是从倭寇那里学来的管理技术。当年，戚继光将军在浙江一带抗倭时，目睹倭寇指挥官挥扇为号，浪人令行禁止时，曾大为赞叹，认为倭寇虽为草寇，但军纪严明，寻常军队军纪废弛，难以为敌（作者注：戚继光没说过，我瞎写的。），于是大加训练军队纪律，果然渐渐可以和倭寇抗衡，甚至占有上风，最终把他们逐出了大陆，只能在海上活动。  
知道这事的义军们大为震动，纷纷效法，李光头也是其中之一。  
而行久是来自日本的浪人，又久在李家舰队中担任水手长，训练手下全按此种方法，现在又带到了蒂雅的舰队里。  
李华梅心中十分满意，人进入自己熟悉的环境当然总是满意的。  
  
“我们在说为什么大家在红虎鲸和克利福德军的争斗中支持红虎鲸。啊，你是英国人吧？你会支持哪一边？是克利福德吗？”查理问。  
“不、不会，我当然是支持红虎鲸的。虽然克利福德已经被很多英国人当成民族英雄了！但他也走私奴隶，奴隶们在路上就会死一半以上，侥幸活下来到了英国，也会被当做货物一样卖给有钱人，主人不满意还会毒打他们。而且，你们知道吗？同样是下等人，英国本土的servant还会看不起外来的奴隶，这有什么必要吗？”她露出不可思议的表情，“他们很可怜，而这一切都是因为克利福德强行把他们抓起来卖到英国。”  
大家张着嘴看着她。当然，蒂雅的新印度商会不贩卖奴隶，可贩奴是非常普遍的现象，像是克里斯蒂娜这样的上等人家庭，或多或少都直接或者间接地因为奴隶贸易而受益。众所周知，受益人总是会对受益过程中种种地不公平三缄其口，以沉默支持或者助长这种不公平。克里斯蒂娜这样的想法在上流社会的家庭里还是很少见的。  
“怎么了吗？我说的不对吗？”  
李华梅点点头：“挺对的，这是提督之所以不运奴隶的原因。”  
“对吧？提督真棒！对了，我听说你曾经在红虎鲸的舰队里呆过？你是水手吗？”  
李华梅点点头，习惯性地去摸自己的头发，结果什么也没摸到，只有短短的头发茬。“我不是，严格来说，我应该算是‘货物’。”  
克里斯眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“不、不会吧，她的舰队里贩卖人口吗？”  
李华梅自顾自地说：“那我也是顶级奢侈品。我是舞女，是被买来打算送给达官贵人做人情的。”  
“呃……”没料到是这种答案，年轻的红发女孩乱了阵脚，表情慌乱了一阵子，才继续问：“那你恨她吗？”  
“当然不？不是她买下我，也会有别人买下我。她不是我第一个买主。”  
克里斯蒂娜兴奋地搓手：“她是个什么样的人？”  
“严肃刻板又无趣。”这答案她已经背了很多遍了。传说人在指出自己的缺点时总是洞若观火，但改正的时候又仿佛完全不知道这件事。  
“那么她真的非常高大壮硕，剑术通神吗？”  
李华梅不置可否地应了一声。  
“她会吐火吗？我听说东方人都会吐火。”  
李华梅憋住笑，摇摇头：“不，东方人不会。东方人和西方人没什么不同。”  
“那……她的剑术和hiro谁比较厉害？”  
李华梅正要回答“hiro”，猛然想起在行久的履历里，并无“曾担任红虎鲸舰队中的冲锋队长”一条，赶紧说：“我的武艺不好，我比较不出。但……没准差不多吧？我真的不知道……”  
装得虽然很像，但她也无从比较，以前在船上和行久比武，行久赢多输少，两人能打到四六开，但谁知道是不是因为自己是上司所以行久有所保留呢？  
“哇……”红发女孩发出不可思议的赞叹，“我和hiro能打那么久，也就是说即使是青面獠牙的红虎鲸，我也能和她打一阵子了？”  
看她跃跃欲试的模样，李华梅忍不住问：“你为什么想知道这个呢？”  
“我想和她比武！”克里斯蒂娜“唰”地一声拔出剑指向前方，大家慌乱地散开，“如果她能成为称霸海上的女海盗而我又打败了她，那我也能做到！”  
李华梅委婉地提醒：“也……并不是靠打架就能……”  
“我知道我知道，但肯定很刺激！刺激就对了！”  
  
世上一共有多少个女提督呢？蒂雅和红虎鲸绝不是第一个，也绝不是最后一个，但绝对凤毛麟角。  
克里斯蒂娜不知为何对她产生了极大的兴趣，不论是远在西方极乐净土的红虎鲸，还是船舱侍者玛利亚。李华梅猜想克里斯蒂娜应该早就想出海了，看起来她对海上的事情了如指掌，每天值班刷完甲板之后，就来和在桅杆上闲逛“练功”的李华梅搭讪聊天。  
她时常讲的都是一些叱咤风云的女海盗的故事，无论是出身法国的贝利维夫人，还是绝代双骄安妮和玛丽的故事，她都如数家珍，就不要提她的最爱“红发女海盗”了。还有她的“新欢”红虎鲸。  
当问她为什么对红虎鲸感兴趣的时候，她的答案特别的简单直接：“她是女提督呀！而且是红色的！我就是喜欢红色，大概是因为头发吧。”  
她也三两步就顺着缆绳跑上桅杆，接着因为站不稳又跳了下去，但并不甘心失败，跳起来像猴子一样又荡了上来。  
水手们做这样的事情，在别的舰队里多半是要被禁止的。但在行久的带领下，时不时就会有这样的攀爬演习，以应对不知何时就会爆发的甲板接舷战。所以在船员规定上并无此项，大家都这么干。  
“红虎鲸并不是红色的，也没有红色的头发。”  
“我知道我知道，红虎鲸的红色是敌人的血染成的。”  
  
一开始从她口中讲出来的红虎鲸的故事平淡而乏味，因为李华梅自己实在觉得自己的故事平平无奇，没有什么被当做谈资的必要。但在一次发工钱秘密作战会议上，行久指出这样是无法笼络人心的。  
“你要消除她的敌意，才能消除对抗。当家，那样你才能在抓住蒂雅的心时占据主动。”  
抓、抓住……你知道这到底是什么意思吗木头剑客？  
科鲁罗说：“感情的事，道理都是相通的，为了我们最后的胜利……”  
不，你不用再说了……  
  
行久咳嗽了一声，把要跑掉的主题拉回来：“好听的故事才能吸引来听众。”  
李华梅无计可施，只好不耻下问：“那么，应该怎么讲才比较好呢？我实在觉得不足为外人道。”  
科鲁罗着急地插嘴：“当家，你怎么能这么说呢！李家的传奇故事我即便在麻六甲也有所耳闻！”  
“哦？你当年在南洋，听到过什么样的传闻呢？”  
科鲁罗清了清嗓子：“嘉靖年间，倭寇侵扰大明海疆，已经为祸几十载。海盗头子来岛索静把大片的海域视为自己家的后花园，沿海居民无不担惊受怕，有钱的举家逃亡山中，无钱的甚至设两个家，一个用木头搭在地面上，一个用石头和土搭在地下。一有风吹草动，就兔子一样逃去洞里，以祈求活个性命……”  
不但是行久，连李华梅都笑了：“你从哪里学的这种唱戏腔？”  
“这是艺术，艺术。当家，不论是挥泪斩马谡还是长崎烧龟甲，都值得添油加醋大讲特讲，一定要当成讲别人的故事才行，这样就不会觉得不好意思了。”  
“……挥泪斩马谡是什么艺名……”  
“好了好了，时间快到了，我们快走吧。”行久催促她应该解散了，这种反应力度显然这个“挥泪斩马谡”的创作他也有份。  
“我觉得你们以前没有这么皮的。”被推出主计室前李华梅很认真地说。  
  
“为了报答我给你讲红发女海盗卡特琳娜的故事，你也讲个红虎鲸的故事给我吧！”克里斯蒂娜带着崇拜讲完了红发女海盗的故事之后，从桅杆上翻下来。  
“……报答的宾语可以是自己吗？”她小声咕哝着，惊讶于外向女孩的厚脸皮。现在她有点习惯这帮孩子的得寸进尺了，不论是蒂雅还是克里斯蒂娜，说着西班牙语的人好像总是这么自顾自的。  
“给我讲吧！”  
  
李华梅只好坐正，说：“事先说明，我也是听说的，并不是亲历者。”  
“知道了知道了，你是从亚历山大被买来的。这无所谓。”  
她叹了口气，心想，我这辈子就没有发展过讲故事的技能。  
  
“红虎鲸的国家被来自我的国家的海盗攻击，她和海盗来岛索静是死敌，双方都想干掉对方。”  
“嗯。”  
“但那时候的情况是很复杂的。中国人管打上大陆的海盗叫‘倭寇’，但倭寇并不止是日本的流浪武士，而是有环绕这片海域的所有国家、所有种族的人。”  
“但主要还是日本人？”  
“没错。而且不只是这样。抵抗倭寇的起义军——其实是中国的海盗，里面也不一定全是中国人。”  
“听起来是一场牵扯所有人的大混战。”  
“对。红虎鲸的一个手下被来岛买通了，把她的舰队引入了一个狭窄的海峡里。来岛埋伏在那里，把她前后的路都截断了。把她的舰队包围起来之后，来岛非常狂妄，派船前来嘲讽：‘如果你跪下求我让你当我的女人，我会考虑的！’”  
克里斯蒂娜挥着拳头：“太过分了！如果是我，我可咽不下这口气！杀了这个使者！然后呢？”  
“这时候，红虎鲸冷笑一声，说：痴心妄想，这话你留着下地狱跟女鬼说吧！说完就把使者赶了回去。”  
“可是她只有一艘船啊！对了，她别的船哪里去了？”  
“好问题，你猜哪里去了呢？”  
克里斯蒂娜充满希望地问：“是不是来支援了？可是，分散自己的战力，还能获得火力优势吗？”  
李华梅咳了两声，说：“红虎鲸料事如神，真是太厉害了。这时候已经开始退潮，这个海峡看起来水面平阔，因此也让来岛放松了警惕，竟然贸然跟了上来。现在退潮之后，海峡中的水变浅，所有的船都搁浅了。这时候，山上、海上都响起了炮声，来岛的铁壳船完全变成了靶子。”  
“那来岛就这样死了吗？”  
李华梅笑了笑：“没有，他的船上放下了很多小舢板，像是海蟑螂一样，刷啦——突然从铁壳船肚子下面钻出来。”  
克里斯蒂娜嫌恶地掩住了嘴，“真恶心。不过，小舢板很容易沉吧？”  
“虽然很容易沉，但也很容易操纵，一些舢板中弹沉没，另一些却逃走了。倭寇操作舢板的水平很高，因此就这样快速掠过了低浅的水面，另一边，另一艘船丢掉了所有的铁甲和辎重，从海峡的另一头，带着舢板上逃出来的人跑了出去。不过，却因此损失了大量的钱和货物，红虎鲸因此丰收了。”（作者注：瞎说的，没有这种证据。）  
“哈哈哈！她真厉害啊！”  
“是的。”  
“真是个好故事！再讲一个吧……”  
她的话音还没落，诗一样的声音在旁边响起：“玛利亚。”  
李华梅蓦地抬头，正撞见蒂雅蓝色的眼睛。  
如果蒂雅的声音是诗，今天这首诗的意境可不怎么高兴啊……  



End file.
